O Mediador
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: A minha vida é ferrada e fudida. Eu sei disso, todos sabem disso, até o gato da vizinha sabe disso. Mas tudo que está ruim tende a piorar, não é? Não é?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Gravitation pertence a Maki Murakami. A série "A Mediadora" pertence a Meg Cabot.**

**Crossover: Gravitation x A Mediadora  
**

**oOo**

**Prólogo **

Minha vida é ferrada e fudida. Pensei enquanto colocava um cigarro na boca e o acendia, encolhendo os ombros ao ver a estrutura de metal na minha frente tremer nas bases e finalmente desmoronar, ocasionando um estrondo ensurdecedor. Correção então, a minha vida é ferrada, fudida e mal paga. Suspirei, soltando a fumaça por entre os lábios e erguendo os olhos para o horizonte.

Já amanhecia, foi o que pude notar ao ver o sol despontar atrás dos prédios ao longe e com um relance para o meu relógio no pulso vi que já era quinze para as seis. Merda! Não consegui segurar o xingamento que me veio à mente ao ver que eu tinha passado a noite inteira em claro, de novo, e agora teria que correr para casa para poder me aprontar para mais um dia de aula.

Realmente, a minha vida já passou do estágio do ferrada, fudida e mal paga. Já estava na merda mesmo, e até o pescoço. Joguei o cigarro no chão, o esmagando com a sola da minha bota estilo coturno e mexi a cabeça de um lado para o outro estalando as juntas do pescoço.

Soltando mais um suspiro dei as costas para a construção agora em ruínas e caminhei até a minha moto, posicionando-me sobre o selim dela e girando a chave na ignição. Em gestos mecânicos coloquei o capacete e passei a marcha, arrancando com o motor e sumindo do local "do crime" bem a tempo, pois ao longe eu já ouvia as sirenes costumeiras ecoarem pelas docas.

O trajeto do porto até a minha casa foi consideravelmente rápido, visto que as ruas da cidade estavam ausentes da movimentação matutina usual por causa das horas. Em um piscar de olhos vi o cenário mudar de área urbana para uma mais residencial e antes que percebesse já estava entrando no terreno que abrigava um grande templo budista.

Ainda agindo mais por reflexo do que por pensamentos, desliguei a moto antes mesmo de subir a ladeira que dava para a entrada exclusiva de moradores que o templo possuía, descendo dela e começando a empurrar a máquina estrada acima. Não queria que meu pai reconhecesse o ronco do motor e viesse me indagar o que estava acontecendo… de novo. As minhas desculpas começavam a se esgotar com o passar dos anos.

Por um momento, enquanto estacionava a minha moto na entrada de veículos, pensei que estaria livre do interrogatório. No entanto, foi apenas eu virar sobre as solas de meus sapatos para ver um velho monge parado sob o beiral da varanda com os braços cruzados sobre tradicional robe e me olhando com aquela expressão desapontada de sempre.

- De novo Tatsuha? – ele soltou em um suspiro e eu até pensei em abrir a boca para me defender. Mas o que eu iria dizer? "Desculpe pai, passei a noite fora tendo um encontro físico com um espírito que não querida desencarnar"? Acho que ele não levaria muita fé em mim. O homem era monge, não otário. Na educação dele consistia em acreditar em reencarnações e paraíso, e não em almas desgarradas que insistiam em permanecer onde não era o seu lugar.

Com isto ele fez um "tsc" com a boca e sacudindo a cabeça em negativa virou-se, retornando para a casa com os ombros arriados em clara demonstração de como estava decepcionado comigo. Agora eu pergunto: eu já disse que a minha vida era ferrada, fudida e mal paga? Pois é… aparentemente ainda tinha como ela piorar.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo I**

Como toda boa história, talvez seja melhor eu explicar do começo quando a minha desgraça começou. Pois bem, basicamente eu sou o caçula de três filhos. Sou filho de um monge com uma sacerdotisa. Minha irmã mais velha, Mika, é casada com o tecladista de uma famosa banda e ele também é dono do próprio negócio, uma gravadora chamada NG Record.

Meu irmão do meio, Eiri, é um bastardo sem coração, filho da mãe que não tem nenhuma consideração pelo irmão caçula quando este pede abrigo cada vez que vai para Tóquio se matar por um ingresso do Nittle Grasper. Ah, mencionei que a tal banda do meu cunhado é esta e que o vocalista da mesma é o meu ídolo? Melhor não entrar em detalhes agora, não é mesmo?

Mas voltando ao assunto, Eiri é o meu irmão do meio e também um escritor famoso. Ele é meio caladão, escreve uns romances que fazem as meninas sentimentalóides chorar, tem algum trauma de infância que adquiriu quando morou em Nova Iorque, mas que a minha família recusa a me contar e mora com um furacão rosado chamado Shuichi Shindou.

Shuichi Shindou, embora ele não tenha uma importância relevante na minha história de vida, acho que seria justo mencioná-lo. Meu cunhado, vocalista de uma banda em ascensão chamada Bad Luck, contratado da NG Record e assim como eu apaixonado pelo Ryuichi Sakuma, a.k.a o Deus Supremo e vocalista do Nittle Grasper. Ponto. E a conexão dele com esta história acaba aí.

Mas voltando a minha família. Eiri é um escritor famoso que resolveu chutar o pau da barraca, largar a família em Kyoto e se mudar para a grande capital do Japão. Até aí tudo bem, o que meu irmão faz ou deixa de fazer da vida é problema dele. O problema é que com isso, a responsabilidade de herdar o templo da família recaiu sobre mim. E isso não é algo que me agrada muito, em partes. A educação de monge me serviu para muita coisa, mas a disciplina exigida pela mesma não condiz com a minha personalidade.

Agora, em que a educação religiosa me serviu? E é essa parte da história que fica interessante. É nessa parte que a minha vida se fode de vez.

Sabe, quando eu tinha três anos eu tinha um amiguinho imaginário. Normal, toda criança tem um. Se bem me lembro o nome dele era Takeru, Takashi, alguma coisa que começava com Ta. Somente eu o via, óbvio, como todo bom amigo imaginário, e a minha família achava uma gracinha esta minha faceta. Isto até que um dia o Ta de alguma coisa desapareceu.

Até aí tudo bem, normal à medida que uma criança cresce os amigos imaginários são deixados de lado. O problema era que no meu caso, eles pareciam surgir cada vez mais. Pois meu segundo amigo imaginário veio quando eu tinha cinco anos. Era uma mulher, adulta, que chorava cada vez que me via e entre soluços tentava balbuciar alguma coisa.

Eu me apiedava dela, óbvio, queria ajudá-la, mas não sabia como. Então na minha ignorância infantil resolvi recorrer aos meus pais. Afinal, é para isso que eles servem não? Responder as perguntas que não conseguimos responder sozinhos e nos ajudar a solucionar problemas que estão fora do nosso alcance. Entretanto, quando falei para a minha mãe sobre a amiga imaginária triste que sempre aparecia no meu quarto à noite, ela preocupou-se. E então recorreu a uma terapeuta infantil.

A médica solicita em acalmar o temor materno disse que talvez a criação de um amigo imaginário mais adulto por minha parte e que parecia estar emocionalmente instável talvez fosse um modo meu de dizer que estava carente, atiçando assim a culpa da pobre Sra. Uesugi que achava que estava relaxando na atenção em relação ao caçula.

Devo dizer que quase agarrei de maneira indecente a mulher precocemente, pois na semana seguinte minha mãe fez questão de fazer todas as minhas vontades e obrigar meus irmãos e pai a fazerem o mesmo. Eu praticamente vivi todo o ano dos meus cinco anos no paraíso. Mas então, o inferno chegou.

No ano seguinte minha mãe partira e por mais que a minha mente de seis anos conseguisse compreender o conceito do que era morte, ainda sim não dava para assimilar. Eu ficava pensando comigo mesmo como todos poderiam dizer que a mamãe tinha morrido se ela estava bem ali, ao lado de Eiri no enterro, acariciando os cabelos loiros dele e o olhando com pesar enquanto meu irmão se debulhava em lágrimas.

Claro, novamente na minha ignorância infantil, eu falei isto para ele. Eiri pareceu que iria desmanchar em mais lágrimas depois de me ouvir. Mika ficou horrorizada diante da minha "piadinha de mau gosto" e me deu um tapa que fez meus ouvidos zumbirem e o meu pai bufou um "já para o seu quarto" que não deu nem para contestar.

Como eu era uma criança obediente… hei, não riam, eu era, naquela época, fui para o meu quarto de cabeça baixa e com a bochecha latejando por causa do tapa. Mika já demonstrava tendências sado masoquista desde cedo. Então, eu entrei no meu quarto com a minha mente remoendo tentando entender o que eu fiz de errado quando vi a figura da minha mãe, bela como sempre, sentada na beirada da minha cama e de braços apertos na minha direção para me consolar.

Obviamente que eu fiz o que qualquer garoto da minha idade faria, corri e me joguei contra o corpo dela, adorando sentir a fragrância de jasmim que emanava da pele suave e brilhante. Meu coração palpitou ao sentir os dedos dela percorrerem meus cabelos escuros e a voz suave murmurar palavras de compreensão ao pé do ouvido.

Horas pareceram minutos enquanto eu estava nos braços dela e quando finalmente as lágrimas que eu nem percebi que havia derramado por causa do tapa secaram, ergui minha cabeça para mirar os olhos claros iguais aos de Eiri. E então ela sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso de mãe que sempre nos dizia que o mundo poderia estar acabando, mas que mesmo assim tudo ficaria bem.

- Tat-chan. – ela murmurou e eu prendi a respiração ao sentir os dedos frios contra a minha pele quente. – Você não deveria ter dito aquilo. – claro que eu fiz um bico. Afinal, não tinha contado nenhuma mentira.

- Mas kaasan… você está aqui. Você não morreu, porque ainda está aqui. – ela apenas alargou o sorriso e afagou mais uma vez os meus cabelos num gesto que parecia dizer "menino tolinho, mas eu te amo mesmo assim".

- Eu morri Tat-chan… - abri a boca para protestar. Gente morta não ficava andando por aí. Ficava morta, cremada ou sob sete palmos de terra. Eu não era burro, já tinha visto meu pai reger vários funerais para saber ao menos como a coisa funcionava. – Shh… - ela pousou a ponta dos dedos sobre os meus lábios. – Agora eu entendo de onde vêm os seus amigos imaginários. – completou e então a seguir me explicou tudo.

Aparentemente, assim como uma tia dela no passado, eu tinha o dom de ver, falar e ajudar os mortos a encontrarem o caminho para a luz. Ao que parece, todo aquele papo de assunto inacabado ser capaz de prender a alma de um falecido neste mundo era verdade e a minha função era a de ajudar essas almas a resolverem este assunto.

O problema era que nem sempre elas sabiam que assunto era esse. Muitas vezes elas nem se tocavam que estavam mortas. E então lá ia o otário ter que fazer um trabalho sacal de detetive, parecer um louco diante dos olhos de pessoas estranhas para as quais eu tinha que passar o recado de entes queridos falecidos e mais de uma vez estar presente em lugares suspeitos e ser escoltado para casa pela polícia.

Tatsuha Uesugi, quem é? Ah, o garoto louco que se mete em confusões filho do monge do templo Uesugi. É a minha fama era boa na vizinhança (insira tom sarcástico nesta frase). Mas voltando a minha mãe, ela me explicou tudo isto, disse que era para eu não repetir o incidente do velório e que era para guardar segredo sobre este meu pequeno dom. E o plano até que funcionaria bem se não fosse o fato de eu ser praticamente um pára-raios para as almas perdidas.

Sério mesmo, depois de morta a pessoa não tinha mais noção do tempo e espaço? Porque era extremamente desagradável ser acordado de madrugada para auxiliar um espírito ou o mesmo surgir do nada no boxe do meu banheiro durante um momento para lá de privado. E cada vez que isso acontecia a minha vontade era de porrar as fuças do infeliz. E este era o único ponto positivo.

Enquanto para os pobres mortais fantasmas não passavam de uma coisa translúcida, sem forma e que metia medo, para mim eles eram tão materiais como qualquer ser vivo, o que me possibilitava tocá-los e até mesmo bater neles. E por que eu bateria em uma alma desgarrada? Oras, porque simplesmente nem todos os espíritos eram de vovós mortas dizendo que perdoavam o netinho por ter quebrado seu jogo favorito de porcelana.

Alguns deles eram o que eu chamava de poltergeist. Era assim que eu classificava aqueles fantasmas teimosos que não queriam desencarnar, estavam mais do que a fim de ferrar com a vida de desavisados, além de ferrar com a minha vida, e por isso atitudes drásticas eram requeridas. Em outras palavras: exorcismo. E eu era bom nisso. Por isso que a educação budista sempre vem a calhar neste momento. Isso e o treinamento em artes marciais também.

Mas nem sempre o resultado de um exorcismo era uma coisa bonita de se ver e geralmente causava estragos, como o velho armazém no cais do porto no qual eu estive esta madrugada. Além de causar estragos em mim. Só porque eu bato em fantasmas não quer dizer que eles não batam de volta. E acredite, uma porrada deles dói pra cacete. Já perdi a conta de quantos ossos quebrei, quantos hematomas ganhei e quantos pontos levei durante os últimos cinco anos, desde que caí de cabeça nesse negócio que a minha mãe chamou de "mediador".

- Tat-chan! – parei de supetão na porta de entrada do banheiro, uma toalha estava enrolada em meu quadril e com outra eu secava o meu cabelo.

- Mãe! – soltei em um tom alarmado, sentindo as minhas bochechas ficarem quentes. Minha mãe era um dos poucos fantasmas que eu até hoje não consegui descobrir qual o assunto inacabado tinha, pois depois de onze anos a mulher ainda rondava o templo Uesugi. Claro que quando eu era pequeno isso era ótimo, afinal, todo garoto sente falta da mãe.

Mas eu sou um adolescente, no auge da puberdade, com os hormônios a mil e ter a minha mãe pipocando sem aviso no meu quarto, ainda mais em horas nada convenientes como a de agora, era completamente vergonhoso. E como resposta ao meu embaraço ela apenas soltou uma risadinha travessa e cruzou as pernas, acomodando-se melhor sobre o tampo da minha mesa de estudos.

Devo dizer que a morte fez bem a minha mãe, pois ela parecia mais jovial do que nunca, com um comportamento quase de adolescente. Do tipo que fazia o que queria, na hora que queria e que os outros se ferrassem. Não é nada legal você estar prestes a transar com uma menina no seu quarto quando finalmente o seu pai resolveu viajar para aquela convenção de monges, para ter o seu barato interrompido com a sua mãe aparecendo flutuando acima de sua cama e dizendo com uma expressão carrancuda: "que coisa feia Tatsuha". Isto é broxante.

Por várias vezes tentei convencê-la a desencarnar, dizendo que eu já era um homem feito, já estava experiente nesse negócio de mediação, que não precisava de uma guia espiritual, mas ela apenas soltava um "tsc", sacudia o indicador em negativa e repetia a frase usual: "seus irmãos e você ainda precisam de mim" e desaparecia sem aviso.

- A que devo a honra da visita mamãe? – larguei a toalha com que secava o cabelo sobre os ombros e caminhei até o armário, abrindo uma gaveta de cuecas limpas e pegando uma, a vestindo por sob a toalha. Fiz um processo parecido com a calça do meu uniforme da escola e quando me senti razoavelmente decente, retirei a toalha da cintura e a joguei sobre a cama.

Em um gesto rotineiro minha mãe encarou a toalha e a fez levitar até o cesto de roupa suja no banheiro a jogando lá. Ainda penso o que aconteceria se um dia ela estivesse fazendo isso e algum terceiro entrasse de supetão no meu quarto. Mika eu sei que teria uma síncope, Eiri gritaria feito uma garotinha e meu pai ou enfartava ou começaria uma cerimônia de purificação pela casa. O que viesse primeiro.

- Gostaria de saber como foi o exorcismo da noite passada. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao me perguntar isto e em um pulo desceu da escrivaninha, caminhando na minha direção e com as pontas do dedo percorrendo um vergalhão que havia na pele da minha barriga. O fantasma da noite passada não havia sido fácil de persuadir, mas também não havia sido perigoso.

Entretanto, como toda boa mãe ela tinha que se preocupar quando o seu "bebê" era ferido. Acho que se pudesse ela iria ao outro mundo só para dar uma surra em cada fantasma que ousou machucar o seu adorado Tat-chan.

- O de sempre. Sob protestos e birra ele se recusou a querer partir – relatei, lembrando da alma do velho pescador frustrado que estava assombrando o dono da frota de barcos para o qual ele trabalhou. E como todo bom marinheiro, ele viveu e morreu no mar, mas aparentemente guardando um certo rancor pelo seu ex-patrão. – mas com uns cânticos e incensos consegui mandá-lo para onde deveria ir. Ainda bem que era um novato, não sabia usar nem metade da sua capacidade de poderes fantasmagóricos. Mas quem se importa, o que importa é que o meu trabalho está feito e todos vão viver felizes para sempre, menos eu. Porque eu tenho que no máximo me manter acordado nas próximas horas para não receber outra detenção por dormir em classe.

Mamãe apenas sorriu e me deu leves tapinhas no ombro, afastando-se de mim com aquela expressão marota de sempre. Meus olhos percorreram a sua figura enquanto eu vestia a camisa do uniforme, vendo que neste dia ela resolveu se vestir com algo mais outono. Camisa de manga comprida, calça jeans e botas. Até hoje tento entender como a cada vez que ela aparecia para mim estava com uma roupa diferente, até porque os espíritos permaneciam com a roupa com que morreram. Quero dizer… há shoppings para fantasmas? Acho que não, mas depois da minha nonagésima pergunta ser respondida apenas com um sorriso misterioso, resolvi presumir que a habilidade de trocar de vestimenta fazia parte do pacote de poderes dela.

- Bom, bom. – ela adquiriu uma expressão pensativa da qual eu não gostei. Quando isto acontecia era porque algo grande estava por vir. Com um girar de corpo ela virou-se para o pôster que decorava uma das paredes do meu quarto. Ryuichi sorria de uma maneira sedutora para ela e ela sorriu de volta, como se a foto fosse compreender este seu gesto. – Quando você pretende visitar os seus irmãos? – não tão cedo, foi o que pensei.

Da última vez que estivera em Tóquio não fiquei nas boas graças de Eiri. Sabe como é, fui lá para me livrar do estresse, mas parecia que o mundo dos mortos pressentia quando Tatsuha estava na área, pois vários fantasmas me perturbaram o final de semana inteiro pedindo ajuda. Um deles mais perigoso eu tive que oferecer ajuda a força e com isto tive a minha primeira experiência em uma delegacia da cidade grande. E o pior de tudo, ainda estou devendo ao Eiri uma grana por ter pagado a minha fiança e ficado calado sobre o incidente e não contado ao nosso pai.

- Mãe, por Buda, não me diga que meu próximo trabalho vai estar relacionado a algum deles? – era engraçado este negócio de mediador. Fora as almas que me procuravam espontaneamente a minha mãe era que também vinha me trazer trabalho. Era estranho e eu não gostava de pensar nisso, mas era como se eu tivesse uma espécie de chefe supremo desconhecido e a minha mãe servia como intermediária entre ele e eu. O desconhecido era assustador e fascinante ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais que esse desconhecido parecia ser extremamente poderoso.

Oras, eu era budista e não fazia parte do pacote acreditar em um Deus. Mas também nunca me perguntei para onde as almas iam e quem cuidava delas no outro mundo depois que o meu trabalho estava feito. Há certas coisas que é melhor não serem respondidas.

- Talvez. – minha mãe adorava ser enigmática e eu odiava quando ela fazia isso.

- Mãe… - falei longamente, sentido os papéis invertidos. Parecia que ela era a criança sendo repreendida e eu o pai desapontado.

- Apenas faça isso, vá para Tóquio, pela mamãe. Hum? – ela falou isto com uma expressão de cão sem dono no rosto que eu quase disse sim, mas a conhecia o suficiente para saber que alguma por detrás deste pedido havia. Abri a boca para tentar argumentar, arrancar alguma coisa dela, mas o apito do meu celular marcando a hora exata me fez acordar e ver que eu estava atrasado para a escola. Rapidamente, com um beijo de despedida na bochecha dela, eu recolhi a minha mochila e desci os degraus da casa correndo.

Passei por meu pai nos jardins do templo, desejando um bom dia para ele e ignorando o olhar de reprovação que ele me deu quando eu subi em um pulo na minha moto. Ele não gostava dela, achava que eu era irresponsável demais para possuir tal veículo, mas nada podia dizer já que a mesma foi comprada com o meu dinheiro, fruto do meu trabalho duro nos últimos dois anos. E geralmente eu não a usava para ir para a escola. Mas como estava atrasado mesmo…

Com um ronco do motor saí em disparada pelas ruas de Kyoto com a minha mente ainda divagando sobre a conversa que tive com a mamãe. Ela poderia ter sido bem enigmática, mas também tinha falado sério. E isso só poderia significar uma coisa: problemas. Muitos problemas.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo II**

Okay, eu realmente devia parar de ceder às chantagens emocionais da minha mãe. Sério mesmo, isto apenas iria destruir a minha vida. E era este mantra que passava e repassava na minha cabeça quando vi a porta do apartamento de Eiri bater com força e quase acertar o meu nariz. E quem era o culpado por gesto tão delicado? Eiri, óbvio!

Rolei os olhos, mirando o teto do corredor e inspirando longamente, contando até dez. Eu poderia arrombar a porta, claro que poderia, seria extremamente fácil para mim. E quer saber o porquê? Foi uma coisa que eu descobri quando comecei a trabalhar como mediador. Sou mais forte que um humano comum. Não com uma força digna de ser comparado ao Super-Homem e coisa e tal, mas algo que me faça bater de frente com um fantasma irritado e sair vivo. A minha resistência física também era acima do normal.

E claro que tinha que ser com o tanto que eu já fui arremessado contra paredes, janelas, portões, grades e etc. Mas voltando ao assunto, eu poderia arrombar a porta de Eiri, eu queria arrombar a maldita porta e jogá-la na cabeça do meu irmão, mas não faria isso. E sabe por quê? Porque eu corria o risco de mais tarde ter a minha mãe me assombrando com longos sermões sobre como eu deveria controlar meu temperamento e ser mais educado com os meus irmãos.

Sério mesmo, era nessas horas que eu gostaria que a mulher permanecesse morta, sem o adicional do pós-vida preso a terra para me atazanar. Eu não precisava de ninguém mais me atormentando. Sou adolescente, sozinho já conseguido me atormentar o suficiente.

- Sério mesmo aniki, o que custa? – é o que custa me ceder abrigo seu ingrato já que o motivo de eu estar aqui é para salvar o seu traseiro. Bem, ao menos eu acho que é isso. Mamãe não me especificou nada durante a última semana desde meu recente exorcismo. Na verdade ela não deu nem as caras até sexta-feira de manhã quando surgiu de seu modo "discreto" no meu quarto e declarou que quando eu retornasse para casa da escola encontraria as minhas malas arrumadas e prontas para eu partir para Tóquio urgentemente.

- Não tem show do Nittle Grasper esta semana seu idiota, então o que você faz aqui? – a voz veio abafada pela porta e eu me segurei para não rebater algo infantil sobre como Eiri sabia ou deixava de saber a agenda de uma banda de pop/rock japonesa. Com certeza isso era influência do Shuichi.

- Eu não venho a Tóquio somente para babar no Sakuma-sama, sabia? – juro que ouvi um pigarro de escárnio vindo do outro lado da porta, mas decidi ignorar. – Não posso simplesmente vir visitar meu irmão adorado? – agora tenho certeza que ouvi um pigarro de escárnio do outro lado da porta e esta se abriu abruptamente, revelando o rosto sempre contrariado de Eiri com o seu cigarro a tira colo. Sem dizer nada ele deu um passo para o lado, abrindo passagem e eu retribuí o gesto com um sorriso inocente no rosto, recolhendo a minha bolsa do chão e entrando no apartamento.

- E o Shuichi? – foi à primeira coisa que perguntei assim que pus os pés dentro da cova do escritor devorador de mocinhas virgens. Sei que o apelido é um exagero, sei que Eiri tem no seu deturpado código de ética jamais comer nenhuma garota virgem, dizia que dava muito trabalho ter que ensinar o passo a passo para elas, mas do jeito que as fãs dele têm orgasmos cada vez que o vê acho que o título lhe vem a calhar.

Aniki apenas fez um aceno de cabeça indicando a sala, o território do furacão rosado destruidor de nações com a sua música pop e seu rebolado arrasador. É, eu sei, apelido grande, não faz muito jus ao dono, mas não dava para encaixá-lo na categoria de virgem sacrificada para o autor cruel chamado Eiri Yuki. Não mais. De qualquer maneira, quando me virei na direção da sala lá estava meu amado cunhado com o nariz colado na TV e babando feito um cão faminto.

Okay, feito filhotinho de cão faminto. Shuichi era muito fofo para ser comparado a um vira-lata qualquer.

- Shu! – chamei, sentando ao lado dele de maneira desleixada e isso pareceu fazê-lo acordar de seu transe e desgrudar a cara da televisão para me olhar.

- Tatsuha! O que faz aqui? – o que eu faço aqui? Boa pergunta. E aí mamãe, o que diabos eu faço aqui? Nops, ela não apareceu para me responder. Acho que ainda não sabia ler mentes, graças a Kami-sama. Minha mente era uma coisa da qual eu não quero que a minha mãe tome conhecimento, é capaz de traumatizá-la para toda a eternidade a qual ela parece estar condenada saber que o seu bebê não merece título tão inocente.

- Vim fazer uma visita. – respondi displicente e os grandes olhos azulados de Shuichi piscaram como se tentando me compreender. Às vezes eu acho que este é o modo como ele faz o cérebro pegar no tranco. Piscar intensamente até algum neurônio se ativar lá dentro. Okay, eu estava sendo mais sarcástico que o meu habitual, mas fala sério, eu fui praticamente arrancado de Kyoto em uma noite de sexta-feira que prometia.

Verdade, eu já tinha tudo programado e tinha colocado até alguns amuletos extras em torno da sala de TV para garantir que nenhum fantasma me amolasse. Por quê? Porque naquela noite seria o especial do Nittle Grasper e eu não queria perder. Talvez esse tenha sido um dos motivos pelo qual eu praticamente voei baixo com a minha moto de Kyoto para Tóquio e dei a puta sorte de chegar bem a tempo do início do programa e encontrar Shuichi em casa para me acompanhar em meu momento de adoração divina.

- Então veio na hora certa. – parece que os únicos dois neurônios de Shindou pegaram finalmente. Não me leve a mal, eu adoro o Shuichi, o considero como mais um irmão e é por causa dessa intimidade que me dou à liberdade de fazer essas brincadeiras. E Shu não se importa mesmo, na verdade ele acha graça e concorda. Até porque nós dois sabemos que ele não é cabeça de vento e que amadureceu muito no último ano desde que começou a se relacionar com o meu irmão, mas eu gosto de fazer essas piadas para descontraí-lo. Afinal, um Shuichi muito sério ia contra alguma lei da natureza desconhecida pelos pobres mortais.

Shuichi mais uma vez praticamente grudou-se na frente da TV e eu vi de canto de olho Eiri nos mirar enojado diante da nossa atitude fanática e depois sacudir a cabeça em um gesto conformado, dando uma tragada em seu cigarro e indo se refugiar no escritório. Quando a porta do mesmo bateu, voltei a minha atenção completamente para a tela da televisão no momento em que o programa encerrava a sua abertura e a apresentadora dizia o seu texto sobre o que iria acontecer naquela noite.

Por dez minutos nós dois comparamos a nossa longa lista de qualidades referentes à Sakuma-sama e também os defeitos em relação à Seguchi. Gargalhei quando Shuichi me confessou que cada vez que Tohma entrava na sala parecia que a temperatura diminuía e que aquele sorriso dele o lembrava o sorriso de um predador antes de atacar. Sobre Noriko não tivemos nada o que comentar enquanto a víamos sorrir e responder polidamente as perguntas da entrevistadora. Ela era uma graça, ainda gata para uma mulher na casa dos trinta e que já teve filhos, mas não se comparava em nada ao charme do Ryuichi. Não mesmo.

Vinte minutos de programa e com Shuichi e eu fazendo imitações baratas de cães famintos babando na tela da televisão por causa da presença do todo-poderoso Ryuichi Sakuma quando a apresentadora falou em sua voz de felicidade afetada que o NG iria fazer uma apresentação exclusiva do seu novo single. Com isto, meus olhos e o de Shu vidraram rapidamente no momento que a banda subiu ao palco do programa e as fãs histéricas se calaram para ouvir a canção.

Entretanto, minha mente não estava tão nublada pela presença superior de Ryuichi para não notar aquele homem estranho ao fundo do palco, quase escondido pelas sombras causadas aonde a luz do refletor não chegava e que parecia encarar com um desprezo desmedido os integrantes da banda. Em um gesto reflexo me inclinei um pouco para frente, me aproximando da tela da televisão para observar melhor o desconhecido que mais ninguém do estúdio parecia notar.

O estranho mirou de Noriko a Ryuichi e cravou a sua atenção no Tohma e depois seu olhar ergueu-se para as barras de ferro que prendiam os refletores. Os pêlos dos meus braços se arrepiaram. Os da minha nuca também. Isso somente acontecia diante de uma coisa: quando eu estava na presença de um poltergeist. Merda, isto não era nada bom, pensei quando vi a barra de ferro tremer de maneira perigosa.

O som de algo estalando chegou baixo ao microfone da câmera. Na minha mente eu só conseguia recitar "Olha pra cima Seguchi. Olha pra cima seu imbecil". No entanto quem pareceu captar as minhas ondas mentais não foi o estúpido do meu cunhado, mas sim outra pessoa, pois no momento que o holofote se desprendeu do cabo Ryuichi Sakuma franziu as sobrancelhas, afastou-se do microfone e mirou Tohma, arregalando os olhos ao ver o pesado refletor prestes a esmagar o amigo.

Em um salto digno de ganhar o Oscar dos Dublês, Sakuma-sama pulou sobre o teclado de Tohma e jogou o seu corpo contra o dele, os arremessando para o mais longe possível do perigo. O barulho ensurdecedor de vidro se espatifando e metal se amassando contra o chão ribombou pelo estúdio, logo seguido dos usuais gritos de pânico. E com isto, segundos depois, o silêncio. O programa saíra do ar e agora na tela da televisão apenas apareciam àquelas usuais listras coloridas.

- SAKUMA-SAN! – Shuichi gritou, me fazendo dar um pulo de susto e levar as mãos as orelhas.

- Cruzes, 'tá louco menino, gritando desse jeito. – resmunguei, sentindo meus tímpanos vibrarem diante do berro do cantor. Tenho que admitir, Shindou não precisa de microfone para cantar, diante dessa voz poderosa ele conseguiria ser ouvido até mesmo no Brasil.

- Mas você viu? O Ryuichi pode estar ferido, você viu o tamanho daquele holofote? E se aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? E se ele se machucou, e se… - e nisto Shuichi começou a rodar pela sala como um tornado sem direção, murmurando sempre um "e se" acompanhado por um dos vários cenários que ocasionou a morte do famoso Ryuichi Sakuma. Se eu fosse uma pessoa normal também estaria me desesperando, ainda mais que sou tão mais fã do Sakuma-sama do que Shuichi, mas meus olhos atentos e sentidos despertos de mediador tinham visto Ryuichi se mexer e falar alguma coisa com Tohma antes da emissora tirar o programa do ar.

Ignorando os lamentos de Shuichi e o fato de que os mesmos acabaram tirando Eiri de seu covil para reclamar do barulho, comecei a ruminar sobre os acontecimentos. O primeiro deles foi o meu sexto sentido de mediador ficar alerta na presença de um poltergeist que aparentemente estava naquele programa de TV. O segundo era as intenções do mesmo. Estava claro, pelo modo como ele mirava a banda, mais especificamente o Tohma, que o alvo do cara era o meu "amado" cunhado. Entretanto era chegar a conclusões precipitadas afirmar que Seguchi estava sendo assombrado. Quero dizer, certo que sou praticamente ignorado pela minha família de lunáticos e agregados, mas eu saberia se acidentes estranhos estivessem rondando o presidente da NG Record, não saberia?

- Já sei, vou ligar pro Ryuichi. – a voz de Shuichi cortou os meus pensamentos e eu me virei a tempo de vê-lo correndo na direção da cozinha onde um dos telefones da casa ficava. Segundos depois Eiri sentou-se no sofá ao meu lado, acendendo um cigarro e me olhando como se eu fosse algum tipo de aberração de circo. Como resposta apenas ergui as sobrancelhas para ele perguntando silenciosamente qual era o problema.

- O idiota me contou o que houve. Holofote hum? Em rede nacional. Tohma vai processar até o último centavo da emissora. – já sinto pena do presidente da desafortunada emissora que vai ter que agüentar a ira do demônio que era Tohma Seguchi. Como se o imbecil precisasse ficar mais rico do que já era. – O que foi? Ficou impressionado?

- Hum? – não entendi a piada.

- Você está pálido. – Eiri declarou e eu fechei os punhos em um gesto instintivo. Não gostava de demonstrar meu desconforto fisicamente quando batia de frente com um poltergeist, mas não conseguia evitar o desagrado que eles me causavam. Era nauseante ficar na presença deles. A maioria estava tão carregado de ódio e rancor trazidos da vida passada que conseguiam me incomodar profundamente.

Mamãe dizia que era o meu sexto sentido aguçado que era sensível a emoções negativas. Eu respondia que era a merda acumulada pelos anos de vida que estava começando a feder nas costas dos fantasmas depois da morte. Claro que não falava isso com essas palavras. Tá doido? Mamãe podia ser um fantasma, mas ainda era capaz de lavar a minha boca com sabão.

- Está tudo bem. – Shuichi voltou para a sala bem a tempo de impedir que eu desse alguma desculpa para Eiri, ainda mais que ele me olhava desconfiado como se quisesse desvendar alguma coisa. Aniki sempre andou com o pé atrás comigo desde a minha gafe no enterro da mamãe ao falar que ela ainda estava ali. Com isto, ele sempre deu para me observar de perto como se esperasse que eu repetisse o meu erro, mas parecendo se desapontar quando nada acontecia.

Quando ele voltou de Nova Iorque, abatido, fechado e rebelde, pareceu esquecer-se da família e principalmente do irmão caçula. Agora que eu penso bem, Mika também costumava me olhar estranho depois da morte de nossa mãe e com isto uma conversa que eu tive com kaasan retornou a minha cabeça. Uma vez ela me pediu para eu parecer deprimido com a morte dela. Naquela época eu não entendi o pedido, mas o acatei. Hoje entendo o porquê. Afinal, era de se esperar que o caçula sentisse e chorasse mais pela perda da mãe. O problema era que para mim mamãe não tinha partido, eu ainda a via, ela ainda me visitava, mas os outros não sabiam disso e não poderiam saber e com certeza achavam estranho o pequeno Tatsuha estar agindo como se nada tivesse mudado.

- Ele disse que amanhã conversaremos melhor. O programa não vai voltar ao ar e o especial foi remarcado. – novamente Shuichi interrompeu os meus pensamentos. O especial vai ser remarcado? Estou chocado. Tohma não quis o fígado do produtor do programa e o rim do dono da emissora por causa do acidente? Será que meu cunhado estava perdendo o tato? Nah… talvez fosse o choque que ainda não o fez registrar o quanto ele poderia lucrar com tudo o que aconteceu.

Mas epa, peraí, pára e retorna.

- Amanhã não é sábado? – me intrometi na conversa. Na verdade era mais monólogo, pois Shuichi falava, Eiri fumava fingindo que o ouvia e Shindou continuava tagarelando sem perceber que era completamente ignorado pelo meu irmão.

- Artistas não param de trabalhar só porque é final de semana ou feriado Tatsuha. – ele me respondeu rindo e eu lancei um longo olhar para o aniki. Ele era a prova viva de que pessoa famosa não parava de trabalhar nunca, ainda mais quando o vi se levantar do sofá, ir para a cozinha, pegar uma cerveja e retornar de pronto para o escritório e se trancando lá.

Cara, sério mesmo, Eiri quer convencer quem de que fica todas as vinte quatro horas do dia escrevendo aquelas merdas que o mundo literário tem o mal gosto de chamar de Best Seller? Não, verdade, eu já tentei ler um livro do meu irmão, e coloque ênfase no _tentar_, mas não consegui passar do primeiro capítulo. Aquilo é literatura para donas de casas frustradas com os maridos assalariados e que eram covardes demais para arrumar um amante para apimentar a sua vida.

- Eu posso ir? – melhor voltar ao foco aqui. Que era? Tohma e o suposto caso de assombração. Shuichi me olhou estranho diante da minha pergunta e fez uma expressão de agonia. Acho que eu entendia o dilema dele. Eu fui banido do prédio da NG Record depois de uma tentativa frustrada há dois anos de ver o Ryuichi Sakuma quando soube que ele estava em passagem rápida pelo Japão.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha diante da demora dele para me responder e podia jurar que vi Shuichi começar a suar frio. Decisão, amarga decisão. Deixa o adorado cunhado ir visitar a NG depois de ser banido e estar propenso a perder o emprego por causa disso ou vetava a ida dele e se salvava da fúria do Tubarão Branco Tohma? A vida sabia ser cruel quando te colocava entre a cruz e a espada desta maneira.

- Quer saber, esquece! Lembrei que tinha marcado um encontro com uns amigos meus que estão na cidade… - resolvi salvar o pobre coitado e a expressão de alívio que Shuichi fez quase me fez rir. Eu gostava de torturá-lo de vez em quando, fazer o quê. Sem contar que eu não precisava de passe livre para entrar na NG, não neste caso. Quando o assunto era mediação o melhor era passar o mais incógnito possível.

Além do mais muita coisa mudou em dois anos. Muita coisa foi aprendida em dois anos e uma dessas coisas foi à maravilhosa arte do arrombamento. Portanto, quem precisava entrar pela porta da frente se tinha acesso livre e sem impedimentos pelas portas dos fundos? Preciso responder? Não! Então que os jogos comecem e poltergeist se prepare que eu vou pegar você. Ninguém quase machuca meu adorado Sakuma-sama e sai impune disso. E depois dessa frase insira risada insana só para causar efeito. E quem sabe depois de bancar o herói eu ganhe o mocinho no final e de preferência um que seja moreno de olhos claros e astro do rock.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo III**

Deixei a minha cabeça pender, fazendo com que a minha testa batesse fortemente contra a porta de ferro. Ao meu lado minha mãe ainda resmungava algo que eu fiz questão de ignorar no segundo que ela começou o seu sermão. Agora o que a minha mãe estava fazendo no momento que eu estava prestes a entrar de gaiato na NG usando as portas dos fundos, eu não sei. Ela não costumava me acompanhar quando eu saía para fazer trabalho de mediador então por que justo hoje ela resolveu mudar de idéia?

- Reika Uesugi! – chamei quando ela soltou a nonagésima frase de repreensão sobre como o que eu estava fazendo era errado, ilegal e onde diabos eu tinha aprendido isso? Não, sério, ela falou "diabos". Quando a minha mãe começava a praguejar era para você saber o grau da irritação dela. Diabos era o grau mais leve, quando ela chegava a xingamentos pesados era o alerta para você correr e salvar a sua vida.

- Tatsuha Uesugi! – rebateu, me fixando com aquele olhar dourado que às vezes me causava arrepios. Os punhos foram para os quadris e o pé começou a bater insistentemente contra o chão de cimento. Pois bem, me deixe recapitular a situação para explicar o porquê do aparecimento repentino da minha mãe nesta adorável manhã de sábado em Tóquio.

Depois de brincar de torturar o Shuichi na noite passada sobre acompanhá-lo até o prédio da NG de onde fui banido, fazendo meu pobre cunhando entrar em um dilema, eu saí com uma desculpa pela tangente dizendo que teria um compromisso. O que essa história de compromisso significa? Um álibi. Se alguma coisa de errado acontecer e eu tiver que me mandar do local às pressas, mas sofrer a infelicidade de alguém me ver na cena do crime, ao menos eu tenho esse álibi que depois terei que formular melhor. Nada que uns telefonemas e cobrança de favores não resolva.

Então, eu acordei cedo, vesti uma calça cargo cheia de bolsos onde eu costumava enfiar o material que usava no meu trabalho de mediação e segui para o metrô, partindo para a NG. Sim, metrô. Quando você precisa fugir é mais fácil desaparecer em uma multidão do que tentar escapar sobre uma moto no meio do trânsito caótico de Tóquio. Mas voltando ao meu dilema… Então eu cheguei ao prédio da NG e não fiquei surpreso ao ver que laqueando a porta principal havia dois seguranças. Dois armários três por três com ternos pretos e óculos escuros.

Se eu quisesse conseguiria derrubar os dois com um chute só, mas não estava a fim de chamar a atenção. Ser incógnito lembra? Este era o meu objetivo. Então, sorrateiro, eu dei a volta pelo edifício e entrei em uma ruela aos fundos dele onde havia várias portas de acesso para carga e descarga de equipamentos e saída de material e outras coisas que todo prédio precisa para funcionar. Um caminhão estava estacionado com a traseira para duas grandes portas de ferro que pareciam portas de um galpão e descarregava algumas caixas que não consegui reconhecer.

Rapidamente parei os meus passos e retrocedi. Não queria ser visto, não queria que ninguém soubesse que eu estava ali. Refiz o caminho de mais cedo e quando cheguei à lateral do prédio vi que havia uma grande porta sem nenhum aviso para o que ela servia ou o que guardava. Mas isso não me interessava, o que me interessava era o fato de que ela não estava protegida e era um acesso para dentro da NG.

Então, retirando dos meus bolsos multifuncionais um jogo de finas barras de ferro e pinças eu comecei o meu trabalho genial de arrombamento. E foi neste momento que a minha mãe apareceu, começando o seu sermão infindável sobre como o que eu estava fazendo era errado e que esta não havia sido a educação que ela havia me dado.

- Escuta! – a cortei mais uma vez antes que ela retornasse a ladainha de sempre. – Preciso entrar no prédio, mas o Seguchi não permitirá isto de boa vontade. Não posso ser visto caso tenha que fazer um exorcismo, e você sabe como as coisas podem ficar feias em um exorcismo. Então esta é a minha única opção. Agora cale a boca e me deixa trabalhar. – certo, fui grosseiro. Acho que existia algum tipo de regra no budismo que falava sobre respeitar os pais acima de qualquer coisa… Não, espera, isto era no catolicismo. Crença errada. Mas que se dane! O importante é que ela fique quieta.

E surpresa, surpresa, ela ficou. Quero dizer, mamãe estufou as bochechas em um bico e as mesmas estavam começando a ficar vermelhas, se isto fosse possível para um fantasma, as sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e os olhos brilhavam de maneira perigosa. Eu sabia que quando ela fazia esta cara era pernas para quem te quero, pois com certeza ela iria soltar a sua fúria de uma maneira que iria além dos gritos normais que as mães dão ao repreender os filhos, ela iria fazer isto usando seus poderes também. Mas para o meu completo choque ela apenas soltou um grunhido e desapareceu.

Ah, paz finalmente, pensei aliviado, pois já estava esperando pelo pior, e retornei ao meu trabalho.

Cinco minutos foi o que eu precisei para conseguir arrombar a porta, mas não comemorei diante do meu ato de genialidade. Na verdade estava mais do que acostumado. Quando percebi que para entrar em alguns lugares sem causar muito alvoroço eu precisaria aprender a abrir fechaduras de maneira ilegal, recorri à internet e me auto didatizei. Meu dever de casa foram as portas do templo e a minha primeira prova foi quando precisei invadir uma velha casa tombada para tentar convencer um velho fantasma a desencarnar.

O problema era que a maioria dos lugares que eu arrombei foram lugares públicos ou de pouca segurança. Mas esta era a NG Record e Seguchi era paranóico. Minha única esperança era que a porta não tivesse alarme e rezando por isto eu a empurrei, esperando alguns segundos para ouvir o som estridente avisando os seguranças de que havia um intruso. Quando depois de um minuto eu não ouvi nenhum alarde vindo na minha direção resolvi entrar, a barra estava limpa.

Ao que parecia a porta da felicidade que eu havia escolhido tinha me levado para uma sala que servia como guarda tranqueira, pois além de empoeirada, escurecida e com cheiro de mofo, havia equipamentos empilhados a um canto, cadeiras e mesas em outro e uma mesa de equalização na qual eu quase tropecei estava no caminho entre a porta de acesso aos domínios da NG e eu.

Pegando o boné preso em meu cinto, o coloquei na cabeça para ajudar a ocultar a minha identidade. Com uma pequena lanterna que sempre carregava comigo, comecei a vasculhar a sala a procura de algo que me ajudasse a passar despercebido e vi uma caixa de papelão a um canto vazia. Fui até ela e comecei a enchê-la com velhas fitas de gravação e alguns microfones de estúdio que haviam por perto. Com isto pronto me ergui trazendo a caixa junto e fui até a porta de acesso a parte interna do prédio, checando a mesma e agradecendo por estar destrancada.

Fase um do plano completa: estou dentro da NG. Agora vamos para a fase dois, e essa seria um pouco mais complicada. Meu coração palpitava enquanto eu percorria os corredores carregando aquela caixa embolorada e fingindo ser um mero funcionário levando alguns equipamentos para algum canto do lugar. Pessoas passavam por mim e me davam bom dia, as quais eu igualmente respondia. Abaixei mais a aba do meu boné quando cruzei com um segurança, mas este nem me deu uma segunda olhada.

Cheguei ao elevador, praticamente me projetando para dentro dele quando as portas se abriram e suspirando de alívio ao vê-las se fechando. Com isto remexi em mais um bolso de minha calça, sem largar a caixa, pois ela era o meu escudo para o meu rosto e meu disfarce, e peguei um pequeno amuleto que lá estava.

Sabe, a história do amuleto era engraçada. Uma vez fui praticamente carregado por uma garota da escola a qual eu estava xavecando para uma loja exotérica que tinha recém inaugurado no bairro comercial de Kyoto. Eu não costumava freqüentar estes lugares, achava pura bobagem comercial, mas não queria perder os pontos adquiridos naquela semana com a menina, então eu fui. Entrando no lugar não fiquei surpreso com a música para meditação que ecoava no ambiente ou o forte e enjoativo cheiro de incenso. Uma fonte formava uma pequena cascata e o barulho da água me dava sono.

De qualquer maneira enquanto a garota rodava pela loja feito criança em loja de brinquedos, eu resolvi dar a minha avaliada no local. Havia livros sobre espiritualidade, alguns acessórios, roupas e outras coisas ligadas ao misticismo. Enquanto eu via algumas pedras, uma atendente me abordou subitamente, surgindo do nada, e eu quase pensei que ela era algum fantasma.

- É uma pedra de espíritos. – ela havia me dito e eu a encarei com as sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto a via recolher uma pedra em formato de diamante e de uma cor branca que parecia que ela possuía névoa por dentro. – Ela é boa para detectar espíritos. – me explicou e eu quase ri. Eu também era bom nisso lindinha, e não precisava de pedra para poder me auxiliar. – Estranho você fazer esta escolha… - escolha? Que escolha? Eu só estava olhando. – Tome – ela havia puxando a minha mão e colocado a pedra na palma aberta. – leve, é por conta da casa.

Quis indagá-la do porque desta atitude tão camarada, mas ela já tinha se afastado para ir atender outros clientes. Resignado eu enfiei a pedra no bolso e fiquei esperando pela minha "namorada". Por dias depois deste incidente eu tinha me esquecido daquela pedra, até que uma noite eu acordei com um grito irritado de dor e abri os olhos para ver a minha mãe tentando fugir de um objeto estranho que parecia estar lhe atacando.

Mais do que depressa eu pulei para fora da cama e fui ao socorro dela, recolhendo o objeto no ar e vendo com espanto que era a tal pedra e que a mesma realmente detectava espíritos. Quem diria heim? De vez em quando essas coisas exotéricas funcionavam. E era por isso que eu a tinha neste momento. Não havia como eu sair rodando o prédio da NG de cima a baixo procurando um fantasma sem levantar suspeitas. Eu os sentia quando estavam por perto, mas a pedra tinha um raio de abrangência maior que o meu sexto sentido.

As portas do elevador se abriram e meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Eu sei que não era do tipo que sempre ganhava na loteria, mas por que essas coisas aconteciam quando eu menos esperava? O que acontecia? Está curioso? Que tal o fato de junto com alguns produtores e outros funcionários, Ryuichi Sakuma e Noriko Ukai tenham entrado no elevador que eu estava?

Meu corpo todo formigou querendo largar caixa e tudo de lado para dar uma de fã apaixonado, mas o meu lado mediador me fez ficar parado no lugar e apenas me encolher num canto do aposento apertado e trazer a caixa mais para cima para assim cobrir o meu rosto. Tive que segurar um pouco a respiração, pois o cheiro de mofo no papelão quase me fez tossir e acima das pontas de fitas e microfones eu consegui observar o meu Deus conversando animadamente com a companheira de banda.

- E então depois o Kuma-chan me disse que eu fui muito corajoso ao salvar o Tohma-kun… - rolei os olhos. Por mim ele poderia ter deixado o holofote esmagar aquele loiro azedo, mas aí pensei que talvez seria mais uma alma para me assombrar e não queria ter o Seguchi me aporrinhando pelo resto da eternidade. Mas vamos confessar, o Nittle Grasper sem o Ryuichi não é nada, então que diferença faz um tecladista a mais ou um a menos na banda?

- Ainda sim acho que vocês dois tiveram muita sorte, mas ainda não entendo como aquilo foi acontecer. Tohma disse que o laudo dos bombeiros afirmou que a estrutura estava firme e segura e que era muito estranho aquele refletor ter se soltado… - Noriko comentou e eu não consegui segurar um pigarro de escárnio. Automaticamente os olhos de todos se voltaram na minha direção e eu fiz apenas um gesto sem graça de coçar a cabeça coberta pelo boné e pedir desculpas. Rapidamente eles me esqueceram e retornaram as suas conversas.

Ou quase.

Ryuichi parecia ainda me olhar longamente, como se quisesse decifrar alguma coisa, mas quando viu a minha sobrancelha erguida na sua direção, pareceu que ele tinha notado a sua indiscrição e retornado a conversa com Noriko. Subitamente senti o cristal ainda na minha mão começar a esquentar e a tremer, querendo ser liberto para assim ir buscar o fantasma que pressentia. Sério mesmo, essa coisinha era melhor que cão farejador. Com isto em um gesto rápido eu abri passagem pelas pessoas e cliquei o botão do oitavo andar quando vi que estávamos quase chegando nele.

Com um "plin" as portas do elevador se abriram e eu quase pulei para fora dele na pressa de sair, ganhando alguns resmungos por causa da minha atitude nada educada. Por reflexo olhei por cima dos ombros para as portas que agora se fechavam e vi que estranhamente Ryuichi estava mais uma vez com o olhar fixo em minha pessoa. Prendi a respiração e assim que ele sumiu de vista a soltei novamente. A pedra em minha mão parecia inquieta e logo larguei a caixa no chão e abri a palma, liberando o cristal.

Em um segundo ela disparou feito uma bala brilhante e eu tive que correr para conseguir acompanhar o seu ritmo, torcendo para que ninguém cruzasse o nosso caminho. Afinal seria uma visão interessante: um garoto correndo atrás de uma pedra que se movia sozinha. Deslizei em uma esquina quando ela fez uma curva brusca e parei ofegante quando ela também finalmente parou, flutuando na minha frente a poucos centímetros acima do chão.

Ergui a sobrancelha enquanto recolhia o cristal novamente em minha mão e o guardava em um dos meus bolsos. Tecnicamente não havia nada naquele corredor e eu não queria nem imaginar que aquilo havia sido um alarme falso. Mas então aconteceu. Os pêlos dos meus braços e nuca se arrepiaram e eu só tive tempo de me jogar no chão antes que um vaso decorativo que vinha na minha direção pelas costas me acertasse.

- Quem é você? – uma voz nada feliz praticamente rosnou a pergunta e eu me levantei num salto, virando para poder ficar cara a cara com o poltergeist. Fiquei surpreso ao ver que o fantasma era um homem jovem, de cabelos caramelo e olhos acinzentados. Parecia bem simpático, usava roupas sociais e eu até que gostaria de bater um longo papo com ele se não fosse o fato dele ter uma carranca nada bonita no rosto.

- Hei… e aí cara? Tudo bem? – pergunta imbecil não é? Nada estava bem, o sujeito estava morto e ele fez questão de me lembrar da minha estupidez quando arremessou um quadro na minha direção. Me movi mais uma vez, saindo da linha de tiro e me arremessando atrás de uma coluna. O quadro tinha passado tão perto do meu rosto que o vácuo causado pelo seu rastro de vento arrancou o meu boné. – Olha só, por que você e eu não nos sentamos e vamos conversar? Tenho certeza que qualquer que seja o seu problema, este pode ser resolvido. – tecnicamente não podia, poltergeist's não gostavam de interagir de maneira civilizada, mas é que eu não estava a fim de brigar a esta hora da manhã. Ainda era muito cedo para arrumar alguns hematomas.

Como resposta ele apenas gargalhou e jogou outro vaso na minha direção que felizmente espatifou-se na coluna onde eu estava. Acha mesmo que eu ficaria parado esperando ver o que aconteceria? Claro que não! Rapidamente mudei de lugar e com os olhos comecei a procurar outro esconderijo, ainda mais quando o vi começar a levitar um sofá que havia ali perto.

Agora juro que quando tudo isto terminar eu iria perguntar ao Tohma por que diabos ele tinha tanta tralha enfeitando os corredores da NG. Corredor é local de passagem, não sala de espera, então não precisava de tanto bagulho, ainda mais quando este bagulho estava sendo jogado sem motivo aparente contra mim.

- Olha só cara… eu realmente 'to tentando ser racional, mas você não está colaborando. – já estava começando a ficar irritado e virei para poder encará-lo melhor, com os punhos fechados e pronto para avançar sobre ele para assim nocauteá-lo antes que ele fizesse isto comigo. Entretanto me surpreendi quando os olhos claros ficaram largos e o sujeito ficou mais pálido do que o normal para um morto. O sofá que levitava ao seu lado caiu com um baque barulhento no chão e antes de sumir com uma expressão atordoada eu juro que o ouvi murmurar:

- Eiri. – e com isto desaparecer. Fiz uma expressão confusa que logo desapareceu quando ouvi o barulho de passos. Mas que merda, pensei enquanto olhava ao meu redor a procura de uma rota de fuga, havia me esquecido que o quadro e vasos arremessados pelo fantasma desconhecido fizeram barulho e chamaram a atenção de alguém. Com isto, não fiquei surpreso ao ver meu caminho bloqueado por seguranças que eram acompanhados por… surpresa, surpresa: Tohma Seguchi e Cia.

- Agora fudeu. – murmurei quando vi os brutamontes virem na minha direção. Agora fudeu de vez!


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

Minha reação instintiva quando vi os dois seguranças virem na minha direção foi a de fechar os punhos e descer o cacete nos engravatados. No entanto, algo dentro de mim me segurou a tempo para não bater nos homens, pois sei que isto apenas iria piorar a minha situação. Resignado, permiti que os dois brutamontes se enganchassem em meus braços como dois anzóis de pesca e me carregarem na direção de um Seguchi nada alegre ao me ver dentro de seus domínios.

- Cunhado querido! – soltei, colocando no meu rosto a melhor expressão cara de pau que eu tinha. Seguchi franziu os lábios e as sobrancelhas e juro que quase o ouvi rosnar. Fazendo aquela cara ele parecia um poodle prestes a atacar um pitbull. Era cômico de se pensar na cena, mas nada bonito de se ver.

- Tatsuha. – ele pronunciou o meu nome como se o mesmo fosse amaldiçoado e a minha cara de pau prontamente se desfez quando percebi que os olhos verdes estavam mirando para além de mim e os seguranças, mais exatamente ao longo do corredor atrás de nós onde havia um sofá revirado, um quadro caído e dois vasos quebrados.

- Eu posso explicar. – disse antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca e dei uma olhada por cima do ombro para a bagunça que estava no corredor. Um dos vasos arremessados era de planta e agora terra e folhas enfeitavam o chão de piso encerado. – Certo, não dá pra explicar. – continuei. Como eu diria a ele que a culpa não foi minha, mas sim de um cara morto que aparentemente me confundiu com o Eiri?

Espera aí. Eiri. O sujeito achou que eu era o meu irmão antes de sumir e isto só podia significar uma coisa: o falecido era conhecido da família. E provavelmente conhecido do Tohma, já que estava assombrando a NG em vez do apartamento do meu irmão. Ótimo, agora lá ia eu em um trabalho irritante de investigação para descobrir quem era o pobre infeliz e para isto eu teria que usar como fonte o Seguchi. Ipii urra! Como se realmente fosse fácil arrancar alguma coisa do loiro minguado. Valeu poderes superiores pela merda que vocês jogaram em cima de mim.

- Levem-no. – foi à única coisa que Tohma disse e mais do que depressa os dois armários que me seguravam pelos braços me ergueram do chão e começaram a me arrastar na direção do elevador. Seguchi nos seguiu em silêncio e em poucos minutos estávamos dentro da máquina, com somente uma música vinda do rádio e ecoando no espaço apertado para quebrar a quietude que caíra sobre nós.

Minutos depois o elevador chegou ao vigésimo primeiro andar e mais uma vez me vi arrastado pelos seguranças do Tohma, sendo seguido de perto pelo mesmo. Dei um olá desajeitado, acompanhado por um sorriso amarelo para a secretária do Seguchi que acompanhava a cena com uma expressão surpresa e tropecei nos próprios pés quando fui arremessado dentro da sala do presidente da NG. Tohma entrou logo atrás de mim, fechando a porta com um estalo e eu percebi para o meu extremo horror que estávamos sozinhos e comigo cada vez mais perto de ser assassinado pelo predador oxigenado.

- Sente! – ordenou e eu o encarei por alguns segundos antes de caminhar até a cadeira em frente à mesa de Seguchi e me sentar nela. Fechei meus dedos contra as palmas das minhas mãos, tudo para evitar qualquer resposta mal criada que pudesse surgir enquanto Tohma dava o seu sermão. Porque eu sabia que aí vinha um belo sermão.

- Eu deveria chamar a polícia, sabia disso? – mas não vai fazer, pois não quer o seu "bom" nome manchado pelas manchetes dos jornais, não é mesmo? – Mas não vou fazer porque não quero o nome da família nos jornais. – não sei dizer se Tohma era repetitivo em seus sermões ou se eu já tinha ouvido os mesmos tantas vezes que já tinha decorado linha por linha. – Imagino a decepção da Mika ao saber o que você aprontou, logo ela que se esforçou tanto para te dar uma boa educação… - quis corrigi-lo de pronto já que Mika por anos tentou bancar a minha mãe, mas não conseguiu. Até porque eu tinha uma mãe que apesar de morta ainda estava muito presente na minha vida.

- Por que você faz essas coisas Tatsuha? – percebi que Tohma tinha parado de rodar pela sala e agora estava estacionado às costas da minha cadeira, pois conseguia ver o reflexo dele no vidro da enorme janela que cobria a parede atrás da mesa de carvalho. Cobri um bocejo com a palma da minha mão e logo meu cérebro começou a viajar, ignorando a ladainha do Seguchi.

Fixei a minha atenção em um outdoor que tinha sobre o prédio em frente, não ficando surpreso que ele anunciava o lançamento do novo single do Nittle Grasper, o mesmo que eu já tinha reservado faz tempo em um site de venda de CDs pela internet. Entediado, apoiei o cotovelo no encosto de braço e descansei minha cabeça nos nós dos meus dedos. Ainda bem que Seguchi ainda estava tagarelando atrás de mim e não tinha presenciado a minha expressão de "to cagando e andando para o que você diz". Logo ouvi as solas dos sapatos caros de Tohma baterem contra o piso de madeira da sala e presumi que o loiro voltara a rodar de um lado para o outro enquanto continuava o seu longo discurso de como eu deveria crescer, parar de envergonhar a família com os meus atos e minha obsessão infantil pelo Ryuichi e que eu deveria mirar nos exemplos dos meus irmãos.

Hah, como se eu quisesse me tornar uma esposa neurótica como a Mika ou um bastardo frígido como o Eiri. Dá licença, mas eu estava muito feliz como estava, com ou sem fantasmas me assombrando. E se for avaliar bem, dentro da minha família de psicóticos, até que eu poderia ser considerado o mais normal de todos mesmo com essa história de mediador. Então eu deveria estar recebendo um prêmio pelo sucesso de me manter são neste clã de malucos em vez de estar ouvindo este sermão.

Por ato reflexo fechei os meus olhos, pensando em quantos minutos de sono eu poderia desfrutar antes de Tohma perceber que eu não estava dando a mínima para ele e dar um chilique. E, pelo jeito que a falação continuava de maneira ininterrupta, acho que ao menos uns dez minutos eu conseguiria. Com isto, recostei a minha cabeça no espaldar da cadeira e relaxei todo o meu corpo. Sabe eu conseguia pegar no sono em questão de segundos, cair no sono era coisa fácil para mim, era só relaxar um pouco os músculos e voilá. Um dom que eu considerava uma maravilha visto que até um alfinete caindo no chão era capaz de me acordar. Era por isso que eu sempre já estava desperto e de pé quando um fantasma invadia sem aviso o meu quarto. Meus sentidos sempre estavam em alerta constante por causa da mediação.

Com isto eu já sentia meu corpo todo relaxar, já entrando no primeiro estágio do sono enquanto a voz do Seguchi me ninava, quando novamente aquele arrepio característico fez os meus pêlos eriçarem. Num estalo abri os olhos e eles prontamente se fixaram além da grande parede de vidro, vendo com horror que o fantasma de mais cedo estava lá fora, flutuando a vários metros acima do chão e com os olhos cinzentos escurecidos em um tom quase negro e acompanhando de maneira predatória a caminhada de Tohma pela sala. Prendi a respiração, todos os nervos do meu corpo querendo reagir à presença do poltergeist. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ainda não tinha aprendido a voar e não poderia simplesmente me atirar contra a janela em cima do sujeito. Aí sim seria loucura.

Apreensivo fiquei parado na cadeira esperando para ver o que iria acontecer. Com uma expressão maldosa ele desviou o olhar de Seguchi para mim e eu pude jurar que os olhos adquiriram um tom mais claro e suave ao me encarar. Vi que os lábios dele se mexeram, formando uma única palavra: Eiri e depois ele retornou a atenção a Tohma. Meu coração saltou no peito quando ouvi o primeiro estalo de vidro trincando e uma linha fina começando a se formar sobre a superfície da janela.

- Tohma… - chamei para ver se o meu cunhado calava a boca e percebia que estava correndo perigo, mas o mesmo apenas parou ao meu lado e me encarou fixamente com a expressão de desagrado de mais cedo praticamente tatuada em seu rosto.

- O que foi? Resolveu se explicar? – zombou e outro estalo, mais alto que o primeiro, ecoou pela sala. Isto pareceu chamar a atenção do loiro que mirou com curiosidade a janela e em um gesto totalmente estúpido aproximou-se do vidro para poder averiguar melhor o que estava acontecendo. O sorriso do fantasma ao ver a atitude de Tohma alargou-se para algo extremamente macabro e agora todos os nervos do meu corpo estavam vibrando e parecendo gritar constantemente: perigo, perigo!

Veias foram se formando ao longo da janela enquanto as rachaduras ficavam ainda maiores e quando vi os olhos do poltergeist escurecerem por completo, parecendo que as íris tinham se expandido até preencher a parte branca do globo, eu reagi. Num pulo empurrei a cadeira em que sentava para longe, pondo-me de pé. Em outro pulo saltei por cima da mesa de presidente da NG e cheguei até Tohma que parecia estupidamente estático enquanto via o vidro se rachar perante os seus olhos, tentando compreender tal fenômeno estranho. Fechando a mão em seu pulso e o puxando, o tirei do seu estupor e o loiro até abriu a boca para protestar, mas eu já tinha pulado novamente sobre a mesa o trazendo comigo.

Um último estalo ensurdecedor ecoou pela sala e tudo pareceu ocorrer em câmera lenta depois disso. Uma força pareceu sugar o vidro para fora, na direção da rua, o fazendo desfragmentar em vários pedaços. Entretanto, eu sabia que a coisa não pararia por aí e por isso eu segurei com a mão livre a grande mesa de carvalho, a virando e derrubando no chão papéis, adereços, computador e etc, ignorando completamente o grito irritado de Tohma, pois neste momento meu corpo apenas reagia por reflexo. Em um gesto brusco arremessei o loiro no vão da mesa reservado às pernas e logo em seguida me espremi ao lado dele no espaço diminuto porque segundos depois de fazer isso, o inferno veio a terra.

Os cacos de vidro invadiram a sala e eu senti a madeira tremer às minhas costas quando pedaços cravaram-se sobre o tampo da mesa de maneira violenta. Os olhos claros de Seguchi ficaram largos de pavor ao verem cacos enormes se projetarem em todas as direções com a mesma velocidade que as balas saídas de uma arma e enterrarem em paredes ou então destruir quadros que continham discos de ouro e platina e estantes e outros objetos de decoração do escritório.

Batidas insistentes na porta indicavam que as pessoas do lado de fora tinham ouvido a confusão e tentavam entrar, sem muito sucesso. Os cacos de vidro continuavam a disparar a nossa volta, atingindo principalmente a mesa que usávamos como escudo e tudo pareceu uma eternidade enquanto éramos atacados pelos pedaços da janela. Tohma tremia ao meu lado e eu não consegui evitar o breve sentimento de piedade que cruzou o meu ser quando vi o quão pálido ele estava e o modo como a respiração dele estava errática. Esperava que o infeliz não entrasse em choque nos meus braços. Eu sabia algumas coisas sobre primeiros socorros, tive que aprender a me cuidar nos últimos anos para não ficar dando baixa constante nos hospitais. Mas de ossos quebrados, hemorragias internas e externas, hematomas e concussões eu entendia, agora choque por causa de susto não era a minha praia. Eu já não sabia o que era levar um bom susto há anos. Quando você se acostuma a ver pessoas mortas a torto e a direito, levar susto para quê? Eu até conseguia rir dos filmes de terror mais amedrontadores que existiam.

Finalmente no que pareceu horas o ataque repentino cessou e eu até arrisquei dar uma olhada por cima da borda da mesa para ver o fantasma dar um último sorriso macabro e desaparecer. Com isto o meu coração pareceu voltar as batidas normais, mas deu outro pulo quando o som de disparos soou pela sala. Virei na direção da porta para ver que a maçaneta desta tinha caído e agora a mesma era arrombada. K, o louco empresário do Bad Luck, agora era emoldurado pelo batente da porta e estava com a sua fiel magnum em punho. Os olhos azuis de K fizeram uma varredura pela sala, surpreendendo-se ao ver o estrago em que ela estava. Vento entrava agora pelo buraco que um dia foi à janela, levando os papéis revirados e poeira de vidro.

Lentamente eu saí debaixo da mesa virada, trazendo um Tohma trêmulo comigo. Em questão de segundos a sala começou a ser preenchida por seguranças, funcionários e uma secretária preocupada que começou a bajular o chefe, perguntando se ele estava bem. Por meu lado eu apenas me aproximei lentamente da janela quebrada, dando uma espiada por sobre o beiral para a rua e a vendo a metros de distância como uma coisa pequena e insignificante há vinte andares abaixo de mim. Ouvi uma comoção atrás de mim e uma voz familiar me chamou a atenção. Olhei por cima do ombro para ver que Ryuichi estava no escritório acompanhado de Noriko que tinha empurrado a secretária de Seguchi para o lado, tomando o lugar dela no quesito paparico.

Dei as costas para o buraco que foi uma janela um dia e voltei a minha atenção para a mesa. Involuntariamente encolhi os ombros ao ver que os cacos de vidro estavam enterrados profundamente no tampo dela, causando um estrago irreparável na mesma. Não quis nem imaginar o estrago maior que eles causariam se tivessem conseguido o seu intento, ou seja, acertar Tohma.

- A emergência já foi chamada. – a voz de K preencheu a sala e voltei a minha atenção para o americano que tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto diante do cenário que se apresentava. Aposto que todo o treinamento militar que ele teve quando jovem não cobria ataques de fantasmas irritados e como se defender deles. – Mas o que afinal aconteceu aqui? – perguntou e depois me lançou um olhar de suspeita. Quase ri na cara dele. Sério mesmo, se ele tivesse presumido bem, o que com certeza fez, deve ter chegado a conclusão de que o vidro havia explodido para dentro da sala com força o suficiente para os seus cacos destruírem tudo a sua volta e cravarem de maneira dolorosa na madeira da mesa. Se eu tivesse quebrado a janela em um acesso de fúria ou coisa parecida, o vidro explodiria para fora. Era pura física. Contanto, para ele ter feito o caminho inverso significava que o ataque viera de fora para dentro. Simples assim.

- O vidro… estourou. – Tohma pareceu finalmente recuperar a sua compostura, embora eu pudesse ver que ele ainda estava mais pálido que o normal e as suas mãos tremiam. Assim que explicou, ele virou-se na minha direção e me encarou de maneira estranha. – E você me salvou. – é desgraça, eu salvei a sua vida. O que ganho com isso então? Espero que a sua gratidão venha em dinheiro porque eu ando curto de grana ultimamente. – Como você sabia… - graças a Buda a pergunta dele foi interrompida quando os para-médicos entraram espalhafatosos pela sala, interrompendo qualquer interrogatório de Tohma.

Sabia que assim que ele se recuperasse do susto iria lembrar nos mínimos detalhes o que tinha acontecido e iria se recordar que eu tinha previsto antes mesmo dele reagir o que iria acontecer. E, com certeza, isso acarretaria em mais perguntas em como eu sabia que o vidro iria explodir pra dentro em vez de pra fora e que tal explosão seria perigosa e que iríamos precisar de proteção. E eu não estava a fim de responder que a causa daquela confusão era um fantasma que aparentemente achava que eu era o Eiri e que estava puto com o Seguchi.

- Você está sangrando. – fiquei surpreso ao perceber que a voz estava bem perto de mim, ao meu lado exatamente, e virei para ver Sakuma parado a poucos passos de distância e me olhando com uma expressão estranha. Franzi as sobrancelhas ao finalmente registrar o que ele tinha dito e senti uma fisgada no meu pescoço. Levei a mão até o ferimento e o toquei, sentindo algo quente e viscoso contra os dedos. Trouxe a mão na direção dos meus olhos e vi que Sakuma tinha razão, estava sangrando, mas não muito ao que parecia. Portanto o corte não era grave.

- Eu 'to legal. – respondi displicente. A adrenalina de encontrar com um poltergeist e sobreviver a um ataque de um ainda corria pelo meu corpo, por isso que o mesmo não estava reagindo muito bem à presença de Ryuichi Sakuma. Em um bom dia eu já teria pulado no cantor e o molestado, mas como podem ver hoje não estava sendo um bom dia para mim e nem para o Tohma que tentava dispensar os cuidados dos para-médicos sem muito sucesso.

Com o circo que estava armado eu vi nesta a minha oportunidade de sair de fininho do meio da confusão antes que alguém se lembrasse da minha presença na sala. Quando Ryuichi virou-se para responder o chamado de Noriko eu comecei a me afastar dele a passos suaves e extremamente silenciosos. Eu era muito bom nesse negócio de ser quieto, foi uma arte que eu aperfeiçoei com os anos de entrar e sair de casa de madrugada por causa do meu trabalho de mediador.

Não cantei vitória quando passei pela porta arrombada do escritório sem que ninguém notasse a minha presença e só soltei a respiração que prendia quando me vi em frente ao elevador e mirando o painel de andares dele que piscava indicando que ele estava subindo direto para o 21º sem nenhuma parada.

- Deveria deixar o para-médico olhar este ferimento. – quase que a minha alma saiu do corpo ao ouvir a voz e virei de supetão para perceber que mais uma vez estava sob o olhar intrigado de Ryuichi Sakuma. Quase gritei para ele um "faz barulho fantasma", mas me segurei. Era hilário o fato de que aparentemente os papéis estavam invertidos e parecia que era o Sakuma que tinha ficado obcecado por mim, pois não conseguia explicação melhor para o fato de que ele me seguiu até o elevador.

E por falar em elevador, agradeci quando o mesmo chegou ao andar e abriu as suas portas, mostrando um cubículo vazio no qual eu rapidamente me refugiei. Rangi os dentes ao ver que Ryuichi veio atrás de mim e apertou o botão térreo. Silêncio perdurou entre nós dois até que quando chegamos ao décimo andar Sakuma apertou o botão de emergência e o elevador parou com um tranco. Quase me belisquei para garantir que não estava sonhando, pois isto estava começando a se tornar uma das minhas fantasias sexuais, mas o latejar dos meus músculos doloridos pela tensão de mais cedo e a ardência em meu corte me fez perceber que eu estava bem acordado e aquela situação estava ficando cada vez mais estranha a cada segundo que passava.

Por um minuto ele ficou me encarando, parecendo pensar no que iria dizer e mudando de idéia cada vez que abria a boca para falar. Soltei um suspiro indicando o quanto eu estava começando a ficar contrariado com aquilo tudo. Queria ir para casa e me jogar sob um jato de água quente e esvaziar a cabeça para assim começar a arquitetar um plano sobre este fantasma que estava perseguindo Tohma. Quando deram dois minutos e Ryuichi não disse nada eu perdi a paciência, o empurrando para o lado e destravando o elevador que voltou a descer calmamente, felizmente sem parar em nenhum andar.

Quando finalmente as portas se abriram no térreo, saí da máquina sem dizer palavra para o Deus ao meu lado. Entretanto, quando estava prestes a me afastar do elevador, a voz dele pareceu soar pelo espaço entre nós e chegar aos meus ouvidos como se ele estivesse gritando neles.

- Eu sei quem você é. – disse em um tom calmo e suave que mais pareceu um berro para mim e assustado me virei para encará-lo, apenas para vê-lo sumir por detrás das portas do elevador que se fechavam. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei parado estático no saguão da NG, recebendo olhadas curiosas de quem passava, só sei que quando voltei a mim a única coisa que consegui soltar foi:

- Merda! – e pensar que pior do que isto não poderia ficar.


	6. Interlúdio Ryuichi

**Interlúdio **

**Ryuichi **

O barulho do holofote espatifando no chão soou por todo estúdio e eu pude claramente sentir o coração de Tohma bater a alta velocidade no peito, ecoando no mesmo ritmo que o meu. Poeira de vidro subiu pelo lugar e os gritos histéricos do público quase me ensurdeceram. De rabo de olho vi a brigada de incêndio prontamente jogar a fumaça de seus extintores contra os fios do projetor de luz que faiscavam e logo senti a presença de Noriko ao meu lado junto com os para-médicos. Em gestos rápidos eles nos ergueram do chão e começaram a avaliação de rotina sobre nós.

Estranhamente eu estava calmo diante de tudo o que aconteceu, mas Tohma ao meu lado parecia prestes a ter um colapso. Era estranho ver o loiro aparentar fragilidade desta maneira, mas acho que o susto ainda não registrou no cérebro dele e nem a reação reflexo que ele sempre tinha de manter a compostura de sempre mesmo diante do fim do mundo. Pessoas corriam a nossa volta tentando controlar o pânico que o acidente tinha causado e eu olhei na direção das câmeras apenas para ver que elas estavam desligadas.

Era estranho, agora que eu parava para pensar nisto. Em um momento eu estava lá, atrás do microfone, deixando o ritmo e a música tomar conta do meu corpo, me emergindo na canção como sempre fazia, quando senti algo cutucar no fundo da minha mente me incomodando. Não sei explicar, parecia que alguém estava falando alguma coisa e de repente todos os meus sentidos ficaram alerta e por um instante eu congelei na letra da música e olhei para trás, como se algum desconhecido tivesse me ordenado a fazer isto. E graças a tudo que é mais sagrado eu fiz isto, pois acho que se tivesse sido um segundo mais lento agora estaria era em um carro correndo atrás de uma ambulância que levava um Tohma extremamente ferido para o hospital.

- Ryuichi, tudo bem? – Noriko tocou em meu braço, chamando a minha atenção e eu dispensei um para-médico que tentava tomar a minha pressão. Eu estava bem, não tinha sofrido um arranhão e sinceramente era um milagre isto não ter acontecido. Aliás, foi um milagre tudo o que eu fiz, pois na hora eu estava tão movido a adrenalina que somente agora percebo que cruzei uma distância de três metros em dois segundos e me arremessei sobre um teclado que estava erguido a pelo menos 60 centímetros acima do chão.

Nossa, eu estava em boa forma. Parece que todas aquelas aulas de pilates e todas as horas correndo naquela esteira tediosa valeram a pena. Minhas mãos comicharam para sentir os pêlos ásperos de Kumaguro. Ele era o meu escudo de proteção e o meu calmante. Certo que muitos poderiam achar ridículo eu ter como melhor amigo um bichinho de pelúcia, mais ridículo ainda as minhas atitudes infantis, mas somente Noriko e Tohma conseguiam ver além da máscara que eu criei.

Não sou lesado da maneira como as pessoas pensam que eu sou, na verdade minha personalidade infantil é apenas um personagem, como tantos outros existentes por aí. Não existem cantores que se vestem de mulher, outros que se dizem serem vampiros milenares? Eu criei como persona uma criança. Tive a idéia quando ganhei o Kumaguro de presente… de uma criança. Não lembro direito o nome dele, só sei que era um conhecido de Tohma e tal fato aconteceu há uns doze anos, mas lembro de ter ficado comovido com a atitude do garotinho que tentou me animar me dando de presente seu brinquedo favorito.

Na época o Nittle Grasper estava iniciando carreira e eu tinha tido mais uma briga com a minha família sobre as minhas escolhas para a vida. Meu pai queria que eu completasse os estudos, fizesse faculdade e fosse um homem de respeito na sociedade. Eu queria ser cantor e famoso e por isso, depois de mais uma discussão, eu sai de casa e fui me refugiar na casa do Tohma apenas para perceber que tinha aparecido em uma hora errada. Meu amigo estava recebendo em casa para o jantar a família de uma garota que ele tinha começado a namorar, mas, educado como sempre, ele não me dispensou e me acolheu.

No entanto, eu não queria atrapalhar os compromissos dele então fui me refugiar em seu quarto e foi aí que conheci este menino. Aparentemente ele era o irmão caçula da namorada de Tohma, tinha cinco anos e estava agarrado ao Kumaguro como se este fosse o seu bote salva-vidas e por detrás das orelhas do coelho ele me olhava com grandes e expressivos olhos castanhos. Com a voz infantil me perguntou qual era o problema e sem entender o porquê eu acabei desabafando com ele.

Não sei se um menino de cinco anos chegou a compreender a gravidade da minha situação, mas o gesto dele foi o suficiente para me tirar da minha depressão. Ele me estendeu o Kumaguro dizendo que eu precisava de um amigo mais do que ele e me desejou sorte, prometendo que seria o meu fã número um a partir daquele momento. E era por isso que até hoje eu carregava o coelho de pelúcia comigo e fazia questão de cuidar bem dele. Foi presente do meu fã número um e mesmo que eu nunca mais o tenha visto, não iria me desfazer dele.

- Estou. – falei quando percebi que Noriko ainda esperava pela minha resposta. Em instantes K estava ao nosso lado, afastando toda a multidão que nos cercava em paparicos e trazendo os seguranças da banda junto com ele e que formaram um círculo a nossa volta e começaram a nos guiar na direção dos camarins. Me deixei levar sem protestos, ainda lançando um olhar por cima do ombro para o palco que agora era preenchido pelos bombeiros que tentavam decifrar o que tinha acontecido.

Depois disso tudo passou como um borrão para a minha mente registrar. Lembro do presidente da emissora invadindo nosso camarim e pedindo repetidas desculpas ao Tohma que apenas lhe sorria complacente. Tenho certeza que dependendo do laudo da perícia o loiro ainda estava decidindo se processava ou não a emissora. Lembro de receber um telefonema de um Shuichi histérico perguntando se estava tudo bem e passado ao menos uns cinco minutos assegurando a ele que nada de grave havia acontecido comigo ou com qualquer outro membro da banda. Depois me lembro de ter sido escoltado para a van que nos esperava e ser levado para casa.

Cansado e sabendo que o dia seguinte seria um dia de trabalho como outro qualquer, ainda mais que estávamos prestes a lançar um novo single prelúdio para um novo álbum, tomei uma ducha rápida e cai na cama, apagando no segundo que a minha cabeça tocou o travesseiro. Acordei com o toque do meu celular provindo da cômoda ao lado da minha cama e não precisei verificar a tela para saber quem estava me ligando.

- O que foi Nori-chan? – murmurei sonolento. Noriko fizera da missão dela de vida sempre me escoltar para qualquer lugar que eu tivesse que estar a trabalho, sabendo que se não fizesse isto era capaz de eu perder o compromisso ou por esquecimento ou por tomar o rumo errado. O que eu poderia dizer? Minha memória era péssima. Com a minha agenda sempre lotada eu nunca conseguia lembrar se terça era a sessão de fotos e quarta a entrevista para tal revista ou se o contrário. Assim como o meu senso de direção era igualmente ruim. Eu conseguia me perder na garagem do meu prédio, então imagine indo para a NG Record?

Já me sugeriram que eu arrumasse um assistente para resolver esses meus problemas, mas nenhum candidato era bom o suficiente para os padrões de Tohma Seguchi, já que ele que costumava fazer as entrevistas. Meu amigo não gostava de confiar a segurança e bem estar da sua galinha dos ovos de ouro a um estranho. No começo ele tinha K para esta função, mas agora que o americano estava mais ocupado com o estrondoso sucesso do Bad Luck não tinha mais tempo para ficar bancando a babá de estrelas de mais de trinta anos.

- Ryuichi é bom você estar acordado senão subirei até aí e te afogarei em uma banheira de água fria. – não duvido que ela fizesse isso e por isso acabei me levantando mesmo que meu corpo protestasse pela preguiça e clamasse pela cama.

- Espera aí? Como assim subir? – falei quando minha mente registrou o que ela disse.

- Já estou te esperando na portaria do seu prédio e você tem dez minutos para estar aqui em baixo. – dez minutos? Olhei para o relógio e vi que já era nove e meia da manhã. Eu tinha que estar na NG às nove.

- Merda! – soltei sem querer. Não era muito adepto a palavrões, mas às vezes eles escapavam. Joguei o celular sobre a cama e comecei a rodar o quarto a procura do que vestir. Pude ouvir a risada de Noriko vir do aparelho antes dela desligar. Em cinco minutos estava arrumado, saindo apressado pela porta do apartamento e usando as escadas em vez do elevador para chegar ao térreo. Em sete minutos me vi na portaria do prédio, colocando os bofes para fora por causa da correria e encarando uma Noriko bem sorridente. Ela estava feliz demais para alguém que, assim como eu, estava atrasada.

- Oito e quarenta e cinco em ponto. Acabou de bater um recorde Ryu. – me falou enquanto olhava o relógio. Como assim ainda era quinze para as nove? – Eu adiantei o relógio do seu quarto para garantir que assim você chegue na hora. – sua traíra, quase me fez enfartar jovem por causa dessa sua pequena peça. Você ainda me paga, pode esperar Noriko Ukai. A minha vingança será maligna.

Ainda sorrindo ela pegou na minha mão e me guiou para o carro que nos esperava. Tohma sempre deixava um carro e motorista a nossa disposição e Noriko fazia questão de usá-lo. Era o único privilégio como estrela internacional que ela gostava de abusar, pois não suportava locais tumultuados como metrô e dizia que já havia os usado demais quando era uma simples qualquer e que agora queria aproveitar certas mordomias. Eu não dizia nada, concordava com ela, ainda mais que não conseguia dirigir se isto dependesse a minha vida. Lembra do senso de direção ruim? Então, se a pé eu conseguia me perder, imagine dentro de um carro? Sem contar que muita coisa era exigida para dirigir e a minha atenção se dispersava muito facilmente, me tornando um terror atrás do volante.

Então, vamos só dizer que era mais seguro eu ter um motorista particular do que bancar o motorista.

Nosso caminho para a NG foi preenchido de conversas e planos sobre o novo CD, o curto percurso da minha casa até o prédio da gravadora pareceu ser feito em poucos segundos em vez de minutos. Assim que entramos na NG e fomos a caminho dos elevadores a conversa mudou para o que acontecera na noite passada e perdurou até descermos no sexto andar para descobrir assim que colocamos os pés no corredor um funcionário vir nos dizer que a gravação havia sido transferida para os estúdios do décimo andar.

Com isto esperamos calmamente pelo elevador voltar, ou outro subir, e em nossa espera alguns produtores e outros funcionários se uniram a nós, prontamente começando a nos perguntar o que foi aquilo que acontecera no programa noite passada e Noriko explicou calmamente para eles o incidente. Logo a conversa foi desviada para como eu tinha sido rápido em meus reflexos e assim que o elevador chegou entrei nele empolgado, a minha personagem infantil prontamente assumindo o lugar do Ryuichi que era somente conhecido pelos amigos e pessoas mais próximas a mim.

- E então depois o Kuma-chan me disse que eu fui muito corajoso ao salvar o Tohma-kun… - relatei empolgado e pude jurar que ouvi um suave pigarro de escárnio atrás de mim, mas ignorei. Logo Noriko acrescentou seu comentário com uma informação da qual eu ainda não tinha conhecimento.

- Ainda sim acho que vocês dois tiveram muita sorte, mas ainda não entendo como aquilo foi acontecer. Tohma disse que o laudo dos bombeiros afirmou que a estrutura estava firme e segura e que era muito estranho aquele refletor ter se soltado… - desta vez tive certeza que ouvi um pigarro de escárnio e confirmei isto quando além de mim os outros se viraram na direção do barulho. Atrás de nós havia um funcionário da NG que carregava uma caixa de equipamentos. Metade de seu rosto estava coberto pelo papelão, mas pude ver o sorriso sem graça que ele deu e a coçada da cabeça que fez o seu boné se mexer.

Ofeguei quando percebi intensos olhos castanhos me olhando e uma sensação de dejá vu apoderou-se de mim. A voz suave e grossa pediu desculpas pela interrupção e um arrepio desceu pela minha espinha. Continuei o encarando, querendo entender o que havia naquele homem, rapaz, não dava para dizer a idade dele direito, que parecia estar me atraindo tanto. Contudo, quando vi a sobrancelha negra se erguer indicando a minha indiscrição, me virei rapidamente para esconder o rubor que subiu as minhas bochechas.

Subitamente senti um movimento atrás de mim e o rapaz de antes agora abria passagem frenético entre as pessoas dentro do elevador, apertando o botão do oitavo andar e se projetando para fora da máquina assim que as portas se abriram. Por algum motivo eu senti um choque elétrico cruzar o meu corpo quando o senti esbarrar em mim durante a sua fuga repentina e não pude deixar de encará-lo enquanto via as portas novamente se fecharem. Outro arrepio cruzou a minha espinha quando orbes escuros se fixaram em meu rosto e depois foram ocultados pelas portas que se lacraram.

- Mas que grosseria. – Noriko reclamou, apertando novamente o botão do décimo andar que tinha se apagado diante desse pequeno show do homem desconhecido.

A chegada ao estúdio foi rápida depois disso e não me surpreendi em encontrar produtores e operadores de som já nos esperando. O teclado de Tohma estava montado a um canto, mas sem o seu dono por perto. Arqueei as sobrancelhas e me virei na direção de Noriko com uma pergunta muda estampada em meu rosto.

- Ele tem uma reunião agora pela manhã, mas falou que já deixou sua parte gravada e que qualquer alteração necessária era só comunicar a ele. – eu duvidava que fossemos precisar alterar o trabalho que Tohma já deixou adiantado. O homem era um gênio perfeccionista que não admitia erros em nada e cada vez que ele tinha que deixar sua parte pronta com antecedência fazia questão de a mesma estar mais do que perfeita. Suspirei, sabendo que seria um longo dia de gravações para conseguir acompanhar a paranóia do Seguchi. Não me entendam mal, eu era tão perfeccionista quanto meu amigo, mas ele levava o significado da palavra a níveis difíceis de alcançar.

Mesmo assim entrei no estúdio confiante de que nosso trabalho seria um sucesso antes mesmo de estar pronto. Sempre era. Não é para ser uma colocação arrogante, mas não construímos a carreira do Nittle Grasper baseados na sorte. Cada CD produzido, cada show feito, tem o nosso sangue, suor e alma neles. E se Tohma queria níveis além da perfeição, Noriko e eu iríamos atender ao pedido dele. Sempre atendíamos, porque era o mesmo que queríamos.

Normalmente, em um bom dia, a gravação de apenas uma faixa de música levava no mínimo meia hora para cima. Mas neste dia, não começamos nem dez minutos de trabalho quando o mesmo foi interrompido por um estrondo que pareceu vir de alguns andares abaixo de nós. Em unísso, todos nós paramos de fazer o que fazíamos e olhamos abobalhados uns para os outros. Bem, isto aqui era Tóquio e terremotos eram comuns na cidade, mas o barulho não foi acompanhado pelo tremor dos quais todos nós estávamos acostumados. Pelo contrário, foi seguido de outro barulho.

Um arrepio desceu pela minha espinha e uma sensação estranha começou a comprimir o meu peito, bem do lado do coração. Se eu não soubesse que a minha saúde era perfeita graças a todos os exames anuais que faço, ficaria preocupado com a possibilidade de um enfarto precoce. Mas o dito aperto mais parecia de ansiedade do que algum problema físico. Com um olhar para Noriko, retirei os fones de ouvidos e me voltei bem a tempo de ver a porta do estúdio ser aberta por um dos funcionários da NG.

- Seguchi-san ordenou que todos ficassem dentro dos estúdios. – ele comunicou e prontamente sumiu para assim passar o recado adiante. Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Ficar dentro dos estúdios? Por quê? Estava acontecendo alguma coisa dentro do prédio? Bem, fogo ou caindo ele não estava, senão Tohma teria mandado todos evacuarem o edifício. Burburinhos começaram a percorrer pela sala com as pessoas especulando o que estava acontecendo, mas um chamado de Noriko calou a todos.

- Bem, se Tohma mandou a gente ficar aqui, não deve ser nada muito sério. – ela falou, mas não parecia muito firme em sua teoria. – Vamos voltar ao trabalho! – ordenou e mais que depressa produtores e operadores de som retornaram aos seus lugares e eu recoloquei meus fones. Noriko poderia ser um pingo de mulher, mas era um pingo com bastante influência sobre os outros. Todos dizem que sou o líder do Nittle Grasper, mas não poderiam estar mais enganados. Eu sou mais do tipo de seguir o fluxo do que mandar em qualquer coisa.

Originalmente o líder é o Tohma, tendo como segundo em comando a Noriko, como eu costumo brincar. E, portanto, seguindo as instruções dela, voltamos ao trabalho, para sermos interrompidos vinte minutos depois com um estrondo que desta vez fez tremer o prédio inteiro. Prontamente pânico se alastrou pelo andar e não pude fazer nada além de seguir o fluxo. O pessoal do estúdio já fugia para o corredor e eu senti Noriko me segurar pelo pulso e me arrastar na direção do elevador.

Outro tremor pareceu balançar as bases do edifício e confesso que gelei ao pensar no pior, já que agora eu estava dentro do elevador com Noriko ao meu lado e ao que parecia sendo levado ao andar onde ficava a sala do Tohma. Todo o nosso trajeto desde a saída do estúdio foi feito em silêncio, com certeza porque a minha amiga estava apreensiva para saber o que estava acontecendo e porque a sensação ruim que tinha começado mais cedo parecia ter se intensificado.

As portas do elevador se abriram e fomos cumprimentados com uma cena peculiar. K, a secretária de Tohma e mais alguns funcionários esmurravam as portas da sala do presidente, tentando se fazer ouvir acima do barulho ensurdecedor que parecia estar vindo lá de dentro. Fiquei com o coração na garganta ao pensar que meu amigo estava lá dentro e o que de ruim poderia estar acontecendo para causar esta confusão toda.

De repente o barulho vindo do escritório cessou e K recuou um passo, sacando a sua fiel magnum e disparando contra a maçaneta que logo depois caiu diante do abuso das balas. Com um chute o americano escancarou a porta e por entre os espaços que a silhueta dele oferecia conseguimos ver o estrago que estava a sala do Tohma. A secretária de Seguchi se afastou, indo para a sua mesa e pegando o telefone, a vi digitar um número e logo ela estava falando com alguém que pelo pouco que consegui captar da conversa deveria ser a emergência.

Aos poucos fomos entrando no escritório que parecia ter sido bombardeado. Cacos de vidro se espalhavam sobre o chão, quebrando-se sob as solas dos nossos sapatos à medida que avançávamos sala adentro. Plantas de vasos estavam despedaçadas, como se tivessem sido podadas de maneira errática por algo bem afiado e eu tive a mórbida suspeita que foi pelos cacos que pisávamos. Quadros estavam destruídos, outros caídos, folhas eram varridas pelo sopro forte de vento que entrava e foi este detalhe que nos fez perceber o cenário completo.

O que era antes a grande janela que ficava atrás da mesa de Tohma agora não passava de um enorme buraco por onde entrava o barulho do trânsito da rua abaixo de nós e vento. A secretária de Seguchi retornou a sala no momento em que meu amigo era erguido do vão formado pelas gavetas da mesa por um rapaz que me surpreendeu ao ser o mesmo que encontramos no elevador mais cedo. E como eu sabia, sendo que parte do rosto dele pela manhã estava encoberto? Os olhos. Havia algo naqueles olhos que me eram familiar e cativantes. Sem contar que ele… era de tirar o fôlego.

De uma maneira ilegal de ser, pois ele parecia ser jovem, muito mais jovem que eu. Embora tivesse a altura e o corpo de um homem, algo nas atitudes dele enquanto era interrogado por K e nas feições dele indicavam que o garoto mal tinha saído da adolescência. Acordei de meus devaneios quando vi Noriko dispensar a secretária que bajulava Tohma e tomar o lugar dela no quesito mimos.

- Que estrago. – comentei displicente e me surpreendi ao ver a atenção do garoto voltada para mim. Segurei um arrepio. Logo ele deu as costas para mirar o buraco que foi a janela um dia.

– Mas o que afinal aconteceu aqui? – K parecia querer compreender o que tinha acontecido, mas juro que estava sendo difícil. Tecnicamente se tamanho estrago havia sido feito pelo garoto o vidro deveria explodir para fora e não para dentro como a trajetória dos cacos indicavam. - A emergência já foi chamada. – sem contar que o vidro da janela da sala de Tohma era a prova de balas.

Eu já falei que o meu melhor amigo é paranóico? Acho que sim.

- O vidro… estourou. – explicou-se Seguchi e todos os olhares recaíram sobre ele. O pobre coitado estava mais branco que o normal e os olhos ainda estavam largos por causa do susto. Era a segunda vez que alguma coisa estranha acontecia com ele em apenas dois dias. – E você me salvou. – continuou, virando-se para mirar o garoto moreno que não parecia feliz por ter todas as atenções sobre ele de novo. – Como você sabia… - o que Tohma ia perguntar foi interrompido pela chegada da emergência e o garoto pareceu satisfeito com isto.

Com todas as atenções divergidas para o meu amigo e com os bombeiros que agora tinham entrado na sala e avaliavam os estragos, eu aproveitei para observar o jovem que mirava o buraco da janela com o cenho franzido em uma expressão pensativa. Era absurdo, eu sei, a minha estranha fascinação por este garoto, mas eu não conseguia explicar. Algo dentro de mim parecia me puxar para ele, uma força desconhecida que me dava medo e ao mesmo tempo me deixava excitado diante desta perspectiva de nós dois termos alguma ligação misteriosa.

Como se ele fosse um imã, fui me aproximando aos poucos dele, até parar ao seu lado e mirar melhor o seu perfil. Seu rosto era bem desenhado, de traços suaves que eram anormalmente marcados pela carranca que ele ostentava. Seus cabelos negros brilhavam com reflexos azulados contra os raios de sol que entravam pela antiga janela. Não preciso então comentar mais uma vez sobre os olhos que me encantavam e não consegui desviar a minha atenção quando ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e vi músculos se movimentarem sob a pele morena, formando contornos que com certeza era o resultado de muito exercício.

Embora esguio, estranhamente ele parecia ser mais forte que o normal. Algo nele dava a sensação de que ao mesmo tempo em que ele podia ser uma pessoa acolhedora, afetiva, também poderia ser extremamente perigosa. Não sei se eram os músculos com os quais eu parecia fascinado, ou se era a expressão fechada, ou o fato de que perto dele todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiavam. E sabe o que é mais engraçado nisto tudo? Eu não estava entrando em curto. Quero dizer, aqui estou parado feito um paspalho observando a beleza de um homem que não deve nem ter chegado à maioridade e não estou surtando com perguntas contestando a minha sexualidade, pois antes de conhecer este garoto eu nunca dei dois relances a alguém do sexo semelhante.

Certo, as pessoas podem achar que eu tenho alguma paixonite pelo Shuichi, pelo modo como sempre estou colado nele, gritando o nome dele e o agarrando, mas isto se deve ao fato de que essas mesmas pessoas não me conhecem. Eu sou expansivo por natureza, quando gosto de alguém não tenho medo de demonstrar isto com gestos afetivos, seja homem ou mulher. Sem contar que o Shuichi é fofo e lembra a mim mesmo quando tinha a idade dele e estava em início de carreira.

Estas mesmas pessoas também pensam que eu tenho ou tive um caso com o Tohma, e só de ouvir isto tenho vontade de vomitar. Eu conheço aquele loiro desde o berço. Literalmente mesmo. Nossas famílias sempre foram próximas, onde Tohma estava, eu estava. Nossas mães costumam contar com um sorriso nos rostos que achavam isso uma graça quando via um bebê atrás do outro, brincando nos jardins. E embora em alguma parte distante da nossa infância houve um momento em que o loiro e eu não agüentávamos mais olhar para cara um do outro diante de tamanha convivência e vivíamos brigando, ainda sim éramos amigos.

E por que ninguém nunca especulou casos entre Noriko e eu? É porque ela está mais para a mãezona do grupo ou porque muitos acham que a minha atitude metrossexual está mais para homossexual mesmo? Povinho mente fechada.

- Você está sangrando. – soltei bestamente ao lado dele e percebi que agora meus olhos tinham se fixado em seu pescoço e o mesmo tinha um corte. Parece que ele não percebeu a minha presença, pois se virou surpreso para me encarar e eu juro que seus orbes escuros pareciam ter enegrecido mais ao me ver. Em reflexo ele levou a mão ao ferimento, como se somente agora percebesse que estava lá.

- Eu 'to legal. – me respondeu e ofeguei ao ouvir a voz rouca chegar aos meus ouvidos. Continuei o encarando bestamente até que a voz de Noriko me chamando me fez desviar a atenção dele.

- Estamos pensando em levar o Tohma para o hospital. – ela comentou quando se aproximou de mim e eu com certeza fiz uma expressão confusa e preocupada porque logo ela acrescentou: - Ele não está ferido, mas os pára-médicos acham melhor, pois a pressão dele está um pouco alta por causa do susto e já é a segunda vez que uma coisa dessas acontece com ele…

- E acham que no hospital ele vai estar protegido de proeminentes acidentes estranhos? – completei com escárnio. Não creio que qualquer que seja o motivo da maré de azar do Seguchi irá parar só porque ele está no hospital.

- Não banque o engraçadinho comigo Ryuichi. – me repreendeu, fazendo algo que eu detesto que é apertar as minhas bochechas. – O que você estava fazendo com o Tatsuha? – completou e eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Tatsuha? – nome familiar, mas sem rosto para associar.

- O cunhado do Tohma. – e indicou com a cabeça o lugar onde Tatsuha está. Virei para poder vê-lo apenas para contestar com horror que ele não estava mais lá. Sem dizer nada a Noriko, dei a volta por ela, saindo da sala e suspirando de alívio ao ver que o garoto estava em frente ao elevador, esperando o mesmo chegar.

- Deveria deixar o para-médico olhar este ferimento. – repeti e quase sorri ao vê-lo dar um pulo de susto. Ele virou-se para me encarar com uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto, mas logo esta relaxou quando o elevador chegou ao 21º andar e ele se arremessou para dentro da máquina. Sem compreender o que fazia eu o segui e isto pareceu não agradá-lo. Chegava a ser cômico, em um bom dia qualquer pessoa que se visse em um cubículo na minha presença iria achar que foi abençoado pelos Deuses. Não estava sendo arrogante, longe disso, mas foi algo que uma vez eu ouvi o Shuichi dizer para mim quando confessou pela primeira vez o quanto era o meu fã.

A dúvida estava me corroendo por dentro e o nome de Tatsuha continuava latejando na minha cabeça. Sem pensar mais uma vez, apertei o botão de emergência, parando o elevador prontamente e virei para poder encarar o garoto. Com certeza ele deveria estar me taxando agora de criatura bizarra em diante para estar o seguindo e fazendo essas maluquices com ele. Mas eu não conseguia evitar, era algo inerente a minha pessoa. Quando algo entrava em minha cabeça, um mistério deste porte, eu não sossegaria até conseguir resolvê-lo. Mesmo que isto me fizesse parecer um cara estranho. Continuei o encarando e ele pareceu ficar ainda mais impaciente com as minhas atitudes. Abri a boca para confrontá-lo, ver se ele me ajudava a esclarecer meu dilema, mas mudei de idéia.

Logo ele perdeu a paciência e me empurrou para fora de seu caminho, apertando novamente o botão e desbloqueando o elevador que recomeçou a descer. Meu corpo todo formigou com o seu toque e eu voltei a encará-lo. E quando finalmente a máquina chegou ao térreo pareceu que eu fui finalmente iluminado e a resposta veio a minha cabeça.

- Eu sei quem você é. – disse assim que ele saiu do elevador e ele virou-se surpreso na minha direção para logo depois ver sua expressão chocada sumir por detrás das portas que se fecharam. Apertei o botão para o 21º andar e encostei na parede dos fundos do elevador. – Eu sei quem você é… Tatsuha. – murmurei, repetindo o nome e experimentando a sonoridade dele em minha boca e gostando muito do que senti. Tatsuha… vamos nos encontrar novamente, sinto isto, então pode esperar.


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V**

Uesugi? Não, seria muito fácil. Livros? Não, muito idiota. Bad Luck? Improvável. E a cada minuto que passava a minha vontade de jogar o laptop pela janela aumentava. Confusos? Bem, para encurtar a história, depois daquele fiasco na NG e o fato de que parece que Sakuma-sama sabe o meu segredo eu resolvi cair de cabeça em uma investigação do que ficar remoendo as palavras de Ryuichi. Então, para a minha grande sorte, Shuichi conseguiu arrastar um Eiri contrariado para fora de casa para algum tipo de evento beneficente que o Bad Luck estava participando e com isto eu me apossei do computador do meu irmão a procura de pistas sobre o meu poltergeist.

O problema? A porcaria tinha uma senha de acesso que eu não conseguia decifrar.

Suspirei, recostando na cadeira reclinável e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Corri meus olhos pelo escritório de Eiri, notando pela primeira vez como o lugar tinha uma decoração absurdamente minimalista. Havia uma estante com livros e a mesa onde estava o laptop e mais nada. Com certeza esta era uma área da casa que estava bem longe do alcance das mãos de Shuichi, visto que o resto do apartamento tinha alguma coisa ou outra na decoração que lembrava o cantor.

Depois desta breve avaliação que não me trouxe nenhuma inspiração, voltei o meu olhar para o laptop e arqueei as sobrancelhas ao perceber um detalhe que tinha me escapado mais cedo. No canto superior esquerdo da tela havia um adesivo, mas o mais curioso que não era um adesivo qualquer, mas sim uma foto 3x4, daquelas que você tira em máquinas de parque de diversões e sai distribuindo para as pessoas ou colando por aí. Conhecia bem o tipo, tenho várias ex-namoradas que praticamente me arrastavam para esta maldita máquina para ter uma lembrança do nosso encontro ou uma prova de que saíram com o cobiçado Tatsuha Uesugi.

Não, eu não estou sendo prepotente, eu conhecia bem os rumores sobre mim que rolavam na escola. O fantasma de uma estudante que tinha morrido em um acidente e acabara vagando pelo colégio porque tinha um recado a passar a melhor amiga que vivia chorando pelos cantos em luto havia me contado este babado quando me viu e percebeu que eu era um mediador. Segundo ela, agora entendia de onde vinha a minha fama de desregulado e encrenqueiro, visto que lidar com fantasmas a toda hora com certeza causaria problemas a minha vida pessoal e social, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, as meninas da escola adoravam a minha fama. Aparentemente a regra era real: garotas gostavam de um "menino malvado". Coisa que eu não sou, mas quem se importa? Me ajuda a pegar mulher.

Mas voltando a foto, ela era do Shuichi com Eiri que, choquem-se, parecia estar esboçando um quase sorriso para a câmera. E mais chocante ainda, permitiu que tal adereço espalhafatoso adornasse seu sagrado laptop. Continuei encarando a foto surpreso ao perceber que por um lado meu irmão ainda tinha um coração escondido sob mil camadas de sarcasmo e desprezo e ao mesmo tempo uma idéia doida surgiu na minha mente.

- Não, não pode ser. – murmurei para o escritório vazio. Era absurdo demais, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente lógico. Com isto, me inclinei na direção do laptop e vagarosamente teclei as letras: S, H, U, I, C, H, I e apertei o enter. Arregalei os olhos surpreso ao ver o computador carregar e ícones brotarem na tela e tudo mais. Alarguei um sorriso maldoso, mas logo lembrei que não poderia usar isto para zuar o meu irmão, pois no momento que as palavras saíssem da minha boca ele saberia que usei o laptop dele e me mataria.

Logo o programa carregou e eu me vi rolando o mouse pela tela e navegando entre pastas e mais pastas a procura de uma pista, qualquer pista. Não fiquei surpreso ao ver que o computador de Eiri tinha vários jogos de nível mediano, apenas para entreter. Sabia que ele não passava horas dentro deste escritório apenas escrevendo livros. Havia também uma pasta apenas com os arquivos referentes aos livros dele que eu passei batido. Sinceramente, meu irmão poderia ser considerado cheio de talento para os outros, mas para mim ele era apenas mais um escritor comercial.

Sério mesmo, as histórias dele não tinham nada muito interessante além da baboseira sentimentalóide de sempre. Não sei se ele fazia isto de propósito para poder vender mais ou se este era realmente o estilo dele. Se for, não merecia toda a fama que tinha.

Mas voltando, tecnicamente o computador não tinha nada de interessante para me apresentar. Nenhum nome, nenhuma imagem, nada. Inspirei profundamente, pedindo a mim mesmo paciência diante do tempo perdido e abri o último programa que faltava: o e-mail. Havia e-mails da editora de Eiri, alguns spams, e-mails de fãs, outros da Mika e um… de um médico. Curioso. Abri o e-mail, o lendo brevemente e vendo que era uma médica e que a mesma estava remarcando uma consulta de terapia. Eu sabia que meu irmão fazia terapia, mas não sabia por quê. Apenas sabia que era o resultado do que quer que tenha acontecido a Eiri em Nova Iorque que o deixou da maneira que ele é hoje.

Lembro muito bem do dia em que meu irmão voltou, o extremo oposto do garoto alegre e carinhoso que ele era. Lembro da expressão de fúria da minha mãe quando ela viu o estado de destruição que um dos bebês dela estava. Lembro que ela desapareceu por duas semanas sem me explicar nada e até hoje não me disse nada, apenas sempre me pedia paciência com Eiri, pois ele estava passando por momentos difíceis. O problema era que o infeliz estava com problemas difíceis nos últimos sete anos e eu estava perdendo a paciência.

Depois todos da minha família queriam que eu explicasse porque eu agia do jeito que agia. Para quê, se eles não tinham igual consideração por mim?! Por acaso alguém até hoje me disse qual era o problema do escritor mal humorado? Não! Então por que eu tinha que sair contanto por aí que os meus problemas estavam relacionados a fantasmas e que os ferimentos que às vezes apareciam sem explicação no meu corpo não eram causados por uma briga de rua com outros moleques, mas sim por poltergeist's? Então não vamos ser hipócritas, não é mesmo?

- Acha mesmo que vai encontrar algo aí? – uma voz sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido e eu tive que reagir da maneira que reagiria quando sou pego fazendo algo que não deveria.

- Puta que pariu! – gritei, dando um pulo na cadeira e rapidamente recebendo um doloroso tapa de repreensão na nuca.

- Olha o linguajar! – girei a cadeira para ver a minha mãe parada me encarando com uma expressão desgostosa por causa do palavrão. Tecnicamente eu tinha acabado de chamá-la de puta. Fico surpreso por ela não ter arrancado a minha língua fora.

- Eu não sei… Daria para você arrastar algumas correntes como um fantasma normal? – retruquei azedo e parece que a piada de mau gosto não melhorou o humor dela.

- O que eu lhe falei sobre bisbilhotar coisas alheias…

- Que eu não precisaria fazer isto se você ao menos me contasse alguma coisa. – explodi. Já estava farto de pisar em ovos quando o assunto era lidar com a minha mãe. A mulher poderia estar morta, mas ainda era a minha mãe e tal fato incutia um respeito natural da minha parte a sua pessoa. Eu poderia não nutrir o mesmo respeito por meu pai e irmãos, mas mãe é mãe, algo para ser temido e adorado. Mas no momento eu estava era muito irritado com ela.

Por causa dela tive que me deslocar de Kyoto para Tóquio em um final de semana que eu tinha planejado para ser meu final de semana de folga. Por causa dela arrumei encrenca ao invadir a NG e ainda fui atacado por um poltergeist… duas vezes. E por causa dos segredinhos dela e da minha "adorada" família eu estava neste rolo.

- Tatsuha, bebê… - ah, o tom manso e condescendente. Agora a raiva tinha esvaído do corpo dela e ao sentir que o furioso neste momento era eu tentava me acalmar. Mas desta vez não iria rolar. Eu queria respostas e queria agora!

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo Reika, e quero saber agora! Há um poltergeist assombrando Tohma e com uma intenção absurda de fazer meu "adorado" cunhado partir desta para a melhor. E sabe o que é mais engraçado? O fantasminha camarada parece conhecer o Eiri. – a interrompi com acidez gotejando do meu tom de voz. – E algo me diz que isto tudo está relacionado a aquela viagem frustrada a Nova Iorque. – ela pareceu empalidecer ainda mais para alguém que já estava morto e percebi que tinha acertado a tecla certa desta vez. – Me conte tudo – exigi. – não me esconda _nada_.

Mamãe abriu a boca como se para me responder e por um breve segundo a antecipação apoderou-se do meu corpo, mas então ela fechou a boca novamente e franziu as sobrancelhas em um gesto que indicava claramente que ela tinha repensado no assunto.

- Eu não posso. – declarou em um tom fúnebre e eu senti vontade de quebrar alguma coisa. – Sinto muito Tatsuha. – e com isto ela sumiu, simplesmente desapareceu. E então eu quebrei alguma coisa. Em um acesso de fúria peguei o relógio que ficava ao lado do laptop e o arremessei na parede na minha frente vendo com satisfação ele espatifar-se e cair em vários pedaços no chão.

Voltei aos e-mails, tentando ao mesmo tempo achar alguma pista e clarear a minha mente, mas depois de meia hora e nada acabei fechando a tampa do laptop com mais força que o necessário diante da minha frustração. Joguei a cabeça para trás, mirando o teto branco do escritório e tentando fazer brotar por entre a dor de cabeça que já começava a me atormentar alguma idéia ou teoria de quem era o fantasma e por que ele estava assombrando Seguchi. Não podia simplesmente fazê-lo desencarnar a força sem ter um histórico. Embora poltergeist's fossem irracionais por estarem consumidos pela fúria, às vezes, num total de cinco minutos, eles ouviam a razão e se acalmavam. E eram nestes cinco minutos de paz que eu os pegava pelos cabelos e os mandava com uma passagem só de ida para o outro mundo.

Não dá para exorcizar uma alma quando esta está lançando coisas sobre você ou tentando te matar. Havia um ritual a ser seguido, um túnel a ser aberto e um espírito para ser despachado e quanto mais você soubesse do passado do atual defunto, mais isto o ajudava no trabalho de mediador. Ao menos para mim era assim. Sem contar que saber sobre quem era o fantasma quando vivo me ajudava a prever seus movimentos depois de morto.

O barulho de porta se fechando me tirou de meus devaneios e eu me ergui da cadeira, franzindo as sobrancelhas no que com certeza estava sendo uma expressão confusa. Não fazia nem duas horas que Eiri e Shuichi tinham saído e este tipo de evento o qual eles foram tendiam a demorar. Vozes ecoaram pelo apartamento, fazendo parecer que era mais do que duas pessoas adentrando o local e por um momento eu pensei em ladrões, até que descartei a idéia. O condomínio onde meu irmão morava era extremamente seguro, tinha que ser seguro para afastar os repórteres que sempre ficavam na cola do escritor e o seu namorado cantor, então isso só poderia significar uma coisa…

Calmamente deixei o escritório a caminho da sala e ao chegar lá encontrei uma cena interessante. Mika e Shuichi acabavam de ajudar um Seguchi que parecia branco como a neve a sentar no sofá ao lado de um Eiri que parecia ter engolido a fumaça de seus cigarros ao em vez de expeli-la, pois eu jurava que ele estava meio cinza. Noriko do Nittle Grasper os acompanhava e juro que não fiquei surpreso ao ver Ryuichi fechando a peculiar comitiva junto com K Winchester.

- O que aconteceu? – minha voz pareceu acordar Mika e Shuichi que estavam na frente de Eiri e Tohma com umas expressões preocupadas nos rostos. Minha irmã virou-se para me encarar e ficou me olhando por vários segundos como se decidindo o que dizer ou não. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes até que chegou a uma conclusão: a de ficar quieta e voltou-se para o marido, ajoelhando-se o máximo que o seu vestido longo e justo permitiu em frente a Tohma e segurando as mãos dele entre as suas. E agora, avaliando bem, pude perceber que o meu cunhado tremia como bambu ao vento e parecia prestes e hiperventilar.

Shuichi postou-se ao lado de Eiri que também não estava em melhores dias, a cor cinza de seu rosto estava gradualmente dissipando para um pálido doentio. Percebendo que eu não conseguiria nenhuma informação deles, me virei na direção dos únicos que pareciam um pouco mais lúcidos naquela sala. Ou seja, Ryuichi, Noriko e K.

- Poderiam me explicar o que houve? – repeti a pergunta para ninguém em particular e Ryuichi pareceu ser o único a captá-la no ar.

- Houve um incidente na festa. – foi tudo o que ele disse e para mim foi o suficiente. Um incidente envolvendo Tohma e que era capaz de deixá-lo neste estado de nervos só poderia significar uma coisa: o meu adorado e desconhecido fantasma atacou de novo. Literalmente a meu ver. E o pior, em público. Ele estava começando a ficar desleixado.

- Pois para mim aquilo foi uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto! – Mika elevou a voz que antes estava baixa e sussurrando coisas para Seguchi, com certeza tentando acalmá-lo. Era uma cena bizarra de ser ver, pois geralmente Mika era a histérica diante dos mínimos ou até máximos acontecimentos enquanto Tohma era o poço de calmaria. A mesma coisa acontecia com Shuichi e Eiri. O cantor tentava acalmar meu irmão que parecia tudo, menos indiferente ao mundo ao seu redor e deixava Shindou paparicá-lo sem muitas reclamações.

- Mika… - a voz de Seguchi interrompeu qualquer tirada da minha irmã. Ele falava baixo e em tom trêmulo, com certeza ainda abalado pelo o que quer que tenha acontecido. – ninguém naquela festa teria tamanho conhecimento sobre o assunto ou seria capaz de planejar uma peça daquelas. – disse com a voz quase falhando e meu corpo todo comichava de curiosidade para saber o que tinha acontecido afinal.

- Não me interessa… - Mika voltou a protestar, mas o que quer que ela tenha dito se perdeu em meus ouvidos quando senti o comichão da curiosidade sendo substituído pelo arrepio característico e não pude deixar de arregalar os olhos. Não era possível, ele não seria tão ousado ou cara de pau. Ou simplesmente burro. Mas ele foi, no momento que ouvi Noriko gritar em um tom agudo e ensurdecedor no meu ouvido e Tohma e Eiri pularem para fora do sofá como se tivessem levado um choque, percebi que a coisa era pior do que eu imaginava. Em sincronia todos nós começamos a recuar, nos afastando do sofá enquanto víamos na larga parede atrás do mesmo palavras começarem a se formar como se escritas por uma pessoa invisível.

E o mais aterrorizante, ao menos para os outros, pois eu já estava acostumado com isto, é que estas mesmas palavras pareciam ser escritas com sangue. Se era humano não faço a mínima idéia e não vou perder meu tempo racionalizando de onde fantasmas arrumavam sangue para usar como ferramenta de assombração. Entretanto, não acredito que foi a tinta que deixou meus irmãos e companhia em pânico, mas sim a frase. Escrito em letras garrafais e com o líquido viscoso escorrendo pela parede branca estavam ditas palavras:

_Isto ainda não terminou Seguchi. Nos vemos no inferno… Y. Kitazawa_

Fantasmas, tão previsíveis com as suas ameaças. Enquanto todos miravam embasbacados a parede eu rodava meu olhar pelo apartamento a procura de um culpado e quando a porta que levava para a sacada abriu-se em um estrondo, permitindo a entrada de uma rajada de vento, divisei o poltergeist sentado no beiral da varanda e com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Os pêlos do meu corpo eriçaram, mas desta vez de raiva. Esse segredo de família sobre o que aconteceu no passado com Eiri para torná-lo o bastardo frígido que era hoje sempre foi uma ferida aberta para mim. Quando criança meu irmão era o meu herói e depois do que aconteceu eu sempre senti raiva do fato que todos se recusavam a me contar o que tinha ocorrido. E agora, aparentemente, todas as minhas respostas estavam neste poltergeist.

Irritado, fechei as minhas mãos em um punho firme e enquanto todos ainda miravam a parede voltei-me para a varanda, caminhando a passos largos e pronto para desferir um soco bem dado no rosto do fantasma e arrancar aquele sorriso na marra. Entretanto, mal cruzei o beiral da porta da sacada e o infeliz desapareceu, a sombra do seu sorriso ainda pairando no ar e aumentando ainda mais a minha raiva. Soltei um grunhido e apertei mais os punhos, girando sobre os pés e agora indo decidido na direção de um certo alguém. Tohma nem teve tempo de pensar quando eu o segurei pelo colarinho de sua camisa cara e praticamente o arremessei sobre o sofá, me lançando sobre ele logo em seguida.

Ele ficou mais pálido do que estava, os olhos largos refletindo um certo temor direcionado a minha pessoa. Dei um sorriso maldoso. Era bom ele estar com medo, porque eu estou desde cedo querendo descontar as minhas frustrações em alguém. Não sei explicar porque este fantasma estava me irritando mais que o normal, me afetando mais que o normal. Talvez porque ele soubesse de segredos que a minha família se recusava a me contar e me irritava que um morto soubesse mais de pessoas que dividiam os meus genes do que eu. Talvez fosse porque ele estivesse ameaçando a minha família. Posso não me entender na maioria das vezes com o meu pai e irmãos, mas não sou insensível a ponto de deixar um bastardo qualquer mexer com eles e sair impune.

Talvez seja por minha própria mãe, aquela com quem sempre compartilhei tudo por me compreender melhor do que ninguém, também estar me contando mentiras. Ou talvez seja porque o filho da mãe tentou me matar duas vezes no outro dia sem motivo aparente. Com força segurei novamente no colarinho de Tohma, trazendo o rosto dele para mais perto do meu. Agora os gritos que ouvia ao meu redor eram de uma Mika exigindo que eu soltasse o marido dela e senti alguém segurar com força o meu braço e me puxar, tentando me deslocar de cima do Seguchi. No entanto, o desafortunado que tentou isto não sabia que eu era mais forte que o normal e por isso não teve muito sucesso.

- Quem é Kitazawa? – sabe aqueles momentos em que você desiste de seguir o caminho mais longo para a sabedoria e resolve pegar um atalho? Este era um desses momentos. Normalmente eu me dava ao trabalho de investigar a fundo o passado de um fantasma quando estranhos estavam envolvidos, não caía bem tentar arrancar uma informação de alguém com os punhos, o processo judicial poderia ser muito mais penoso. Mas esta era a minha família, eu conhecia muito bem cada um para saber que se existia algum podre nesta história ele foi lavado habilmente pelas artimanhas de Seguchi e não haveria investigação amadora que conseguisse descobrir alguma coisa.

Logo, o melhor era partir para a ignorância. Eu sempre fui da opinião que Tohma era pomposo deste jeito a ponto de levar alguém à beira de um ataque de nervos não porque ele nunca encontrou um oponente intelectualmente a altura de suas tramóias, mas sim porque ninguém até hoje teve coragem de descer o cacete nele. Mas eu não era qualquer um e tinha motivos de sobra para querer bater no meu "amado" cunhado.

- Tatsuha! – Mika praticamente guinchou no meu ouvido e eu poderia ficar surdo se já não estivesse acostumado a gritos mais agudos e atordoantes vindos da nossa mãe.

- Responda! – ordenei, o sacudindo como uma boneca de pano. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isto não vai parar até ele conseguir o que quer. Acha mesmo que aquele vidro explodiu por força da natureza? O que aconteceria se eu não estivesse lá para te salvar, Seguchi? – resolvi jogar verde na tentativa de colher maduro. As coisas estavam começando a sair do controle. O fantasma não pararia até matar Tohma e mesmo que eu não fosse com a cara o loiro, ainda era um profissional. Em todos os meus anos de mediador jamais perdi um ser vivo para a fúria espiritual de um morto e não começaria agora com isto.

Tohma pareceu compreender as implicações das minhas palavras, pois juro que ele ficou verde de pavor. Era cômico e patético ver o poderoso presidente da NG Record ser resumido a uma garotinha assustada por causa de atentados misteriosos. Contudo, acho que o fato do autor ter se revelado foi o que mais o chocou do que os ataques em si. Surpreso, recuei aos tropeços, soltando Seguchi abruptamente quando esta linha de raciocínio cruzou a minha mente. Mirei meus olhos nos escritos da parede, ignorando uma Mika que me empurrou para o lado para ter acesso ao seu marido agredido e as coisas começaram a se somar na minha cabeça.

_Nos vemos no inferno… Nos vemos no inferno…_ A ameaça era pessoal demais e o ódio por detrás dela extremamente elevado. Eu sei que Tohma não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer, mas será que ele seria capaz de tanto? Lembro do ódio e desprezo contido nos olhos dele cada vez que falava sobre Shuichi, acha que eu não sei que o Nittle Grasper voltou apenas para competir com a emergente Bad Luck? Ele nunca aprovou o relacionamento entre Eiri e Shindou. Aliás, ele sempre foi super protetor do Eiri. Desde Nova Iorque, na verdade ficou mais intenso depois de Nova Iorque. Quantas vezes tive que me segurar para não jogar na cara do loiro que ele tinha casado com o irmão Uesugi errado?

Mirei Eiri ainda apático e ofegante ao meu lado, encarando com os olhos desfocados o recado na parede, como se tivesse revivendo um pesadelo neste exato instante. E como dois mais dois são quatro… eu liguei os pontos. O fantasma havia me confundido com Eiri e me olhado com afeição naquele encontro na NG, odiava Tohma imensamente e parecia querer dar a ele o mesmo destino que teve. Tohma era protetor do Eiri, mas protetor a ponto de…? Essa família é mais louca do que posso imaginar.

- Quem é Kitazawa, Tohma! – ordenei e isto pareceu fazer Eiri acordar de seu transe, pois em um pulo ele virou-se para me encarar com olhos largos, a máscara de indiferença havia se partido e agora ele apresentava uma fragilidade que era apenas sinal de que boa coisa esse Kitazawa não fez. E se eles não começassem a cantar a verdade para mim feito passarinho em manhã de verão eu daria meia volta e retornaria para Kyoto e eles que resolvessem o problema com o falecido. Sei que teria que enfrentar a ira da minha mãe por abandonar um caso, abandonar a família, mas eu já estava farto de toda esta frescura.

Tohma abriu a boca, como se para me responder e eu o encarei firmemente, o incitando a falar e a não mudar de idéia, pois seria mais saudável para ele. Mas foi Eiri que me surpreendeu ao esclarecer as minhas dúvidas.

- Ele foi o homem que eu matei… em Nova Iorque. – puta que pariu! Juro que depois dessa eu me aposento de vez ou não me chamo Tatsuha.


	8. Interlúdio Eiri

**Interlúdio II**

**Eiri**

Era como se tudo estivesse rodando em frente aos meus olhos como em um filme. Todas as lembranças do passado me arrebataram em uma porrada só no segundo que vi a mensagem surgir na parede do salão da casa de eventos. As pessoas obviamente ficaram chocadas diante de tal acontecimento. Uma mensagem estava sendo escrita na parede impecavelmente branca com o que parecia ser sangue e, o pior, não havia ninguém visível fazendo isto. As letras pareciam estar brotando do ar. Convidados soltaram resmungos de desagrado quando leram a frase, muitos desaprovando a brincadeira de mau gosto e não compreendendo seu significado, mas Tohma e eu sabíamos muito bem o que estava por detrás daquela ameaça.

Antes que eu pudesse processar qualquer coisa estava sendo guiado por Shuichi para fora da festa, sendo seguido por Mika que fazia o mesmo com o marido e por Sakuma e Noriko, fiéis escudeiros de Tohma. K comandava o nosso esquema de segurança e abria espaço por entre os repórteres que se apinhavam na entrada da casa de festas, nos levando para a limusine que já nos esperava. O trajeto até o meu apartamento que ficava a poucas quadras foi feito em silêncio e também não registrei quando fui retirando do carro com a ajuda do Shuichi e levado para casa, sendo depositado no sofá.

Vozes pareceram flutuar ao meu redor, consegui reconhecer a voz irritante de Tatsuha perguntando o que houve e o instinto de dispensá-lo como sempre fazia, o impedir de se meter nos problemas alheios, tomou conta do meu ser, mas não tive forças para fazê-lo. As pessoas quando nos vêem devem achar que eu sou insensível, mas não é bem assim. Não em certos aspectos. E Tatsuha era um deles. Durante os anos cada vez que o vi crescer e ficar mais e mais parecido comigo eu me apavorei. A semelhança física já estava lá, a personalidade adolescente em desenvolvimento estava começando a ficar parecida com a minha. As mesmas tiradas ácidas, o mesmo sarcasmo, a mesma indiferença em relação a alguns assuntos e com isto eu fiquei desesperado. Era como ver o passado se repetir diante dos meus olhos.

Embora foi o menino alegre e brincalhão, sempre sorridente correndo atrás de mim e da Mika pedindo por atenção. No lugar entrou um adolescente rebelde e arredio e eu por várias vezes fiquei noites e mais noites sem dormir me perguntando se tal mudança era apenas um processo normal do amadurecimento ou se tinha algo mais nesta história. E só de pensar que este algo mais poderia ser o mesmo motivo que me tornou a pessoa fechada que sou hoje me desesperou. Todas as vezes que rejeitei abrigá-lo em minha casa em um final de semana em Tóquio não foi por má vontade, mas sim porque achei que ele estaria mais seguro, fora de perigos e ameaças ficando na histórica e pacata Kyoto em vez da agitada capital japonesa.

E preciso lembrar que quase enfartei e ganhei cabelos brancos precocemente na noite em que recebi um telefonema dizendo que meu irmão de dezesseis anos estava em uma delegacia de polícia? Não preciso, não é mesmo? Embora por fora a minha máscara demonstrasse frieza e desprezo quando fui pagar a fiança dele, por dentro eu estava me corroendo para saber o que tinha acontecido. Mas ele nunca me contou. Na verdade, faz anos, desde que voltei de Nova Iorque, que Tatsuha anda se afastando de mim. Certo que fui eu que comecei o processo de colocar uma muralha entre o mundo e eu, mas Tatsuha sempre insistiu em tentar quebrá-la, ou ao menos escalá-la para poder me alcançar. Até que um dia ele parou de fazer isto. Foi quando as histórias começaram.

Depois que me mudei para Tóquio as minhas visitas a Kyoto ficaram ainda mais escassas. Voltar para casa apenas para ou receber o olhar piedoso do meu pai ou os sermões dele sobre responsabilidades começaram a me cansar. Mas um dia, durante um desses sermões, não pude deixar de memorizar a frase que ele soltou:

"_E o pior de tudo é que Tatsuha está ficando igualzinho a você!_"

Igualzinho a mim foi o que ele disse. Na hora não compreendi e então resolvi investigar e o que descobri foi chocante. Fichas na policia por arrombamento e invasão. Arruaça, faltas na escola, notas baixas, desaparecimentos por dias, machucados no corpo por causa de brigas e segredos. Muitos segredos. Senti meu corpo tremer com esta lembrança, fundindo-se a outras do passado, pois podia visualizar Tatsuha na minha posição e pensar que, talvez, a mudança brusca nas atitudes dele fosse pelas mesmas razões que as minhas fez o meu coração dar um pulo, apenas para parar de vez quando senti um frio descer a minha espinha e um sopro gelado contra a minha nuca.

Tohma pareceu sentir a mesma coisa, pois em um pulo estávamos fora do sofá e aos tropeços nos afastando dele apenas para ver, com horror, a mesma frase que surgiu na festa brotar com sangue na parede da minha casa. Isto era um pesadelo, só poderia ser um pesadelo e eu sentia que estava prestes a ter um colapso. Meu coração deu mais um pulo quando a porta da varanda se abriu com um estrondo, com o vento frio entrando por ela, mas ignorei isto, ainda mirando a frase que terminava de se formar. Shuichi tocou a minha mão, tão apavorado quando eu e ao mesmo tempo em que oferecia conforto, pedia por algum. Mas que conforto eu poderia dar? Eu era um ser humano defeituoso que se perguntava dia após dia como alguém tão luminoso como Shuichi decidiu entrar na minha vida e insistir em ficar nela.

Senti o corpo diminuto dele pular ao meu lado em um gesto surpreso e fiquei sem compreender por alguns segundos até que registrei a figura de Tohma ser arremessada contra o sofá e Tatsuha simplesmente voar em cima dele como um perigoso felino dando o bote.

- Quem é Kitazawa? – ele praticamente rosnou e eu senti todo o meu corpo retesar por causa de um medo instintivo. O modo como ele fez a pergunta em um tom que indicava que se não obtivesse resposta cabeças iriam rolar me fez indagar sobre quem era aquele jovem que pareceu crescer de maneira assustadora e ameaçadora sobre Seguchi.

Mika gritou pelo nome dele, tentando trazê-lo a razão e K fez um esforço falho de tirar o adolescente de cima do Tohma. Aparentemente Tatsuha era mais forte do que eu podia imaginar.

- Responda! – o tom de ordem fez alguém inspirar ruidosamente ao meu lado e virei a cabeça para presenciar Sakuma-san mirar Tatsuha com os olhos escurecidos com algo que parecia ser luxúria. Meu sangue ferveu ao ver o modo como o cantor mirava o meu irmão e a minha vontade era a de arrancar os olhos fora do rosto bonito dele. Tatsuha era uma criança, poderia não ser tão inocente assim, mas ainda era muito jovem para o homem. Na verdade eu abri a boca para cortar o barato dele, mas me calei ao ouvir o que veio a seguir. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isto não vai parar até ele conseguir o que quer. Acha mesmo que aquele vidro explodiu por força da natureza? O que aconteceria se eu não estivesse lá para te salvar, Seguchi?

Do que ele estava falando? Claro que partes da conversa eu compreendi. Shuichi me contara sobre o incidente na NG onde Tohma foi atacado por pedaços de vidro da janela que explodiu e que se Tatsuha não estivesse lá e pensado rápido que o loiro poderia estar morto agora. Morto…

_Nos vemos no inferno… _Era o que a mensagem dizia e mais uma vez naquela noite o meu coração parou. Não poderia ser, era impossível. Ele estava morto, eu sabia disso, _eu estava lá_ quando isto aconteceu. Era praticamente inconcebível saber que o fantasma dele voltou para nos atormentar, era impossível. Eu poderia ser filho de um monge, mas isto não queria dizer que eu acreditava nestas baboseiras espirituais. No entanto, a prova na minha frente era incontestável, a mensagem havia surgido do além na minha própria casa então isto era mais do que suficiente para me fazer crer que talvez e somente talvez meu pai estivesse certo sobre o outro mundo.

- Quem é Kitazawa, Tohma! – a voz firme e irritada de Tatsuha me trouxe de volta do pesadelo que estava se formando na minha mente e eu olhei para o lado apenas para atestar que ele estava parado perto de mim, já tendo soltado um Tohma que parecia indeciso sobre o que dizer. Não contar a Tatsuha o que tinha acontecido comigo, por incrível que pareça, havia sido minha decisão. Na época ele só tinha dez anos, ainda era o mesmo garoto amoroso que eu tinha deixado para trás e eu não queria que ele perdesse aquele brilho afetuoso no olhar e ganhasse o mesmo brilho de culpa e piedade que Mika, Tohma e meu pai tinham nos olhos. Porém, agora, o vendo irradiar fúria, algo me fez perceber que ele precisava saber, que ele tinha que saber, que era de extrema importância que isto acontecesse. Então, antes que Seguchi resolvesse abrir a boca eu soltei o verbo.

- Ele foi o homem que eu matei… em Nova Iorque. – esperei uma reação de desprezo por parte dele. Sei que quando criança Tatsuha olhava para mim como se eu fosse um herói, então como ele reagiria se descobrisse que sou o vilão? No entanto, apenas me vi mirado por intensos olhos castanhos e uma única palavra saiu da boca dele:

- Por quê? – e esta seria a parte difícil, a parte que eu não conseguia falar e nem me lembrar, a parte que me dava pesadelos, que causava crises de úlcera em mim e pela qual Tohma há anos bancava a minha terapia.

- Porque ele me traiu. – foi tudo o que consegui dizer em um ofego, tendo vários olhares sobre mim. Os olhos culpados e piedosos de Mika e Tohma, o preocupado de Shuichi e os compreensivos de Ryuichi, Noriko e K. Eles sabiam da história, estavam lá na época que isto aconteceu. Afinal, a arma que eu usei para assassinar o meu pesadelo vivo foi furtada de um certo empresário americano.

- Não é o bastante. – Tatsuha me cortou, seu olhar reprovador indicando que ele não estava acreditando na minha simples explicação. Eu não queria entrar em detalhes, eu não podia entrar em detalhes. Sete anos se passaram e eu ainda não conseguia aceitar que aquilo aconteceu comigo. Eu sou um homem que se isolou do mundo por causa de um trauma e criou um mundo de negação para si próprio. – Há mais nisto. Muito mais. – com isto ele percorreu os olhos pelas pessoas que nos rodeavam e a sua expressão pareceu escurecer ainda mais de raiva. – E aparentemente eu sou o único mantido fora do segredo. – entre a raiva havia um tom de mágoa em sua voz e eu me senti culpado.

- Pois bem então… - num suspiro ele fechou as expressões em uma máscara de indiferença e isto me assustou, pois era uma cópia exata da minha. – Se é assim que vai ser, assim será. Boa sorte com o amigo de vocês. – falou, apontando para a mensagem manchando a parede. – Eu lavo as minhas mãos. – e caminhou até o canto da sala onde a sua mochila estava largada. O sofá estava sendo a cama do Tatsuha neste final de semana. Era cruel eu sei, o móvel não era bom para dormir e eu tinha um quarto de hóspedes, mas este era geralmente ocupado por Shuichi com o qual eu não conseguia dividir a cama por problemas de confiança em terceiros, segundo a minha terapeuta.

- Aonde você vai? – Tohma pareceu sair de seu estupor por ter sido atacado por Tatsuha e recuperado parte de seu controle.

- Kyoto. – foi tudo o que o meu irmão respondeu e eu senti um peso na boca do estômago. Algo me dizia que estávamos condenados se Tatsuha voltasse para Kyoto e nos deixasse para resolver este problema sozinhos.

- Você não pode. – surpreendentemente a voz de Ryuichi soou clara na sala, sem aquele tom infantil que ele costumava usar e que me irritava tanto. Tatsuha parou, virando-se para mirá-lo e a sua expressão feroz não amainou nem um segundo mesmo diante de seu grande ídolo. Pelo contrário, ele pareceu ainda mais irritado por estar recebendo uma ordem de um suposto desconhecido. – Eles precisam de você. – a troca de olhares entre os dois me fez ter a sensação de que eu estava presenciando algo importante, mas não consegui decifrar o que era.

- Não é o que parece. – meu irmão respondeu vagarosamente e Ryuichi deu um passo à frente, mas subitamente parou quando percebeu os ombros de Tatsuha retesarem em uma postura defensiva.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo, não sabe? – não era propriamente uma pergunta, era uma afirmação e os olhos castanhos de Tatsuha escureceram de maneira surpreendente diante disto. O olhei surpreso, todos nós o olhamos e com isto eu voltei a minha atenção da frase na parede para o meu irmão e a improbabilidade aumentou. Assim como era absurdo um fantasma estar nos assombrando, também era absurdo Tatsuha ter conhecimento disto.

- O corredor destruído da NG – Ryuichi deu um passo à frente e para mim pareceu que ele estava arriscando-se imensamente com este simples gesto. Tatsuha parecia pronto para uma briga se o cantor ousasse tocar nele. – A sala destruída do Tohma. O holofote… - o homem ofegou, apertando aquele coelho rosa idiota contra o peito. – O holofote… - repetiu bestamente. – Foi você. – assim como os outros que testemunhavam este estranho diálogo e eu, Tatsuha pareceu não entender onde o homem queria chegar. – O holofote que caiu. Naquela hora parecia que algo estava me alertando para olhar para trás, olhar para o Tohma…

Desta vez foi o meu irmão que ofegou e recuou um passo, os olhos ficando largos e sem entender. Entretanto, antes que Ryuichi pudesse concluir qualquer doideira que estivesse falando, Tatsuha o cortou.

- Ainda sim não faz diferença! – disse bruscamente, percorrendo o olhar de Mika a Tohma e finalmente os repousando sobre mim. Era um olhar acusador, um olhar que dizia que o que estava acontecendo era minha culpa e que a não ser que eu começasse a ser mais sincero com ele, ele nos deixaria para resolver este problema sozinho. Seja qual for este problema, porque até o momento eu mesmo não conseguia assimilar ou compreender o que estava acontecendo. Se tudo o que ocorreu nos últimos dias for alguma indicação e se a mensagem na parede fosse uma prova, isso queria dizer que Kitazawa voltou do além túmulo para nos assombrar. E o pior, estava tentando dar a Tohma o mesmo destino que ele teve.

Arregalei os olhos. Isto realmente era minha culpa. Eu o matei e agora minha família estava pagando o preço. Minha nossa, algo embrulhou em meu estômago e uma vontade de vomitar me subiu pela garganta.

- Yuki! – ouvir Shuichi chamar por este nome apenas piorou a minha situação. Adotei o pseudônimo de Yuki como um modo de me auto condenar pelos meus pecados, mas agora parecia que eles resolveram fazer isto por conta própria, visto que Kitazawa retornou para me torturar… literalmente.

- Tatsuha-kun… Ele precisa de você. – em meio ao meu mal estar ainda consegui ouvir Ryuichi dizer isto e depois apontar para mim. Meu estômago doía absurdamente e eu sabia que faltava muito pouco para a minha úlcera estourar de tanto estresse. O olhar escurecido do meu irmão repousou sobre mim e depois de segundos ele soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro, divergindo a atenção para a parede pichada e depois para mim.

- Vocês têm vinte minutos para arrumar as suas coisas. – ordenou e Shuichi o encarou surpreso diante do tom autoritário em sua voz. – Isto inclui você loirinho. – completou, apontando para Tohma.

- Por quê? – Seguchi perguntou desconfiado.

- Vocês vão para Kyoto comigo. Será mais fácil assim para mantê-los vivos. Estou esperando por vocês na garagem. – encerrou, caminhando na direção da porta e trocando um olhar com Ryuichi. Porém eu juro que antes de partir pude ouvi-lo resmungar algo que sei que vai me deixar intrigado por dias:

- Nunca mais dou ouvidos àquela maluca, não importa se ela é a minha mãe!


	9. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

Isto era loucura, com certeza era loucura e confesso que as últimas horas foram as mais corridas e doidas da minha vida. Para esclarecer melhor o meu dilema, depois da confusão na casa de Eiri, depois do ataque do poltergeist que agora tinha um nome: Kitazawa, depois de segredos serem parcialmente revelados para mim, do meu ataque de fúria e da minha quase desistência do caso, resolvi assumir o controle de vez. Certo que na hora, no calor da raiva eu estava disposto a chutar o balde e deixar que a minha família se virasse, mas me conheço bem o suficiente para saber que se algo acontecesse a algum deles eu me sentiria culpado pelo resto da vida. Eu era mole demais para o meu gosto.

Com isto, ordenei que Shuichi, Eiri, Mika e Tohma arrumassem as suas coisas e viessem para Kyoto comigo. Dentro do templo eles estariam seguros, eu poderia espalhar amuletos de proteção para manter o poltergeist longe, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. O importante é que eles estariam por perto e sob as minhas vistas, possibilitando assim que eu agisse rápido caso algo acontecesse. O que eu não poderia prever era que Ryuichi Sakuma viesse à tira colo, dizendo de maneira petulante que não abandonaria o amigo em uma hora difícil como esta. Em um bom dia eu estaria transbordando de êxtase por ter a oportunidade de ter Sakuma-sama sob o meu teto. Acho que quando a adrenalina abaixar isto venha a acontecer, mas este ainda não era o momento.

Eu estava remoendo tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas horas na minha mente, preocupado demais para me importar com quem estava me acompanhando ou não nesta viagem de retorno a Kyoto. Primeiro foi o ataque do fantasma, depois o meu descontrole e o fato de que eu relevei, em partes, um segredo que guardo a sete chaves há onze anos, desde o funeral da minha mãe. Minha família pode saber que eu compreendo o que esteja acontecendo, com certeza devem associar esta minha aceitação de que eles estão sendo acometidos por um fenômeno paranormal por causa da minha educação de monge, mas não sabem que sou um mediador. Com certeza nunca devem ter ouvido esta palavra na vida. Não sabem que eu falo, toco, brigo, despacho ou exorcizo fantasmas. Acho que eles não estão preparados para tamanha revelação, visto que ainda não aceitaram completamente o que está acontecendo com eles.

Agora a outra parte que está me incomodando refere-se ao próprio Sakuma e a revelação dele durante o diálogo que tivemos no apartamento do meu irmão enquanto ele me convencia a ajudá-los. Ele me sentiu, me ouviu, naquele dia do acidente do refletor durante o programa de TV. Como ele fez isto acho que nem mesmo o próprio saberia explicar. Como eu consegui projetar meus pensamentos para ele, nem eu sei explicar. Mas eu sei que não foi coisa minha, não tenho poder para isto. Meus dons se limitam a sensibilidade espiritual, convocar e despachar fantasmas e força acima do normal. Telepatia está fora da lista, eu sei disso porque se eu fosse telepata já teria feito miséria com este poder e me pouparia muito trabalho já que seria mais fácil ler a mente alheia do que ficar perdendo tempo valioso com investigações e coisa e tal.

Então voltando ao problema de que a minha vida era uma loucura. Eu retornei a Kyoto trazendo mais "malas" do que levei, tentei explicar ao meu pai e fracassei o porquê de a filha e o cunhado estarem pedindo abrigo em nossa casa, o porquê do filho e seu amante indesejado quererem a mesma coisa e o pior de tudo, o porquê de uma estrela da música japonesa estar fazendo o mesmo. Agradeço por Noriko não ter vindo junto, ela decidira ficar para trás para assim explicar a imprensa porque o Nittle Grasper teve que tirar umas férias forçadas quando estão prestes a lançar um novo álbum. Tohma hesitou em deixá-la para trás, com medo de que ela fosse atacada, mas eu o acalmei, isto mesmo, pasmem, eu tive que acalmar Tohma Seguchi, eu o acalmei dizendo que ela corria pouco risco visto que quando o Nittle Grasper estava se apresentando naquele programa, somente o Tohma foi o alvo e não os outros, logo eles estavam fora da lista de vingança.

K também ficara para trás para fazer o mesmo com o Bad Luck e ajudar Noriko na empreitada que seria lidar com a mídia diante da confusão que rolaria quando eles soubessem que as duas maiores bandas do país entraram em férias subitamente. Com certeza a fofoca iria rolar solta no mundo do entretenimento. Eiri não teria problema com o trabalho visto que ele só precisa do laptop e uma conexão de internet e eu com certeza me ferraria mais na escola porque agora teria que bancar babá de marmanjo ao mesmo tempo que tentava arrumar um jeito de invocar o espírito de Kitazawa para assim desencarná-lo de vez.

- Você fez bem. – e para piorar, minha mãe pareceu ter virado presença constante na casa desde que toda a família voltou a se reunir sob o mesmo teto.

- Você acha? Meu ouvido ainda está zumbindo com os gritos do papai. – óbvio que meu pai não ficou feliz com as minhas desculpas e nunca agradeci tanto a Tohma por ser um bastardo manipulador. Enquanto eu tropeçava nas palavras para poder explicar porque na casa do homem havia duas personas non gratas (leia-se Shuichi e Ryuichi), Seguchi assumiu as rédeas da situação e bolou uma história de pronto para justificar a presença dos dois cantores. Claro que meu pai engoliu, ele tinha uma adoração por Tohma, o amado cunhado extremamente educado e muito bem sucedido com quem Mika teve a sorte de se casar. Logo arrumações foram feitas com Eiri e Shuichi dividindo o velho quarto de Eiri (para desgosto do meu pai), Tohma e Mika dividindo o antigo quarto de Mika e Ryuichi ficando com o quarto de hóspedes. Depois disto cada um foi para o seu canto e eu me isolei no meu quarto para uma noite que prometia ser insone.

- Por que você não me contou? – ergui a cabeça que antes estava apoiada em minhas mãos e mirei a minha mãe sentada na escrivaninha.

- Eu… - ela inspirou profundamente para tomar coragem. – não pude. – arqueei uma sobrancelha sem entender. – E ainda não posso. O que Kitazawa fez a Eiri… - uma nuvem negra pareceu pairar sobre a cabeça dela ao mencionar o nome do fantasma. – foi o suficiente para me fazer quebrar certas regras de conduta de guias espirituais. Logo eu fui proibida de falar sobre o assunto para qualquer um, inclusive para você. Então não me pergunte mais nada. – novamente aquela sensação ruim de que havia alguém mais poderoso e desconhecido a mim, a todos nós, assolou meu corpo. Para minha mãe ser proibida de tocar no assunto isto queria dizer que realmente havia algum ser por detrás de toda esta parafernália espiritual. Um chefe, e realmente isto era assustador. Minha mãe nunca me contou para onde vai quando não está me assombrando. Será que ela é guia de outros mediadores, fica vagando em cemitérios à noite ou simplesmente desaparece para este lugar de onde ela recebe as ordens? Parece que todos os mistérios sobre o além morte eu só vou descobrir mesmo quando morrer.

- Uma coisa eu ainda não entendi… - resolvi mudar de assunto, ficar insistindo em saber a verdade da minha mãe era o mesmo que tentar tirar leite de pedra, um trabalho inútil e desgastante. – se ele foi morto em Nova Iorque… o que faz aqui no Japão? – estiquei um pouco a coluna, sentando mais ereto sobre a cama e desfazendo a minha posição derrotada de antes. – Quero dizer, não está muito longe do raio de abrangência dele? – perguntei genuinamente confuso. Até hoje eu nunca encontrei um fantasma que não tivesse vivido e morrido no Japão e embora o defunto da vez tivesse nome oriental, creio que ele não punha os pés nesta terra há anos antes de morrer. Sem contar que ele levou sete anos para se manifestar, geralmente eles faziam isto logo após a morte.

- Poltergeists sempre assombram o motivo de sua condenação ao mundo terreno. Acredito que este demorou mais para se manifestar porque ele tecnicamente estava preso ao plano de Nova Iorque e esperou seus poderes aumentarem para assim conseguir se deslocar para o Japão… onde sua motivação está. – okay, a explicação fazia sentido, mas a outra parte não.

- Por que Tohma? – minha mãe fez uma expressão confusa. – Eiri o matou, mas o infeliz está assombrando o Tohma. Por quê? – a expressão dela continuou confusa.

- Não sei. – disse em tom sincero e eu soltei um suspiro de exasperação. Maravilha, agora eu tinha que descobrir o motivo da raiva do sujeito por Tohma visto que, tecnicamente, o assassino dele era Eiri. Um arrepio desceu pela minha espinha. Assassino… eu sei que meu irmão é um bastardo frigido, mas não seria capaz de machucar uma mosca, ainda mais naquela época em que ele ainda era um coração mole. Então o que pode tê-lo levado a explodir desta maneira a ponto de matar alguém? Ele disse que o sujeito o tinha traído, mas como isto aconteceu? O que ele fez para traumatizar tanto o meu irmão?

Olhei para a minha mãe. Ela tinha as respostas, mas jamais me diria nada. Deixei meu corpo cair de costas sobre a cama, me fazendo mirar o teto com um olhar contemplativo. Tohma de um modo ou de outro tinha alguma parcela de culpa pela morte do sujeito, mesmo que tenha sido Eiri a executar a ação e eu precisava saber o que foi que o loiro fez.

- Você tem visita. – minha mãe falou e no momento que eu me sentei para encará-la batidas soaram na minha porta. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mesma se abriu, revelando a expressão séria de Ryuichi Sakuma através da fresta oferecida.

- Tatsuha? Posso falar com você? – era estranho ver Sakuma-sama falar em um tom normal, adulto. Estava mais acostumado a ver o jeito infantil dele nos programas de TV e em entrevistas ou o jeito sexy e ousado nos vídeo clipes e shows. Vê-lo como uma criatura normal era muito bizarro, era como se ele tivesse descido do seu pedestal de divindade e resolvido virar um mero mortal. Era confuso, muito confuso. Percebi que ele ainda esperava pela minha resposta e eu apenas dei de ombros, o que ele interpretou como um sim e cautelosamente entrou no meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Reparei que os olhos azuis percorriam o meu quarto como se avaliando intensamente o local, medindo o valor do mesmo diante da sua presença. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao ver os pôsteres do Nittle Grasper em uma das paredes, mas rapidamente o sorriso sumiu quando seus olhos recaíram sobre a escrivaninha, exatamente no ponto onde a minha mãe ainda estava sentada e encarando Ryuichi de volta com a mesma intensidade.

- Ele faz jus a fama que tem. – ela disse, soltando risadinhas como uma colegial e eu rolei os olhos. – Ele é fofo e igualzinho as fotos. – me segurei para não respondê-la. Não queria ser tachado de maluco pelo meu ídolo. – Qual o problema dele? – ela continuou quando percebeu, assim como eu, que Sakuma não parava de olhar na direção dela. Sei que atrás de onde minha mãe estava sentada o que havia eram os meus velhos livros de escola misturados com algumas capas de CDs e eu tinha certeza de que não havia nada de interessante neles. Então a não ser que o cérebro de Ryuichi tenha entrado em curto para fazê-lo ficar parado feito uma besta no meio do meu quarto, a única outra explicação era…

Não, não podia ser. Em um pulo me ergui da cama e caminhei na direção da escrivaninha, postando-me ao lado da minha mãe. A atenção de Ryuichi divergiu do ponto onde ela estava para mim e depois retornou para ela. Queria fazer perguntas, mas preferi esperar para ver qual seria a reação dele. Se ele realmente estava vendo a minha mãe… Não, impossível. Se ele fosse um mediador teria pressentido o poltergeist que assombrava Tohma e eu não precisaria entrar na jogada. Se ele fosse um mediador exercendo a profissão óbvio que há essa altura alguma coisa teria saído na mídia sobre o modo estranho de se comportar de Ryuichi Sakuma. Não dá para simplesmente ter um dom deste porte, agir de acordo com ele e não se meter em confusões uma vez ou outra. No entanto, ter o poderoso Tohma Seguchi como melhor amigo para encobrir os seus rastros poderia ajudar também.

Não cogito a hipótese de que este dom seja tardio. O homem tem trinta e dois anos, esse tipo de coisa se manifestava desde a infância e não tinha como bloquear. Acredite, porque eu já tentei. Então qual era a explicação para ele estar olhando tão fixamente para o lugar onde a minha mãe estava empoleirada com uma expressão lívida no rosto?

- Sakuma-san? – chamei por fim, cansado de esperar que ele despertasse de seu transe. Os grandes olhos azuis piscaram e ele me encarou com temor, abrindo e fechando a boca como se decidindo o que dizer ou escolhendo as palavras.

- Tem alguma coisa aqui. – disse por fim em um sussurro, desviando o olhar do local onde minha mãe estava sentada para mim.

- Coisa?! – mamãe guinchou e eu retesei os ombros, pois o grito foi bem perto do meu ouvido. – Mudei de idéia, ele não é mais fofo. Esta me chamando de coisa. Que desrespeito!

- Como assim tem algo aqui? – resolvi ignorá-la no momento, pois tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar, como o fato de meu ídolo, um famoso astro do rock, ser capaz de sentir a presença da minha mãe no meu quarto.

- Eu não sei explicar. Você pode achar loucura, não sei… mas parece que tem mais alguém aqui… - as reclamações da minha mãe que eu estava ignorando agora pouco cessaram e ela lançou um olhar aturdido para Ryuichi. Em um movimento fluído ela desceu da escrivaninha e deu um passo na direção dele. Sakuma arregalou os olhos e recuou um passo. Um sorriso maroto surgiu no rosto da mamãe e ela deu mais outro passo. Ryuichi prendeu a respiração e retesou todo o corpo quando ela inclinou-se na direção dele e soltou bem ao pé de seu ouvido:

- Bú! – Ryuichi deu um grito estrangulado e recuou aos tropeços, esbarrando na minha cama e caindo sentado sobre o colchão, quicando levemente por causa das molas. – Que gracinha. – mamãe disse entre gargalhadas. – Ele é um sensitivo. – completou e eu fiquei sem entender.

- Um o quê? – tive que fazer a pergunta em voz alta, mesmo que agora fosse o Ryuichi me olhando sem entender.

- Um sensitivo, é o que está entre um ser humano comum e um mediador. Um sensitivo não possui a mesma inabilidade para o sobrenatural como um humano comum, mas não possui a mesma sensibilidade que um mediador. É um meio termo. Por exemplo, Ryuichi pode sentir a minha presença neste quarto, mas não pode me ver e nem identificar o que sou. Creio que ele não praticou este dom durante os anos ou o reprimiu inconscientemente. Um sensitivo bem treinado sabe diferenciar um fantasma de um poltergeist mesmo sem vê-los. Sem contar que ele captou o seu alerta quando Tohma foi atacado pela primeira vez. – não quero nem saber como ela sabia desta história e agora conseguia entender o que Ryuichi quis dizer que fui eu que o avisei do perigo durante aquele programa.

- Você está falando com quem? – voltei a minha atenção ao cantor esparramado na minha cama. Se a minha mãe não estivesse presente eu começaria a salivar. Aquilo era praticamente uma fantasia sexual se realizando perante os meus olhos. Ryuichi Sakuma na minha cama de livre e espontânea vontade era o meu desejo se tornando realidade. Entretanto consegui controlar qualquer rompante dos meus hormônios adolescentes bem a tempo. Tempo o suficiente para registrar a pergunta dele.

- Ah… - abri a boca para explicar, mas mudei de idéia. O que eu diria? Ainda não tinha conhecimento o suficiente para saber o que realmente estava se passando. Mamãe disse que Ryuichi era um sensitivo, ele mesmo havia atestado que havia alguém no meu quarto, mas ele tinha conhecimento do próprio dom? Sabia colocar nome nos bois ou somente era algo que ele estava acostumado a lidar e achava que era normal a qualquer ser humano? Era por isso que ele não ficou me encarando, como os outros, durante toda a viagem de volta a Kyoto como se tentando decifrar o que eu era e porque entendia tanto sobre o mundo dos mortos?

- Quem está aqui? – ele continuou, os olhos agora correndo pelo quarto a procura da pessoa invisível. Deveria ser horrível, ao menos eu acho, sentir a presença de um fantasma e não conseguir vê-lo. Adicionar algo material a sensação. E olha que mamãe não estava colaborando em projetar seu corpo astral daquela maneira clichê que os fantasmas têm. Ou seja, permitir que o Ryuichi veja a sua forma incongruente e translúcida, como geralmente os espíritos são retratados em histórias e filmes. Acho que ela estava sendo piedosa e não querendo assustá-lo mais do que ele parecia assustado.

- Do que você está falando? – resolvi blefar para ver até onde ele ia.

- Eu não estou louco! – falou isto com uma veemência que eu tive a sensação de que esta não foi a primeira vez que Ryuichi pressentiu algo e foi tachado de maluco. Mamãe falou que ele tinha os poderes muito pouco desenvolvidos para alguém da idade dele visto que a pessoa nascia com este dom. E agora, depois desta frase creio que não estou errado em afirmar que quando pequeno Ryuichi foi extremamente repreendido por suas atitudes estranhas referentes a sua sensibilidade e talvez até rotulado de doido o que o fez inconscientemente reprimir suas habilidades para assim ser "normal". E talvez tais habilidades ainda estariam encarceradas no sub-consciente dele se o poltergeist não tivesse aparecido para ferrar com a vida de todo mundo, libertando assim a sensibilidade de Ryuichi para detectar espíritos.

- Isto é tudo uma questão de ponto de vista. Do que exatamente você está falando? – insisti, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e ignorando as risadas matreiras da minha mãe ao meu lado. Ela parecia estar se divertindo em brincar com o sexto sentido aguçado de Ryuichi a ponto de quase fazê-lo mijar nas calças. Às vezes ela era sádica deste jeito, o que explicava a personalidade perversa da Mika. Papai sempre dizia que todos os nossos defeitos foram herdados da nossa mãe e depois ficava se perguntando por que as roupas cerimoniais dele acabavam no lago sagrado do templo. Não tinha como contar a ele que a autora da brincadeira fora a mesma mulher que ele insultou.

- Por favor não pense que sou louco. – o tom implorador quase me fez ter pena dele e pular em cima do homem para abraçá-lo em um gesto de consolo, mas me segurei a tempo. Acho que se eu tocasse o Ryuichi agora não conseguiria mais me controlar e então todo o meu lado perva afloraria de uma maneira que seria capaz de surpreendê-lo ou traumatizá-lo. – Mas desde que o incidente no programa de TV aconteceu – eu estava certo, o aparecimento de Kitazawa abriu o cadeado da caixa onde Sakuma tinha aprisionado os seus poderes. – eu tenho tido essas sensações que não consigo explicar. Tive quando o conheci… - arqueei as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isto.

- Um sensitivo pode sentir os poderes de um mediador. – minha mãe esclareceu ao meu lado.

- E depois no evento beneficente, no apartamento do Yuki e então agora em seu quarto. É como se houvesse alguém aqui conosco e ao mesmo tempo não tem. – ele definiu tudo. A melhor maneira de reconhecer um fantasma era diante da presença dele que causava a sensação de existência e não existência. Era como ver um copo, tocar no copo, sentir a textura do vidro sabendo que ele não estava lá, que era uma ilusão. Era desconfortante. O resultado de algo que estava preso entre dois mundos. Ao menos creio que para o sensitivo que não via os espíritos era assim. Para o mediador havia a vantagem de que podíamos ver os fantasmas e até diferenciá-los. Eles pareciam brilhar como se uma suave camada de luz os rodeasse, os destacando assim dos vivos.

- Há alguém aqui, não há? Você falou com ele… Agora mesmo você… - troquei um olhar com a minha mãe, a perguntando silenciosamente sobre o que fazer.

- Talvez seja melhor contar a verdade. – me segurei para não soltar um "você ficou louca?" para ela. – Ele pode ser de grande ajuda. – voltei meus olhos para o homem sobre a minha cama, a minha fantasia sexual parcialmente realizada. Tecnicamente ele deveria estar nu, cercado de rosas e velas aromáticas, não vestido, com os olhos largos e o rosto pálido, tentando compreender o que acontecia.

- De ajuda? Ele? – não consegui mais fingir que éramos só nós dois no quarto e virei para encará-la. – Em quê? Posso saber?

- Tat-Tatsuha? – uma palavra foi o suficiente para fazer meu sangue descer para regiões baixas e por instinto eu apertei mais ainda meus braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ter Ryuichi gemendo o meu nome era a continuação da minha fantasia, pena que a realidade era outra. – Quem está aqui? Com quem você está falando? – ele parecia em dúvida em ficar assustado ou curioso. Soltei um suspiro e cocei os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, tanto para me acalmar quanto para fazer o meu sangue voltar a correr para o cérebro em vez de outras regiões.

- Eu apresentaria vocês dois… mas aparentemente você não pode vê-la. – ele me encarou confuso. – Mas quem se importa não é mesmo? Ryuichi, a presença que você está sentindo é a minha mãe. – ele ofegou e os olhos ficaram ainda mais largos. Com certeza ele conhecia histórias de Reika Uesugi. Tohma já estava com Mika quando ela morreu. Creio que se eu forçar bem a memória, acho que Sakuma participou do funeral, não sei dizer. Eu estava muito ocupado de castigo no meu quarto por dizer a todos que mamãe não tinha morrido e que estava do lado de Eiri no enterro.

- Sua mãe? – ele sentou-se na cama, deslizando pelo colchão e pondo-se de pé. – Então você pode senti-la como eu? Há quanto tempo você pode fazer isto? – agora parecia que todo o medo tinha esvaído de seu corpo e a curiosidade e excitação tinha se apossado dele.

- É mais complicado do que isso…

- Bem, a meu ver você tem tudo sob controle. – mamãe falou, dando um sorriso traquinas do qual eu não gostei nada, nada. – Vou fazer a minha ronda e depois partir. – com isto ela acariciou o meu rosto e me deu um beijo na bochecha, sumindo em seguida.

- Sumiu! – Ryuichi exclamou surpreso. – Não sinto mais ela. – completou e eu rolei os olhos. Os poderes dele realmente andavam fracos. Eu ainda podia sentir a presença da minha mãe no quarto de Eiri. Com certeza depois ela visitaria Mika e meu pai para então assim partir para onde quer que ela fosse quando não estava comigo.

- Ela se foi… por hoje. – ele pareceu ainda mais fascinado com isto e o brilho infantil que eu estava acostumado de ver pela TV apareceu em seus olhos.

- Você disse que é mais complicado. O que é mais complicado? Você é igual a mim…

- Não sou. – o cortei prontamente e a excitação dele sumiu o fazendo parecer desinflar como um balão. Me senti culpado. – Em partes. Você é um sensitivo Ryuichi… eu sou… – inspirei profundamente. Nunca admiti a terceiros o que eu era e fazer isto causava uma sensação estranha. – eu sou um mediador.

- Como?

- Você pode sentir fantasmas… eu posso senti-los, vê-los… tocá-los. – falei o encarando firmemente nos olhos.

- Então Kitazawa…

- Voltou do mundo dos mortos para assombrar o Tohma.

- E ele quer…

- Matar seu adorável amigo. – o rosto de Ryuichi perdeu a cor de vez. – E eu preciso saber por que. – falei firmemente, o encarando nos olhos e esperando que ele captasse o que eu queria dizer nas entrelinhas.

- Eu não sei o que Tohma fez a Kitazawa… só sei o que ele fez ao Eiri. – me segurei para não explodir de raiva. Até mesmo Sakuma que não tinha nada a ver com a nossa família sabia mais dos podres dos Uesugi que eu, um Uesugi de nascença e direito, sabia.

- E o que ele fez ao Eiri? – ele ficou ainda mais pálido e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Eu não posso contar. Não é o meu segredo.

- Talvez eu não tenha esclarecido o suficiente as nossas posições aqui. Eu sou um mediador, Kitazawa um fantasma preso em plano terreno. Minha função é ajudar fantasmas a alcançar a luz. No caso de Kitazawa é mandá-lo a força para o outro mundo e para isso eu preciso saber qual o motivo dele ainda estar preso aqui e disposto a dar a Tohma o mesmo destino que ele teve.

- Tatsuha… - ele ofegou quando eu dei um passo à frente e seus olhos escureceram ao mirarem os meus. E era impressão minha ou o rosto antes pálido parecia estar adquirindo um tom rosado? Dei um sorriso torto e me aproximei mais, inclinando-me sobre ele. Ryuichi era menor do que eu, mais ou menos uma cabeça abaixo de mim e era engraçado como com um simples olhar parecia que eu conseguia fazê-lo se sentir menor ainda, pois instintivamente ele se encolheu como se quisesse fugir de mim.

- Ryu-chi. – falei em tom arrastado e vi um tremor percorrer o corpo esguio dele. Os olhos antes azuis pareciam agora negros, dilatados de modo que a íris nada mais era do que um anel em volta de um círculo escuro. – Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu. – sussurrei ao pé do ouvido dele e pude jurar que escutei um gemido brotar dos lábios de Sakuma.

Certo, eu estava abusando, estava empregando todo o meu charme e sedução, as mesmas técnicas que utilizava com as meninas que conhecia, para conseguir alguma informação. Normalmente eu usava a violência para isto quando o caso era extremo, mas Ryuichi era especial e até agora eu nem tinha idéia que a minha técnica de sedução barata iria funcionar. Quer dizer, quem sou eu um mero adolescente de dezessete anos perto do Deus da música e sensualidade que era Ryuichi Sakuma? Ninguém é claro. Mas o vendo quase se desmanchar sob mim estava me dando uma sensação de poder absurda, quase orgásmica.

- Eu… - ele balbuciou, levando as mãos ao peito e apertando a camisa entre os dedos em um gesto nervoso. – Eu tenho que ir! – disse em uma voz esganiçada e aos tropeços afastou-se de mim, saindo do meu quarto às pressas e deixando apenas um rastro de vento para trás. Assim que a porta bateu eu me joguei na cama, tapando a boca para poder segurar as gargalhadas. Não sei o que deu em mim, se eu estivesse em meu normal na verdade as posições estariam invertidas. Seria eu balbuciando por estar milagrosamente na presença do meu ídolo e tudo estaria passando pela minha cabeça, menos tentar seduzi-lo.

A vontade de rir cessou e eu mirei o teto com um sorriso no rosto. Talvez papai estivesse certo, talvez nós tenhamos herdado todos os defeitos da mamãe. Ao menos o espírito traquinas eu sei que herdei dela.


	10. Interlúdio II Ryuichi

**Interlúdio III**

**Ryuichi**

Bati a porta do quarto de hóspedes com força, recostando nela e a usando como suporte para as minhas pernas bambas. O que diabos tinha acontecido agora pouco? Eu tinha ido ao quarto de Tatsuha na intenção de esclarecer as minhas dúvidas, tentar buscar respostas para esta atração misteriosa que sentia por ele e o que aconteceu? Eu fui seduzido por um adolescente. Sim, agora eu sabia que era um adolescente. Yuki fez questão de me lembrar disto quando vínhamos para Kyoto na van que K tinha arrumado em questão de minutos para a nossa viagem.

Aparentemente durante todo aquele interlúdio no apartamento de Eiri o mesmo me flagrou olhando de maneira apreciativa demais para o irmão caçula. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Quando vi aquele jovem avançar sobre Tohma como uma fera possuída todos os pêlos do meu corpo eriçaram. Por breves segundos eu senti inveja do meu amigo, por breves segundos eu desejei ser a pessoa sob aquele homem, sendo segurado por aqueles braços. Isto é loucura, eu sei. Eu mal conheço este menino, e sim, ele é um menino. Quinze anos é o que nos separa e mesmo assim quando eu o vi fumegando de raiva e pronto para dar as costas a todos nós e ir embora, isto nada me importou.

Algo dentro de mim estourou, algo dizia que eu não podia deixá-lo ir embora. Não porque ele poderia nos ajudar com o que parecia ser um caso de assombração. Não, o motivo era mais egoísta, todo o meu discurso sobre a família dele precisar de auxílio e que ele não podia abandoná-los era porque assim eu teria uma desculpa para ficar mais perto dele. Então, quando Tatsuha ordenou que todos arrumassem as malas pois iríamos para Kyoto eu mais que depressa me prontifiquei a ir junto. Entretanto a idéia pareceu não agradá-lo.

Discutimos, óbvio que discutimos e eu me vi por vários minutos sob um olhar enegrecido pela frustração e raiva e mais arrepios cruzaram meu corpo por causa disto. E o mais curioso, quando eu costumava bancar o teimoso tentando impor as minhas vontades o meu personagem infantil vinha à tona prontamente para deixar claro o quanto eu era petulante. Mas com Tatsuha não foi assim, brigamos de igual para igual e mais parecia que eu queria que ele me visse como um homem maduro e não uma criança. Ele me fez sentir como se eu tivesse dezessete anos e ele trinta e dois. Era impressionante como sem nenhum esforço ele conseguia penetrar as minhas barreiras e trazer a superfície o melhor e o pior de mim.

Então depois de muito brigar Tohma encerrou qualquer desavença declarando que eu iria junto com ele por segurança e que se Tatsuha não aceitasse este fato que Seguchi não arredaria pé de Tóquio. O jovem então apenas soltou um bufo e fez um bico adorável antes de ir para a moto que possuía e montar na mesma, preparando-se para partir. Meu corpo todo comichou com vontade de ir até o veiculo e me alojar no selim atrás dele. Os dedos das minhas mãos abriram e fecharam em gestos reflexos diante da vontade de me aconchegar contra aquelas costas largas e envolver os meus braços pela cintura esguia.

E foi neste momento que Yuki interrompeu os meus devaneios. Ele simplesmente havia me puxado na direção da van que estava estacionada em frente ao prédio do escritor e que era carregada com as malas que iríamos levar e me encarou com os olhos dourados faiscando de raiva.

- Ele só tem dezessete anos! – sibilou entre dentes para mim, apertando meu braço com força a ponto de fazê-lo doer. O encarei fixamente e pude notar que apesar do que tinha ouvido de Mika, Noriko e Tohma, Tatsuha e Eiri eram bem diferentes fisicamente. Havia traços nos dois que os distinguia de maneira absurda. Yuki era todo feito de traços suaves, com uma leve pitada de feminilidade, mas não a ponto de lhe dar uma beleza andrógena como em Tohma ou Shuichi. Tatsuha… Tatsuha era mais másculo, mais sombrio com seus olhos e cabelos negros, traços firmes e marcantes e postura imponente.

- Não entendi! – dei a ele um dos meus sorrisos infantis, mas isto não pareceu demovê-lo de sua ameaça, pelo contrário. Ele me sacudiu levemente como se assim fosse se fazer entender mais rápido. Engraçado, Tatsuha ameaçador era sexy. Eiri ameaçador era somente de dar medo.

- Ele ainda é uma criança, mal chegou à maioridade. Não se engane pelo rosto e corpo de adulto… - e que corpo. Não dava para ver muito sob a camisa de malha que ele usava, mas a calça jeans justa ajudava e muito a imaginação. E a minha era bem fértil. – Você está me ouvindo? – Eiri rosnou quando percebeu que a minha atenção tinha se desviado para as pernas de Tatsuha que envolviam a moto e eu soltei um baixo gemido quando ele apertou o meu braço com mais força.

- Estou. – respondi contrariado.

- Ótimo. Fique longe dele! – ordenou e com uma última sacudidela me soltou, voltando para o lado de Shuichi. Ficar longe do Tatsuha. Eu até o obedeceria se o garoto não me atraísse como um imã. Sei que tentar qualquer coisa iria me causar confusão, o menino era menor de idade, muito mais novo e pelo que eu soube no pouco tempo desde o nosso último encontro na NG, um fã fervoroso do qual Tohma queria me manter distante. Mas havia algo nele… algo que eu não conseguia explicar.

E foi por causa disso que depois de chegarmos a Kyoto e nos acomodar que eu fui a sua procura. Não foi difícil encontrar o quarto dele, mas foi curioso perceber que quando eu me aproximei de sua porta pude ouvi-lo falando com alguém. Sem querer ser indelicado eu bati na madeira e depois a abri, apenas para atestar que ele estava sozinho. Criando coragem entrei no quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim, mas assim que me situei no aposento uma sensação estranha percorreu o meu corpo. Parecia, para mim, que havia mais alguém naquele quarto, alguém que eu estranhamente podia sentir, mas não podia ver. Meu coração veio à boca diante disto. Havia tido esta sensação antes em todas as vezes que Tohma foi atacado e eu estava por perto então isto só poderia significar que Kitazawa estava naquele quarto e Tatsuha corria perigo.

Virei na direção da escrivaninha onde a presença parecia ser mais forte e fiquei encarando o local por vários minutos, só acordando quando ouvi Tatsuha me chamar.

- Sakuma-san? – desviei meu olhar para ele e depois o voltei para o mesmo ponto.

- Tem alguma coisa aqui. – murmurei com o coração aos pulos e as palmas das mãos geladas. A presença parecia ficar mais forte, mas não havia ninguém diante dos meus olhos. Eu sentia como se um cubo de gelo estivesse descendo pela minha espinha e era algo horrível de se sentir.

- Como assim tem algo aqui? – me perguntou calmamente, esperando com paciência pela minha resposta. Outra pessoa já estaria me olhando estranho e me tachando de louco. Tatsuha parecia mais curioso sobre o que eu ia dizer, por isso tive coragem para continuar.

- Eu não sei explicar. Você pode achar loucura, não sei… mas parece que tem mais alguém aqui… - me calei quando pareceu que a presença tinha se movido e eu atestei com pavor que ela estava vindo na minha direção. Tatsuha continuava parado feito uma estátua perto da escrivaninha, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e observando em silêncio as minhas reações estranhas. Recuei mais um passo e retesei todo o corpo quando a senti praticamente em cima de mim. E então, o pior aconteceu, um bafo gelado soprou perto do meu ouvido e meu coração parou de vez, minha boca emitiu um som indigno e agudo, meus músculos contraíram todos de pavor e meu cérebro desligou, me fazendo cair aos tropeços sobre a cama de Tatsuha.

Ele apenas continuou me olhando com a expressão curiosa em vez de rir ou dizer que eu sou maluco. Ao menos uma pessoa normal faria isto. Mas então uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Subitamente ele desviou a sua atenção de sobre mim e fixou os olhos em um ponto ao seu lado.

- Um o quê? – ele disse e eu tinha certeza que ele não estava falando comigo. Aparentemente ele parecia falar com a presença que eu não conseguia ver. Aparentemente ele sabia que tinha mais alguém neste quarto além de nós dois e parecia não se importar com isto.

- Você está falando com quem? – indaguei, chamando a atenção dele para mim e ele pareceu um pouco perdido sobre o que dizer ou como justificar sua recente atitude esquisita.

- Ah… - foi à coisa mais eloqüente que ele conseguiu dizer e eu persisti.

- Quem está aqui? – insisti, percorrendo meus olhos pelo quarto para ver se conhecia alguma pista da estranha presença, algo que provasse que ela estava ali e eu não estava alucinando. Não se os arrepios e o coração palpitando fosse alguma indicação.

- Do que você está falando? – ele estava mentindo, eu sei que estava mentindo. Eu era bom em farejar estas coisas e não entendia porque Tatsuha insistia em negar algo que ele tinha conhecimento. Por acaso ele queria me enlouquecer? De jeito nenhum. Não seria um adolescente ainda cheirando a leite que passaria a perna em Ryuichi Sakuma. Eu tinha, literalmente, muito mais anos de experiência em lidar e manipular pessoas do que ele. Não dá para ser melhor amigo de Tohma e acabar não aprendendo alguma coisa.

- Eu não estou louco! – falei com convicção, quase em tom de desespero quando certas lembranças pareceram retornar das profundezas da minha mente. Recordo que esta não foi a primeira vez que eu senti presenças ao meu redor. Quando era criança tais acontecimentos eram comuns. Entretanto, depois de vários tratamentos psiquiátricos, terapia e muitos sermões e palmadas dos meus pais eu aprendi a esquecer e bloquear isto tudo. Foi por isso que me tornei cantor. A música foi um modo que eu encontrei de ocupar meu tempo para assim as aparições e sensações estranhas desaparecerem, até que um dia elas sumiram de vez… para voltarem por causa de um maldito programa de TV. Não estava disposto a ser rotulado de maluco depois de tantos anos, não faria bem para a minha imagem. Mesmo agindo como uma criança as pessoas ainda me acham meigo e fofo, agora se elas descobrirem que eu sinto e vejo coisas que não existem acho que não seria muito bom.

- Isto é tudo uma questão de ponto de vista. Do que exatamente você está falando? – Tatsuha realmente estava disposto a não dar o braço a torcer e me contar o que estava acontecendo. Pois bem então, se estamos na chuva é pra nos molharmos e eu tinha vindo a este quarto com o objetivo de esclarecer tudo e farei isto, mesmo que eu perca todo o respeito diante dos olhos de alguém que era meu grande fã.

- Por favor não pense que sou louco. – disse em tom implorador mesmo contra a minha vontade. Não queria incitar pena nela, queria obter verdades. – Mas desde que o incidente no programa de TV aconteceu eu tenho tido essas sensações que não consigo explicar. Tive quando o conheci… - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o meu relato e eu vi nisto o sinal para continuar. - E depois no evento beneficente, no apartamento do Yuki e então agora em seu quarto. É como se houvesse alguém aqui conosco e ao mesmo tempo não tem. – continuei com uma inspirada de ar e o fato dele permanecer quieto estava começando a me deixar nervoso. - Há alguém aqui, não há? Você falou com ele… Agora mesmo você… - o vi olhar para o lado novamente como se estivesse trocando olhares com alguém. Alguém que eu não conseguia enxergar, apenas sentir e isto me dava calafrios. Ele permaneceu calado para logo depois soltar algo que me deixou levemente ofendido.

- De ajuda? Ele? – bruscamente ele se virou para encarar a pessoa e eu me assustei. Tatsuha conversava com alguém que com certeza para ele era bem material, mas para mim nada mais passava de ar e isto o fazia parecer um pouco insano por estar falando com o nada. – Em quê? Posso saber? – finalizou em tom de desagrado e meu coração deu mais um pulo. O garoto parecia estar discutindo algo importante com este ser invisível, algo relacionado a mim.

- Tat-Tatsuha? – gaguejei. Estava começando a ficar assustado com aquela confusão toda, com as atitudes dele e o fato de que a sensação ruim que a presença ocasionava comprimia o meu peito. – Quem está aqui? Com quem você está falando? – por favor, me responda pois eu não agüento mais este mistério.

- Eu apresentaria vocês dois… mas aparentemente você não pode vê-la. – como? – Mas quem se importa não é mesmo? Ryuichi, a presença que você está sentindo é a minha mãe. – o quê? Arregalei os olhos. Reika Uesugi? Se eu não estivesse enganado com o nome. Ela morreu… faz onze anos, eu acompanhei Tohma no enterro dela. Ela estava neste momento no quarto? Era ela que estava me causando este desconforto?

- Sua mãe? – deslizei sobre a cama, me colocando de pé na frente dele. – Então você pode senti-la como eu? Há quanto tempo você pode fazer isto? – em questões de segundos o medo sumiu do meu corpo. Se era a mãe do Tatsuha que estava aqui, ela não nos faria mal. Meu medo era se fosse o Kitazawa, acho que era esta idéia que estava me apavorando mais diante da presença antes desconhecida e fazendo as sensações serem maiores e mais sufocantes do que creio que deveriam ser. E descobrir também que eu não era o único no mundo com esta peculiaridade era reconfortante. Então era por isso que Tatsuha sabia o que estava acontecendo. Será que foi assim que ele me alertou? Nossos poderes se interligaram naquela hora durante o programa de TV? Isto era tão surreal, mas ao mesmo tempo tão excitante.

- É mais complicado do que isto… - falou e por segundos ficou quieto, como se estivesse prestando atenção em alguma coisa quando de repente…

- Sumiu! – a aperto sumiu do meu peito então isto quer dizer que a mãe do Tatsuha foi embora. – Não sinto mais ela.

- Ela se foi… por hoje. – por hoje? Quer dizer que ela fazia visitas constantes? Isto realmente era fascinante. Há quanto tempo isto acontecia com ele? Foi no segundo que ele nasceu? Aconteceu assim que a mãe morreu? Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade.

- Você disse que é mais complicado. O que é mais complicado? Você é igual a mim…

- Não sou. – ele me cortou bruscamente e eu senti a minha alegria por ter encontrado alguém igual a mim murchar. Como assim? Ele também sentia coisas estranhas como eu, então como poderia ser diferente? – Em partes. Você é um sensitivo Ryuichi… eu sou… – sensitivo? O que é isto? E se eu era um sensitivo e Tatsuha não, o que ele era então? – eu sou um mediador. – um o quê?

- Como?

- Você pode sentir fantasmas… eu posso senti-los, vê-los… tocá-los. – me senti aprisionado pelos seus olhos quando ele me explicou me encarando fixamente. Aparentemente o dom de Tatsuha estava a níveis muito mais elevados que os meus. E espera um momento… o que eu sinto são fantasmas? As presenças invisíveis é gente morta? Então…

- Então Kitazawa…

- Voltou do mundo dos mortos para assombrar o Tohma.

- E ele quer…

- Matar seu adorável amigo. – senti o sangue sumir do meu rosto e a minha respiração falhar. Matar o Tohma? – E eu preciso saber por que. – ele continuou falando em um tom firme e eu consegui captar claramente o que estava nas entrelinhas daquela pergunta. Se Tohma e Yuki nada contavam a ele, Tatsuha esperava que eu abrisse o bico. Pois ele poderia esperar sentado. Primeiro porque este segredo não era meu para ser contado, segundo porque eu não sabia da história a fundo embora estivesse na época em Nova Iorque quando tudo aconteceu.

- Eu não sei o que Tohma fez a Kitazawa… só sei o que ele fez ao Eiri. – ele não pareceu muito feliz diante do que eu disse pelo modo como me olhou.

- E o que ele fez ao Eiri? – me senti levemente mal só se lembrar o que aquele cretino tinha feito ao Eiri. E não poderia nem imaginar como o mesmo se sentia cada vez que se recordava disto.

- Eu não posso contar. Não é o meu segredo.

- Talvez eu não tenha esclarecido o suficiente as nossas posições aqui. Eu sou um mediador, Kitazawa um fantasma preso em plano terreno. Minha função é ajudar fantasmas a alcançar a luz. No caso de Kitazawa é mandá-lo a força para o outro mundo e para isso eu preciso saber qual o motivo dele ainda estar preso aqui e disposto a dar a Tohma o mesmo destino que ele teve.

- Tatsuha… - ele deu um passo à frente e eu prendi a respiração ao ver o modo como os seus olhos escurecidos miraram os meus como se quisessem desvendar a minha alma somente com isto. Senti meu sangue correr direto para as minhas bochechas ao perceber que perto deste jeito eu conseguia memorizar cada detalhe do seu rosto jovem e bonito, o calor de seu corpo parecia chegar ao meu diante da proximidade. Quando ele deu mais um passo a frente, inclinando-se sobre mim pude perceber o quanto ele era mais alto do que eu e como me fazia me sentir pequeno diante de sua postura imponente. E o pior que ao mesmo tempo em que meu rosto adquiria uma coloração rosada as minhas pernas resolveram perder a firmeza por causa deste simples gesto. O que este garoto tinha para me afetar tanto?

- Ryu-chi. – me segurei para não fechar os olhos ao ouvir o modo como ele falou o meu nome, como um amante sussurrando para o outro, mas não consegui evitar o tremor que percorreu o meu corpo. Eu não compreendia mais nada. Nunca uma mulher, por mais bela que fosse, mais sexy que fosse, conseguiu ter este efeito em mim. Um homem então, menos ainda. Mas Tatsuha… com Tatsuha a minha vontade era simplesmente me deixar levar e permitir que ele fizesse o que quisesse com a minha pobre pessoa. Por que disto? Por quê? – Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu. – ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido e um gemido vergonhoso passou pelos meus lábios. O sangue que antes tinha corrido para o norte, para o meu rosto, agora descia em velocidade impressionante para o sul. Se ele continuasse a falar comigo desta maneira juro que contaria tudo, tim-tim por tim-tim, todos os meus segredos, todos os meus podres, era só ele mandar.

- Eu… - minhas mãos foram ao peito, apertando a minha camisa com força entre os dedos, tentando de um modo incitar meu coração descompassado a se controlar mas sem sucesso. – Eu tenho que ir! – e com isto girei sobre os pés e sumi do quarto dele, o que me trazia a situação atual de estar usando a porta do meu quarto como apoio, com o coração aos pulos no peito e com uma sensação incomoda entre as pernas e sendo oprimida pela calça jeans que usava. Um mero adolescente, era o que meu cérebro que voltava a funcionar aos poucos estava gritando para mim. O que um mero adolescente tinha para ser capaz de me enfraquecer deste jeito? Soltei um bufo, me afastando da porta e indo em direção a cama com as pernas ainda trêmulas, me deixando cair no colchão de bruços e ignorando a minha excitação ainda aprisionada pela calça.

Apertei o travesseiro com força entre os dedos, me segurando para não soltar um grito. Ele era um moleque e muito petulante achando que aquele joguinho de sedução barata me afetou. Eu vou lá naquele quarto para conversar coisas sérias e o que ele faz? Tenta arrancar uma história que não é minha para ser contada. Eu sei que Tohma está em perigo, meu cérebro começava aos poucos associar o fato de que a ameaça que persegue o meu amigo é o fantasma do Kitazawa, mas isto não quer dizer que vou sair por aí contando sobre a vida dos outros para um pirralho.

Me virei na cama, deitando de costas no colchão, o meu breve acesso de raiva por ter deixado a minha fraqueza transparecer e permitir que aquele garoto brincasse comigo foi o suficiente para que as conseqüências da nossa conversa se acalmasse dentro da minha calça. Agora era hora de remoer o que diabos ele quis dizer com eu ser um sensitivo e ele um mediador. Inclinei a cabeça para o lado, para o pequeno netbook que estava sobre a cômoda e que eu tinha trazido comigo para acelerar o trabalho. Só porque eu tinha me refugiado em Kyoto com Tohma não significava que nós pararíamos de produzir. Num salto levantei da cama e abri o computador, plugando nele assim que carregou a minha internet portátil. Em questão de minutos o navegador estava aberto e em um site de busca e eu digitei as palavras chaves.

As primeiras duas páginas do site apenas vieram com coisas relacionadas à sensibilidade, poemas, músicas, textos profissionais e outros. Na terceira página, no entanto, um link me chamou a atenção, ele levava para um site sobre o sobrenatural. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, este tipo de site nunca era 100 por cento confiável pois era mais baseado em teorias de alguns doidos que algo cientificamente provado. No entanto, cliquei sobre o link indo direto ao texto sobre sensitivos, o lendo em voz alta.

- Sensitivos são aquelas pessoas que possuem um sexto sentido elevado, acima do normal, capazes de prever eventos antes dos mesmos acontecerem, detectar atividades relacionadas ao sobrenatural e serem mais sintonizadas com o universo ao nosso redor. A história revela que este tipo de pessoa geralmente seguia uma carreira religiosa, como ser monge ou padre, pois as religiões são mais adeptas a aceitar a existência de outros planos do que a sociedade comum. – nisto eu não podia discordar, cansei de levar palmadas quando criança por dizer aos meus pais que havia coisas invisíveis rodando pela casa, às vezes os envergonhando na frente de uma visita ou alguém importante.

Depois disto resolvi dissecar o site e me surpreendi ao encontrar um pequeno texto sobre o que era um mediador.

- Mediador… considerado o topo da cadeia hierárquica da paranormalidade – quase ri diante do tom de adoração que o autor do texto empregou ao se referir ao mediador. Com certeza era algum fanático por acontecimentos estranhos. Ao menos dava a impressão de ser um daqueles que vivia vendo ÓVNIS pela janela do quarto. – o mediador é o único ser vivo que existe como ponte entre o plano terreno e o espiritual. Pouco se sabe sobre a capacidade de seus poderes e a existência destes, pois este conhecimento é mantido a sete chaves pelos mesmos. – e o texto acabava aí. Grande ajuda que ele foi, mas pelo que eu me lembro do que Tatsuha disse, um mediador pode ver, sentir e tocar um fantasma e pelo que compreendi o garoto queria saber a história do Kitazawa pois pretendia fazê-lo desencarnar a força.

Talvez fosse bom eu ter uma conversa séria com Tohma sobre revelar o que quer que tenha acontecido entre ele e Kitazawa antes do mesmo morrer. Acho que meu amigo ainda não tinha noção do perigo que corria ou registrado o fato de que estava sendo ameaçado de morte por um fantasma que, convenhamos, não teria nenhum temor do poder que Seguchi geralmente tem de manipular as pessoas visto que ele não tinha nada, literalmente, para perder. E aparentemente aquele moleque com truques de sedução barata para conseguir o que quer era o único capaz de nos ajudar, pois até esta noite eu nem sabia o que era ser um sensitivo, quanto mais um mediador, e creio que não dá para arrumar outro para o trabalho em tão pouco tempo. Não dá mesmo.


	11. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII**

Eu me sentia um lixo. Acabado e destruído por causa de uma noite mal dormida. Soltei um grande bocejo enquanto largava a minha mochila ao lado do pé da cadeira da cozinha onde o restante da minha família tomava café. Devo dizer que era uma cena estranha de se ver. Tohma estava no fogão preparando a comida, conversando com Mika que o ajudava a encontrar os utensílios para usar no café da manhã. Shuichi sentava à mesa animado, esperando pelo desjejum e havia me desejado um bom dia todo sorrisos o qual eu respondi com um grunhido. Eiri estava ao lado dele, fumando e lendo o jornal que nosso pai deixara para trás. Meu pai com certeza já tinha comido há muito tempo e ido trabalhar no templo como o monge dedicado que era.

- Você está com uma cara horrível. – meu irmão era um amor de pessoa, juro! Olhei para ele com uma expressão contrariada, ele não precisava atestar o óbvio. Passei os dedos por entre os meus cabelos curtos, molhados e despenteados. Fazia algum tempo que eu estava deixando o corte mais curto, os tornando naturalmente arrepiados, do que longos. Cansei de ser chamado de cópia carbono do Eiri e acho que entendia como gêmeos idênticos se sentiam. Senti os olhos dourados dele percorrerem a minha figura e franzi a testa. Tinha alguma coisa errada com o meu uniforme? Mirei a camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos para o blazer preto tradicional das escolas japonesas que estava completamente aberto. A calça estava impecável e o zíper estava fechado. Então o que havia de errado?

- Estou impressionado, você segue a regra de vestimenta da escola. – zombou e eu soltei um resmungo de escárnio, fingindo uma risada sem humor diante da piada sem graça dele. Uma cumbuca com miso foi colocada na minha frente e eu ergui a cabeça para ver Tohma parado ao meu lado me sorrindo com aquele sorriso dele assustador e sacudi a cabeça diante disto. O sujeito estava agindo como se nada de mais complexo ou estranho estivesse acontecendo na sua vida, como se ele não estivesse sendo perseguido por um poltergeist.

- Ah, já ia esquecendo! – tirei do bolso da calça um amuleto e estendi um para Tohma, que o pegou o mirando com curiosidade, repeti o gesto e joguei o outro na direção de Eiri que pegou o objeto no ar, me encarando como se perguntasse o que era aquilo. – Não dá para eu ficar todas as horas do dia grudado em vocês dois. O templo tem amuletos para espantar os maus espíritos, a casa também – óbvio que eu tinha cercado todo o perímetro com proteção contra poltergeist. Uma coisa era ser acordado no meio da noite por um fantasma inofensivo, outra por um perigoso. – Mas fora dessas paredes é cada um por si. Os amuletos são apenas uma questão de segurança…

- Você realmente acha que estamos sendo perseguidos por um fantasma? – Tohma me interrompeu com uma expressão curiosa. Mika tinha saído da cozinha e vindo para o lado do marido para assim participar da conversa. Prontamente eu fechei a cara. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu ele ainda duvidava disto? Só poderia estar de sacanagem comigo. Eu já tinha encontrado gente mais cética que aceitou mais rápido que o espírito de um ente querido queria entrar em contato. Mas Seguchi… ele simplesmente parecia em negação.

- Você 'tá de onda comigo, certo? – era impressionante a capacidade humana de somente crer naquilo que vê. Se eu pudesse, materializava o Kitazawa na frente dele só para ele parar com a palhaçada de ficar me questionando, mas eu não tinha o poder de forçar um fantasma a aparecer para um mero ser humano e não estava nem um pouco a fim de invocar um poltergeist para dentro da minha casa. – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias você ainda tem dúvidas?

- Bem… não houve comprovação… - ele queria contestar o meu profissionalismo. Eu não acredito no tamanho da estupidez deste homem.

- Comprovação? Um refletor de vinte quilos caiu sobre você, o vidro a prova de balas da janela do seu escritório estourou sem nenhum motivo aparente e mensagens de ameaça surgiram em local público e no apartamento de Eiri… brotaram na parede… _com sangue_! Você quer mais comprovação do que isto? O que você quer? Ver o homem por si só? – pela cara que Tohma fez era exatamente isto o que ele queria e eu tive que rir, de gargalhar. – E pretende fazer o que se isto acontecer? Convencê-lo de seu erro, pedir para deixá-lo em paz? Suborná-lo? – toda esta conversa estava começando a me enojar e tirar o meu apetite. Lancei um olhar de desprezo para a cumbuca na minha frente e sacudi a cabeça, erguendo da cadeira e trazendo a minha mochila junto, a jogando por sobre um ombro. – Só para você saber e caso não tenha registrado nesta sua cabecinha oca – o cutuquei bem no meio da testa e ele me lançou uma expressão contrariada. – o único pagamento que Kitazawa quer é a sua vida e ainda sim estou começando a achar um mau negócio… pra ele. – resmunguei, dando as costas para o Sr. Negação e tomando meu caminho em direção a porta principal da casa.

- Tatsuha! – ouvi Mika me chamar quando eu tinha parado na entrada para calçar os meus sapatos e olhei por cima do ombro para ela, a minha expressão ainda contrariada pela conversa de mais cedo. Ela parecia incerta do que fazer e do nada estendeu as mãos para mim onde havia um enorme lenço colorido que embrulhava algo no formato de um retângulo, algo que eu reconheci como um bento. Quase recuei como se a inocente caixa fosse algum tipo de fera prestes a me atacar.

- O que é isto? – apontei para o objeto nas mãos dela e ela rolou os olhos para mim diante do óbvio.

- Seu almoço. – quase perguntei "meu o quê?", mas freei a tempo. Almoço? Eu não levava almoço para a escola desde que entrei no ginásio. Mika costumava prepará-lo quando eu ainda era do primário, quando ela ainda morava conosco antes de se casar. Depois disso, depois que todos se debandaram desta casa deixando somente meu pai e eu para trás ficou cada um por si. Eu cuidava das minhas coisas e meu pai cuidava das dele. Éramos mais como dois colegas de quarto dividindo o mesmo espaço do que pai e filho. Então este negócio de ter meu almoço pronto em caixas coloridas e todo enfeitado era novidade para mim. Mais ainda se foi Mika que cozinhou. Ela não era um completo desastre quando o assunto era forno e fogão, mas também não era um gênio da culinária. – Tohma ajudou a preparar se é isto o que você está pensando.

O que eu estou pensando é que agora que fiquei sabendo deste detalhe é que não como mesmo isto daí. Ouvi Eiri comentar uma vez que Tohma parecia ser a esposa em vez do marido, pois era melhor nas tarefas domésticas do que Mika, mas do jeito que o homem era sádico quem garante que ele não colocou cianureto em vez de sal na minha comida? Sem contar que a expressão ansiosa de Mika sobre eu aceitar ou não o bento me mandava alertas de que alguma coisa estava extremamente errada. Hesitante e contra a minha vontade, estendi a mão na direção do embrulho, o recolhendo das mãos dela e a vendo sorrir de satisfação pelo meu gesto.

- Obrigado. – agradeci e virei para partir antes que ela resolvesse começar alguma conversa da qual eu não estava disposto a participar.

- Volte para casa assim que sair da escola. – pausei abruptamente ao abrir a porta e me segurei para não encará-la com uma expressão incrédula. Ela só poderia estar de sacanagem comigo. Voltar depois da escola? Eu adoraria, mas geralmente o horário depois das aulas era reservado ou a dar atenção a alguma nova namorada, o que eu não tinha nesta semana, ou ir caçar fantasmas, o que ainda não tinha acontecido. Mas o dia mal começou não é mesmo? E eu tinha que começar a preparar as minhas estratégias de ataque para o Kitazawa e tentar descobrir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que não consegui arrancar do Tohma e Eiri.

Resignado diante da inocência da minha irmã de achar que bastava voltar para casa por alguns dias e ela teria algum controle sobre os meus atos, eu segui o meu caminho para o ponto de ônibus, subindo no mesmo assim que ele chegou e me dirigindo a escola. O percurso de meia hora foi calmo, comigo tentando tirar um cochilo para compensar pela noite mal dormida. Já falei que eu sofria de insônia? Pois é. Quando queria eu conseguia cair no sono com extrema facilidade, mas quando o meu corpo estava bombeado de adrenalina por causa do aparecimento de fantasmas e mais um propenso trabalho como mediador, eu dificilmente conseguia dormir pela noite inteira, não até dispensar o espírito como manda o figurino.

Logo me vi dentro da escola, parado em frente ao armário de sapatos para trocar meu calçado de rua pelo calçado usado dentro do campus. Meus movimentos eram praticamente letárgicos e eu estava quase considerando dar meia volta e ir embora a procura de uma cama. Mas, por incrível que pareça, eu gostaria de me formar no colegial como uma pessoa normal. Ir para a escola, estudar, sair com os amigos era a única coisa que me possibilitava lembrar que entre fantasmas, exorcismos e derivados, eu ainda era um adolescente como qualquer outro.

- Você está horrível. – uma pessoa normal pularia de susto diante do aparecimento repentino de alguém ao seu lado, mas eu já estava tão acostumado com aparições e meu corpo estava tão cansado que eu nem me manifestei. Somente olhei de solaseio para a garota ao meu lado e soltei um suspiro. Eu não precisava disto a esta hora da manhã.

Lembra quando eu disse que possuía uma fama entre as meninas da minha escola? Lembra quando disse que fiquei sabendo deste fato por causa do espírito de uma garota? Pois é. Esta era ela. Mizuki aparentemente não desencarnou como eu esperava quando passei para a amiga dela o recado de que Mizuki a considerava uma puta por ter transado com o namorado dela. E eu que achava que este negócio de roubar amante alheio era exclusivo de homens. Mas de qualquer maneira ou este não era o assunto inacabado dela ou ela era uma guia espiritual, pois eu desconfiava que fantasmas que recebiam este cargo com assuntos inacabados ou não jamais desencarnavam. Era a única explicação para a minha mãe ainda estar me aporrinhando depois de anos. Então isto significava que deveria haver algum mediador perdido por aí. Bem que a Mizuki poderia me dizer quem era para assim nós dividirmos um pouco a tarefa de lidar com gente morta.

- Toda escola japonesa tem seus mistérios e história de fantasmas, mas você quebraria qualquer reputação das outras assombrações. – murmurei, virando lentamente a cabeça para vê-la vestida dos pés a cabeça como uma típica lolita gótica. Vestido preto com anáguas, babados, corpete, cabelo preso com fitas, luvas sem dedos, meias ¾ e sapato de boneca preto. – O que você faz aqui Mizuki? Por que ainda não seguiu a luz no fim do túnel? Você me faz sentir um profissional incompetente. – sem surpresa ela começou a rir de maneira afetada. Quando viva eu sempre mantive distância desta garota. Ela era de um ano abaixo do meu e na escola parecia uma perfeita nerd. Fiquei surpreso quando vi o seu espírito trajando tais roupas e confesso que levei um tempo para reconhecê-la fora da imagem do cabelo caindo no rosto e óculos escorregando pelo nariz.

- Eu quero saber se você tem tempo livre depois da aula. – impressão minha ou as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas? Desde quando morto tinha sangue para colorir as bochechas?

- Pra quê? – perguntei em tom extremamente baixo e desconfiado, visto que outros alunos estavam aproximando-se dos armários perto do meu e não seria bom eles me verem falando sozinho.

- Sabe, quando viva eu sempre quis ter um encontro com você… - ela pareceu sem jeito de continuar e eu arregalei os olhos. Nunca pensei que em algum momento da minha vida eu chegaria ao fundo do poço, mas aparentemente este momento aconteceu. Eu estava sendo convidado para sair por um fantasma. Que decadente. Olhei a minha volta e percebi que estava sozinho novamente e voltei toda a minha atenção para Mizuki.

- Você quer que eu saia com você depois da aula? Mizuki querida, você tem consciência de que este relacionamento não tem futuro, não tem? Quero dizer, eu estou vivo e você… bem… você está morta. – ela fez uma carranca seguida de um tapa na minha cabeça que arrepiou mais o meu cabelo.

- Eu sei imbecil. Mas acontece que eu sinto falta de certas coisas que fazia quando era viva, ir ao shopping é uma delas e não tem graça ir sozinha e como você é o único que pode me ver e falar comigo…

- E quanto ao seu mediador? – a cortei bruscamente e ela fez uma expressão confusa. – Eu presumo que o único motivo para você ainda estar neste plano é porque você virou a guia de algum mediador novato. Então por que você não pede a ele…

- A minha _mediadora_ só tem cinco anos, ainda muito nova para fazer essas coisas. Então…

- Você resolveu me torturar com isto. – Mizuki deu um sorriso que para ela poderia ser considerado inocente, mas para mim era mais no estilo predador. – Certo então. – até porque eu não tinha mais nada o que fazer mesmo além disto. Claro que existia o problema chamado Kitazawa, mas até ele aparecer de novo eu estava meio que à toa. – Só se você me fizer um favor. – ela me encarou desconfiada. – Preciso de informações sobre um tal de Y. Kitazawa. Eu sei que ele morou em Nova Iorque há uns sete anos e…

- Como mediador não era você a ter que procurar estas informações? Faz parte do seu trabalho…

- Não… meu trabalho é ajudar os espíritos a encontrar o caminho da luz. Seu trabalho como guia é guiar e isto significa conseguir informações. Não estava escrito isto no manual quando lhe foi designada esta função? – ela me encarou desconfiada. Eu estava blefando, claro, creio que a função de um guia era apenas orientar e não fazer o trabalho braçal. Ao menos eu acreditava que era assim senão a minha mãe teria que se explicar e muito para mim sobre não estar cumprindo direito com a sua função.

- Certo. Vou ver o que posso fazer. Desde que você me encontre as três e vinte na entrada do shopping.

- É um encontro então. – falei e ela sorriu para mim, desaparecendo em seguida.

O dia de aulas prosseguiu normal, com a primeira parte da manhã comigo recebendo o teste de matemática que fiz semana passada e descobrindo que tirei quarenta e oito, bem abaixo da média segundo o olhar reprovador do meu professor. Na hora do almoço eu dispensei o bento da minha irmã e resolvi aproveitar o tempo para tirar um cochilo que eu prolonguei durante a aula de inglês. Sorte a minha que antes do professor me pegar em flagrante meu colega da carteira de trás me cutucou entre as costelas me despertando. O último horário foi educação física com um jogo de vôlei e no máximo o que eu precisei fazer foi ficar parado no meio da quadra e impedir que a bola tocasse o chão e antes que pudesse perceber o sino da escola anunciava três da tarde e hora de ir embora.

Segui para o metrô e peguei o trem que ia para o centro comercial de Kyoto. As três e quinze estava na entrada do shopping e as três e vinte em ponto Mizuki surgiu ao meu lado, enganchando seu braço no meu e me obrigando a colocar as mãos nos bolsos da calça para disfarçar o fato que meu braço parecia estar sendo dobrado por alguma força invisível. Dei um relance para o lado como se estivesse vendo com interesse alguma vitrine, mas na verdade estava encarando a garota pendurada no meu braço.

- Ah eu esqueci, você não pode falar senão vai parecer maluco. – apenas fiz um leve gesto de erguer as sobrancelhas como resposta. – Pois bem então, por onde você quer começar? – rolei os olhos. Eu queria começar pelo importante, saber se ela descobriu alguma coisa do que eu pedi. Comecei a andar, a incitando a me acompanhar e esperando que ela captasse o que eu queria que ela fizesse. – Claro, você quer saber se eu descobri alguma coisa. – ela era esperta para uma lolita. – Bem… primeiramente Y. Kitazawa não é algo que dá para trabalhar, mas mesmo assim eu joguei o nome no departamento de imigração e vieram os seguintes resultados: Yumi Kitazawa, - fiz uma negativa com a cabeça. Yumi era nome de mulher. – Yuri Kitazawa – provavelmente poderia ser ele. – e Yuki Kitazawa. – parei de pronto, fazendo Mizuki tropeçar nos saltos e se não fosse pelo fato de que ela estava pendurada no meu braço com certeza iria de cara no chão.

- Yuki Kitazawa. – murmurei o nome. Era ele. Eiri assumiu o pseudônimo de Yuki pouco tempo depois de voltar dos EUA.

- Eu suspeitei. – Mizuki continuou depois de se recuperar da parada brusca e voltou a andar, me incitando a acompanhá-la. – Yumi Kitazawa é uma senhora de setenta anos, Yuri já retornou ao Japão e Yuki Kitazawa…

- Está morto. – completei em voz baixa, parando em frente a uma vitrine porque agora foi à vez de Mizuki frear bruscamente. Quase fiz uma careta ao perceber que estava na frente de uma loja de lingerie.

- Olha que linda! – ela gritou no meu ouvido, apontando para um conjunto de corpete e calcinha de renda rosa. Bem, na manequim parecia interessante, mas eu ainda iria preferir ver as peças em um modelo vivo. – De qualquer maneira – continuou, voltando a andar e me carregando junto. – Kitazawa tem uma ficha interessante. Antes de morrer ele foi professor de literatura em uma Universidade de Nova Iorque e por fora fazia trabalhos de pesquisa, consultoria e tutoria. Tem ficha na polícia por arruaça e brigas e uma vez foi flagrado com cem gramas de cocaína. – uau! Morto com histórico interessante. E foi com um sujeito desses que Tohma e meu irmão resolveram se envolver? – Há também prisão por dirigir embriagado. – e as qualidades do homem só aumentavam, pensei com escárnio.

- E? – falei, parando na praça central do shopping onde a decoração de Natal que foi mês passado ainda estava montada. Fiquei olhando desinteressado para a enorme árvore e os duendes mecânicos que se moviam com gestos robóticos, apertando botões e girando manivelas do que era a réplica de uma fábrica de brinquedos como vistos nos filmes sobre Papai Noel.

- E mais nada. – impossível. Tinha que ter alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que relacionasse as atitudes dele com o motivo de Eiri tê-lo matado e para ele odiar tanto o Tohma. – Bem, ao menos no nome dele não há mais nada… no entanto eu descobri uma coisa curiosa… - mas antes que ela pudesse falar um grito ecoou pelo primeiro piso do shopping e um arrepio cruzou o meu corpo. Mizuki me olhou com uma expressão extremamente fechada e eu não pude acreditar que isto estava acontecendo.

- TOHMA! – o quê? A voz era da Mika, eu reconheceria este grito histérico em qualquer lugar. Corri em direção a balbúrdia e vi que uma roda de pessoas começava a se formar em torno de um homem caído de joelhos no chão. Entre as brechas oferecidas pelos corpos pude divisar a figura de Tohma que tinha as mãos na garganta como se estivesse tentando desalojar algo de dentro dela. Ele ofegava em busca de ar, seus olhos estavam largos e lacrimosos, seu rosto estava pálido e os lábios ficando cada vez mais sem cor, quase roxos. – ALGUÉM CHAME A EMERGÊNCIA! – Mika gritou mais uma vez e vi várias pessoas sacando o celular para ligar para a emergência. Logo seguranças e funcionários do shopping abriram caminho pela multidão e quando tentaram se aproximar do homem caído foram arremessados com violência para trás. E então o pânico se instalou diante deste fenômeno estranho.

Alguns seguranças mais corajosos ainda persistiram em tentar alcançar o homem que parecia sufocar, mas novamente a força invisível os arremessou para longe impedindo que eles provessem socorro. Um dos seguranças voou contra a vitrine de uma loja, a quebrando em milhares de pedaços, outro foi lançado sobre a enorme árvore de Natal, arrancando vários enfeites diante do impacto. Troquei um olhar com Mizuki enquanto as pessoas corriam ao nosso redor, se afastando mais de Tohma. Mika ficava ainda mais desesperada, implorando por ajuda ao ver o sufoco que o marido estava passando, mas agora todos estavam apreensivos demais em se aproximar do casal.

Por meu lado eu rodei os olhos por entre as pessoas, tentando divisar o autor desta confusão e lá estava ele. De costas para mim e praticamente irradiando fúria enquanto a sua pele levemente brilhante o destacava dos seres humanos comuns. Larguei a minha mochila no chão e com agilidade fui abrindo caminho por entre as pessoas que fugiam, me aproximando silenciosamente na minha presa. Torci para que todos estivessem ocupados demais tomados pelos seus medos para repararem no que aconteceria a seguir. Não hesitei um segundo quando cheguei atrás de Kitazawa e sem aviso enganchei meu braço no pescoço dele, o fazendo soltar um grito de surpresa enquanto era arremessado contra um quiosque de sorvete. O choque que o corpo astral dele liberou diante do impacto fez todo o shopping tremer, aumentando ainda mais a confusão.

Para mim isto era ótimo, assim ninguém iria notar o adolescente que parecia estar brigando com o ar. Atordoado ele ergueu-se de sobre o quiosque que agora estava partido, literalmente, ao meio, com os atendentes brancos feito papel e com os olhos largos mirando o estrago que alguma coisa bem pesada e não visível causou a área deles de trabalho. O poltergeist me mirou com os olhos completamente negros de fúria e eu percebi que teria mais machucados para acrescentar a minha longa lista adquirida com os anos.

- Por que você esta fazendo isto Eiri? – ele rosnou para mim e eu rosnei de volta. Eu não era o Eiri porra, será que ele não conseguia ver isto? – Não vê que é tudo culpa dele! – apontou um dedo em riste na direção do Tohma que agora tentava recuperar o ar que lhe havia sido roubado. Normalmente eu tentaria papear um pouco com o infeliz, descobrir algo mais sobre esta história, mas o problema era que estávamos em lugar público e logo o esquadrão de resgate chegaria e acho que se o delegado de polícia vir a minha cara mais uma vez no distrito dele é capaz de me trancar para sempre em uma cela e jogar a chave fora.

Kitazawa bufou, pronto para ir para cima de Tohma e resolver isto fisicamente em vez de usar poderes sobrenaturais. Não sei se um fantasma era capaz de tocar um ser humano comum, nunca vi isto acontecer, mas não estava a fim de descobrir. No momento que ele insinuou partir para cima do Seguchi eu me pus no caminho, fechando a mão em um punho firme e desferindo um soco bem dado no meio da cara do sujeito. A satisfação correu pelo meu corpo. Fazia dias que eu estava a fim de bater em alguém, mas quando o vi voar na direção de uma loja e estourar o vidro da vitrine e somente parar quando abriu um buraco na parede dos fundos do lugar, causando outro tremor no shopping, percebi que agora a coisa ficaria feia.

Kitazawa ergueu-se de onde tinha caído com fogo saindo pelas orelhas, agora os olhos eram completamente negros, inclusive a parte do globo que deveria ser branca. Seu rosto contorcido de fúria virou-se na direção de um Tohma que era ajudado por Mika a se levantar. A árvore de Natal ao lado deles tremeu e meu coração deu um pulo. Aquele negócio deveria pesar uns cem quilos ou mais. Logo que ela começou a entortar na base eu agi. Com passadas largas corri na direção deles e arremessei o meu corpo contra os deles, os tirando do caminho no momento em que a árvore chocou-se contra o chão, soltando galhos e enfeites no processo.

- Você está começando a ser uma pedra no meu sapato, Eiri. – senti o ar ser impedido de chegar aos meus pulmões quando em um piscar de olhos Kitazawa se encontrava sobre mim e usando as suas mãos para me estrangular. Me debati contra ele, claro, e com toda a minha força e um chute bem empregado consegui tirá-lo de cima de mim e arremessá-lo para longe. Que maravilha, agora eu teria marcas no meu pescoço pelo resto da semana. Ele ergueu-se de onde tinha caído, um pouco zonzo diante do meu golpe. Eu falei que tinha uma força maior que a normal.

- Onde está o amuleto? – gritei para Mika e Tohma que olhavam eu brigar com o vazio com expressões estupefatas. – ONDE ESTÁ O AMULETO? – repeti para tirá-los de seu torpor e em gestos atrapalhados Mika revirou a bolsa que carregava, caçando de dentro dela o amuleto. Não quero nem imaginar porque diabos ele estava com Mika em vez do Tohma, mas engoli qualquer pergunta quando ela me arremessou o objeto no momento em que Kitazawa pulava mais uma vez sobre mim.

Espalmei a mão em seu peito, imprensando o amuleto contra a camisa dele e o homem soltou um ganido ensurdecedor de dor, o que fez os vidros restantes das lojas, os que não tinham quebrado com o pequeno terremoto causado pelo fantasma, partirem de vez. Rapidamente ele se afastou de mim, mirando horrorizado o buraco que o amuleto estava causando em sua camisa e queimando aos poucos a sua pele. Com outro grito de agonia ele desapareceu. Sei que isto iria inutilizá-lo por pouco tempo, mas seria o suficiente para planejar um contra ataque.

Me ergui do chão aos tropeços e senti meu tornozelo esquerdo protestar de dor pelo peso empregado sobre ele. Ótimo, uma torção era tudo o que eu precisava no momento. Rolei os ombros para tentar aliviar a tensão e rodei os olhos ao meu redor, avaliando o estrago que este embate tinha causado. Estou surpreso por ainda não estar ouvindo as sirenes características dos bombeiros e da polícia. O shopping estava simplesmente vazio, e se tivesse alguém aqui dentro com certeza estava escondido. Caminhei até onde Mika e Tohma ainda estavam parados estáticos e dei um sorriso de escárnio para Seguchi.

- E aí? Isto é prova o suficiente? – provoquei e ele me encarou pálido, engolindo em seco. – Vamos embora. Não quero bater o recorde de passagens pela polícia antes dos dezoito anos. – com isto fui mancando na direção dos elevadores, com certeza o casal ternurinha deveria ter vindo para cá de carro e eu não estava disposto a voltar de transporte público para casa. Eu estava dolorido, machucado e com uma bruta dor de cabeça. Dei um leve sorriso quando vi Mizuki estender a minha mochila assim que me aproximei dos elevadores e ignorei as exclamações surpresas da dupla atrás de mim ao verem minha bolsa flutuando no ar.

Assim que me encontrei dentro do elevador, soltei um suspiro de alívio e me recostei ao fundo da máquina, ignorando os olhares curiosos e chocados de Mika e Tohma. Mizuki surgiu ao meu lado e eu nem prezei em perguntar para onde ela tinha sumido quando Kitazawa apareceu. Fantasmas e poltergeists aparentemente não dividiam o mesmo espaço, poderia causar um desastre o embate entre os dois.

- Tudo isto e eu nem pude terminar de te contar o que descobri. – ela falou, sua voz sobrepondo-se a uma música qualquer que soava pelo elevador. – Eu não descobri nada mais sobre o Kitazawa. Mas descobri uma coisa envolvendo um Uesugi. – rapidamente desencostei da parede e fiquei mais ereto, a mirando firmemente. – Aparentemente há um processo contra Eiri Uesugi por assassinato. – interessante. Quer dizer que Tohma não conseguiu encobrir esta gafe de Eiri? No entanto, como é que meu irmão se livrou deste rolo? – Mas ele foi inocentado de todas as acusações. – disto eu sabia, pois ele estava aqui no Japão, na minha casa para ser mais exato, era um escritor famoso e a polícia internacional ainda não tinha batido na porta dele atrás de um bandido procurado. – Os argumentos da defesa foram de que Eiri agiu por reflexo adquirido do trauma infligido pelo morto e não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Sem contar que ele era menor de idade na época.

- Trauma infligido pelo morto? – comentei em voz alta e não dei atenção a tragada de ar que Tohma deu ao meu lado. As portas do elevador se abriram no andar onde estava estacionado o carro deles, mas eu não me movi.

- Ao que parece se não tivesse morrido Kitazawa teria mais uma acusação em sua ficha policial. – ela pausou, acho que pra criar um suspense. – A de abuso sexual. – todo o meu corpo congelou e acho que me cérebro pifou ao ouvir estas palavras.

- Como? – perguntei bestamente e Mizuki soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro.

- Eiri Uesugi é estatística. É mais um que foi violentado por alguém que confiava. – e então as palavras do meu irmão voltaram a minha mente. "_Porque ele me traiu_". Ah eu vou matar aquele fantasma desgraçado e depois dele eu vou estrangular Eiri e Tohma por terem escondido isto de mim. Mas no momento uma coisa de cada vez e agora a minha prioridade era dispensar Yuki Kitazawa para os quintos dos infernos, nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse em vida.


	12. Interlúdio Tohma

**Interlúdio IV**

**Tohma**

Eu ouvia Mika ao meu lado gritar histericamente pedindo por ajuda mas não conseguia associar nada. Um aperto em minha garganta impedia que o ar entrasse em meu corpo e o desespero começava a dominar o meu ser. Era impressionante em como em um momento como este que uma pessoa dava valor ao simples ato que era respirar. E em como neste momento eu teria que admitir que Tatsuha estava certo, apesar da loucura da situação, ele estava certo. Por dias eu tentei negar o óbvio. Quando aquele refletor caiu eu simplesmente associei o acidente a um defeito na estrutura do estúdio. Quando o vidro estourou imaginei que talvez o mesmo já estivesse com alguma rachadura prévia que não havia sido detectada pela equipe de manutenção predial da NG e a pressão do vento e o frio o fez explodir.

Quando aquela frase macabra surgiu na parede do salão de eventos na festa beneficente, achei que alguém estava pregando uma piada de extremo mau gosto em cima de mim e de Eiri e estava mais do que disposto a descobrir o autor daquilo e processá-lo até o último centavo. Mas então o incidente voltou a se repetir meia hora depois no apartamento de Eiri e no meio do meu torpor e choque eu só consegui registrar o que estava acontecendo quando senti Tatsuha me segurar pelo colarinho da camisa e me arremessar sofre o sofá, me prendendo contra as almofadas com o seu corpo maior sobre o meu.

O ar ficou preso na minha garganta e eu sei que meus olhos arregalaram de pavor. Talvez ele tenha interpretado isto como se eu estivesse com medo do que ele pudesse fazer, mas o meu pavor era porque meu corpo estava começando a reagir de maneira perigosa diante da proximidade dele. Não me entendam mal, eu amo a minha esposa, jamais a trocaria por nada deste mundo, mas não posso evitar de ao mesmo tempo dividir este amor com outra pessoa. E neste caso seria Eiri. Creio que me apaixonei por ele no segundo que o vi pela primeira vez quando fui apresentado à família de Mika. Óbvio que eu reprimi estes sentimentos. Primeiro porque ele era apenas uma criança, segundo que eu estava namorando a irmã dele e pretendia pedi-la em casamento como mandava os bons costumes. E era por isto que eu o paparicava tanto, o protegia tanto.

Claro que a culpa ocasionada por causa do incidente em Nova Iorque aumentava as minhas razões para querer envolver Eiri em uma bola de cristal, ainda mais que fui eu que contratei Kitazawa como tutor e deixei a vaidade por conseguir os serviços de um homem tão renomado no mundo acadêmico me fazer ignorar meu instinto básico: o de nunca confiar plenamente em alguém. Não investiguei a fundo o passado dele e os seus problemas. Kitazawa era tão bom ator que não deixava nada de errado com a sua personalidade transparecer. Por isso que quando ele fez o que fez eu fiquei tão chocado quanto Eiri, me senti tão traído quanto Eiri. Mika costuma dizer que depois de Nova Iorque a minha paixonite aguda pelo irmão dela pareceu aumentar, assim como a minha paranoia.

Não pensem que Mikarin é tola. Claro que não. Ela sabia o que eu sentia por Eiri, assim como sabia que eu nunca iria colocar estes sentimentos em prática. Que eu preferia ficar somente no posto de irmão mais velho, observando, cuidando dele. E enquanto assim permanecesse ela ficaria satisfeita. Até porque ela também se sentia culpada por não ver os defeitos de Kitazawa, ela também queria proteger Eiri tanto quanto eu. E envolvidos estávamos em guardar Eiri do mundo que parece que nos esquecemos da existência de Tatsuha. Eu ao menos tinha me esquecido, até senti-lo sobre mim me olhando com olhos enegrecidos de raiva e com o meu corpo começando a reagir de maneira vergonhosa diante desta proximidade.

O vendo de perto conseguia perceber que Mika estava errada. Tatsuha não se parecia em nada com o irmão fisicamente. O corte de cabelo diferente era uma coisa, os olhos negros eram intensos, cheios de vida e uma prova literal de ser a janela para a alma dele. Os lábios eram mais cheios, mais bem desenhados, o rosto adolescente era praticamente sem os pelos característicos da primeira barba. O nariz reto, as maçãs altas do rosto, os cílios longos e as sobrancelhas grossas eram o extremo oposto de Eiri que era a claridade e Tatsuha era a escuridão e ter conhecimento disto depois de tantos anos era apavorante. Eu não precisava de mais problemas ao me apaixonar por outro moleque.

Quando ele saiu de cima de mim quase soltei um suspiro de alívio e fiquei perdido no que dizer quando ele começou a exigir respostas sobre quem era Kitazawa. Hesitei e muito sobre o que falar, lançando um olhar de socorro para Mika e outro para um Eiri em choque. Talvez, apesar de novo, fosse uma boa hora de voltar a integrar Tatsuha nesta família. Agora que parecia que eu o tinha percebido pela primeira vez depois de anos fosse uma boa estender a minha asa de proteção para ele. Quando resolvi abrir a boca para contar a verdade, ou ao menos meia verdade, Eiri se adiantou e confessou quem era Kitazawa, mas sem entrar em detalhes. Isto não pareceu alegrar Tatsuha que em um piscar de olhos recolheu as suas coisas pronto para partir se não fosse Ryuichi começar uma conversa muito esquisita que parecia que somente Tatsuha compreendia o significado.

Por fim ele mudou de ideia e ordenou que todos nós arrumássemos as malas pois iríamos para Kyoto com ele. Não protestei, pois achei que no momento esta seria a melhor coisa a se fazer. Com isto K foi providenciar um meio de transporte, Noriko me informou que ficaria em Tóquio para lidar com a imprensa e eu tive que me meter no meio de uma discussão entre Tatsuha e Ryuichi pois o primeiro, por incrível que pareça, não queria que o meu amigo fosse conosco. Este garoto estava me surpreendendo a cada segundo, pois eu jurava que ele nunca iria perder a oportunidade de ter seu adorado ídolo tão perto de si, mas parecia que ele a estava dispensando sem pensar duas vezes. No fim Ryuichi acabou sendo integrado a nossa comitiva, pois eu não estava disposto a deixá-lo para trás já que o cantor era propenso a arrumar confusão simplesmente por estar parado no meio de uma sala vazia.

E então fomos para Kyoto e eu tentei explicar ao meu sogro com alguma história bem bolada do porque de estarmos ali e com isto fomos todos acomodados em nossos quartos. Na manhã seguinte acabei acordando cedo e me dirigindo a cozinha para preparar um bom café da manhã, não queria ser do tipo de hóspede aproveitador. Mika logo me acompanhou na minha empreitada e aos poucos a cozinha foi sendo preenchida por pessoas.

Primeiro foi Eiri, seguido de Shuichi e por fim Tatsuha. Novamente a minha respiração ficou presa na garganta quando o vi sentar com desleixo na cadeira. O uniforme do colegial não era diferente de tantos outros uniformes tradicionais de escolas japonesas, mas no corpo dele parecia lhe dar um charme a mais, o deixando quase inocente. Por reflexo coloquei o miso na cumbuca e o servi com o meu usual sorriso estampado no rosto como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido na minha vida nos últimos dias.

- Ah, já ia esquecendo! – o vi tirar algo do bolso da calça e estender para mim. Por instinto peguei o objeto e percebi que ele arremessava um igual na direção de Eiri. – Não dá para eu ficar todas as horas do dia grudado em vocês dois. O templo tem amuletos para espantar os maus espíritos, a casa também – maus espíritos? Ele realmente estava falando sério? Ele acreditava que estávamos sendo assombrados pelo fantasma do Kitazawa? Sei que Mika estava começando a crer neste absurdo, Shindou havia comprado a história no mesmo segundo, Ryuichi… às vezes o que Ryuichi pensava era indecifrável para mim e Eiri, bem, Eiri também estava começando a crer nesta loucura. – Mas fora dessas paredes é cada um por si. Os amuletos são apenas uma questão de segurança…

- Você realmente acha que estamos sendo perseguidos por um fantasma? – tive que interrompê-lo. Eu era um homem de negócios, estatísticas, números, projeções, era nisto que eu acreditava. Coisas físicas, materiais, baseadas em estudos aprofundados e comprovados cientificamente. Fantasmas… eles eram histórias de terror para se contar em torno de uma fogueira em um acampamento de verão. Eu por exemplo conhecia várias.

- Você 'tá de onda comigo, certo? – o tom com que ele falou indicava que a paciência dele estava começando a se esvair. Sem contar que até agora eu estou esperando aquele tradicional sorriso matreiro surgir no rosto dele e ele gritar um "te peguei", provando que tudo isto não passou de uma brincadeira. Contudo, a cada minuto que passava com Tatsuha insistindo nesta história, com ele parecendo cada vez mais sério diante dos acontecimentos, começava a me fazer questionar algumas coisas. – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias você ainda tem dúvidas?

- Bem… não houve comprovação… - tentei insistir, mas ele me interrompeu bruscamente com os olhos flamejando de raiva e frustração.

- Comprovação? Um refletor de vinte quilos caiu sobre você, o vidro a prova de balas da janela do seu escritório estourou sem nenhum motivo aparente e mensagens de ameaça surgiram em local público e no apartamento de Eiri… brotaram na parede… _com sangue_! Você quer mais comprovação do que isto? O que você quer? Ver o homem por si só? – bem, seria uma boa. – E pretende fazer o que se isto acontecer? Convencê-lo de seu erro, pedir para deixá-lo em paz? Suborná-lo? – bem, todos tinham o seu preço, até fantasmas, não? Pensei com escárnio. – Só para você saber e caso não tenha registrado nesta sua cabecinha oca – ele me cutucou bem no meio da testa. – o único pagamento que Kitazawa quer é a sua vida e ainda sim estou começando a achar um mau negócio… pra ele. – com isto ele deu as costas e foi embora.

- Eu não sei Seguchi-san – a voz de Shindou chamou a minha atenção para ele. – diante dos acontecimentos há de se convir que não tem explicação lógica para estes atentados misteriosos.

- E você prefere crer que é um fantasma? – retruquei contrariado, ainda achando isto ridículo e batendo com o amuleto sobre a mesa. – Faça-me o favor. – e voltei para a cozinha para terminar o café.

Minutos depois Ryuichi se uniu a nós com uma expressão no rosto de alguém que não teve uma noite bem dormida, mas não comentei nada. Em silêncio tomamos o nosso desjejum e logo depois peguei o meu celular, começando a fazer algumas ligações para resolver alguns negócios. Só porque estava longe fisicamente da NG não significava que eu tinha deixado der ser seu presidente. E então horas depois eu era tirado do meu trabalho por uma Mika entediada que resolveu pegar o carro do pai emprestado e me arrastar para o shopping mais próximo. E foi assim que eu me encontrei na situação atual.

Estávamos andando pelo shopping como um casal normal, com Mika entrando e saindo de lojas, aumentando ainda mais a fatura do meu cartão de crédito e desfalcando a cada minuto a minha conta bancária quando senti algo estranho acontecer. A sensação de ter um cubo de gelo descendo pelas costas, a mesma que eu tive na noite anterior na casa de Eiri, apoderou-se do meu corpo. Abruptamente virei para encarar minha esposa dentro da loja de roupas e o meu coração veio à boca quando vi no vidro da vitrine não apenas o meu reflexo, mas o de Yuki Kitazawa parado atrás de mim. Recuei aos tropeços e só tive tempo de soltar um fraco "Mikarin" antes de sentir a minha garganta fechar e começar a sufocar sem motivo aparente. Minhas pernas perderam a força, me fazendo cair de joelhos no chão e segundos depois Mika estava ao meu lado gritando o meu nome e pedindo por ajuda.

Através das lágrimas que brotavam de meus olhos pude ver funcionários e seguranças do shopping vir ao nosso auxílio. Mas quando eles chegaram perto o suficiente uma força invisível os arremessou para longe, os impedindo de me ajudar. Logo as pessoas que nos cercava assistindo a cena entraram em pânico diante deste acontecimento estranho e começaram a se afastar. Alguns seguranças mais corajosos tentaram mais uma vez me socorrer, mas novamente foram arremessados para longe. O desespero preenchia todo o meu corpo, eu me sentia como se estivesse me afogando no seco e os gestos frenéticos de Mika ao meu lado não estavam me ajudando em nada. Pontos escuros começaram a surgir em frente aos meus olhos e quando pensei que iria apagar de vez e partir desta para a melhor, a pressão em minha traqueia sumiu e o ar abençoado retornou aos meus pulmões.

- Tohma… - Mika me abraçou e pude perceber que ela tremia e chorava contra a minha nuca. Quis consolá-la mas estava ocupado demais reaprendendo a respirar e olhando a minha volta para o caos que acontecia. Um tremor sacudiu o chão do shopping e o barulho de explosão chegou aos meus ouvidos. Me virei na direção do som para ver Tatsuha colocar-se na minha linha de visão como se estivesse impedindo a passagem de alguém e fechar o punho firmemente, socando o ar. Estranhei este gesto mas quando a vitrine de uma loja estourou do outro lado do saguão e mais um tremor fez o shopping balançar eu senti como se tivesse levado um banho de água gelada.

Ele estava brigando com o Kitazawa. Ou o que seria o fantasma dele. Chocado nem percebi que agora Mika me ajudava a levantar, estava mais preocupado com o que eu tinha acabado de perceber. Era como se um véu que ocultava a minha vista tivesse sido retirado de frente dos meus olhos e a negação finalmente foi banida do meu cérebro. Percebi o perigo que corríamos quando Tatsuha veio em nossa direção e se arremessou contra nós, nos derrubando no chão de novo. Olhei por cima do ombro dele apenas para ver que o local onde estávamos agora era consumido pela gigante árvore de Natal e seus enfeites e galhos. Um som estrangulado surgiu da boca de Mika e eu mirei o mesmo local que ela olhava apenas para ver que agora o caçula dos Uesugi parecia brigar com uma força invisível que tentava esganá-lo e logo depois chutar a mesma para longe.

Vê-lo lutando com algo que aparentemente estava e não estava lá era surreal. Saber que esta criatura invisível era Kitazawa era ainda mais assustador.

- Onde está o amuleto? – ele gritou para mim e eu me senti perdido. Havia deixado o amuleto sobre a mesa da cozinha esta manhã simplesmente por não acreditar que ele fosse me servir de alguma coisa. Agora em pensar que se eu tivesse simplesmente o guardado sem protesto teria nos evitado esta confusão... E se Tatsuha não estivesse aqui para me salvar, o que teria acontecido? A probabilidade simplesmente fazia o meu coração parar. – ONDE ESTÁ O AMULETO? – ele repetiu e eu vi de canto de olho Mika revirar a própria bolsa e tirando de dentro dela o dito amuleto, o jogando para Tatsuha. Aparentemente a minha esposa não era tão estúpida quanto eu e levou as ameaças e atentados mais sério do que eu estava levando.

Tatsuha recolheu o amuleto no ar e pareceu espalmá-lo contra algo. Vi surpreso o objeto se desintegrar em chamas e quando isto aconteceu o restante das vidraças das lojas que ainda estavam intactas estouraram em milhares de pedaços, causando um som ensurdecedor. Quando o último caco de vidro caiu no chão, veio o silêncio. Ainda com o coração aos pulos e com uma Mika trêmula em meus braços, sobressaltei quando vi Tatsuha erguer-se do chão como se nada tivesse acontecido e fazer uma careta de dor. Automaticamente meus olhos correram pelo corpo dele e vi chocado que em seu pescoço havia marcas de dedos, o que comprovava mais uma vez que Kitazawa esteve aqui, foi o responsável por todo este estrago e que mesmo depois de morto ele não era capaz de nos deixar em paz.

- E aí? Isto é prova o suficiente? – ele provocou e tudo o que pude fazer foi encará-lo com o rosto provavelmente pálido de pavor e engolir em seco. – Vamos embora. Não quero bater o recorde de passagens pela polícia antes dos dezoito anos. – comentou e começou a mancar na direção do elevador.

Rapidamente ajudei Mika a se levantar, recuperando aos poucos o controle da situação visto que ela ainda estava em choque. Recolhi as bolsas de compras e segui o garoto, apenas para me surpreender mais uma vez ao vê-lo recolher a mochila que flutuava no ar. Apreensivo, entramos no elevador com Mika me abraçando pela cintura e escondendo o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Ela estava mais afetiva que o normal, mas creio que foi o susto que a deixou assim, acho que ela estava tentando garantir a si mesma que eu ainda estava vivo.

Aos poucos o elevador foi subindo os andares em direção ao estacionamento enquanto eu observava de rabo de olho Tatsuha conversar com o nada, como se estivesse falando sozinho. E então uma frase dita por ele fez o ar sair em alta velocidade dos meus pulmões.

- Trauma infligido pelo morto? – arregalei os olhos e senti um arrepio descer pela espinha quando escuros olhos castanhos cravaram-se sobre a minha pessoa com um brilho peculiar nos mesmos. O elevador soltou um suave "plim", indicando que havíamos chegado ao nosso destino e calado Tatsuha saiu do mesmo, cruzando mancando o estacionamento em direção ao carro que havíamos pegado emprestado.

- Tatsuha... - o chamei, com Mika ainda silenciosa e pendurada em meu braço. Suas mãos estavam frias e tremiam e a pele continha um tom mais pálido que o usual. Suspirei. A minha adorada esposa que sempre foi uma parede de ferro intransponível parecia estar em choque.

- Nem uma palavra. - o rapaz sibilou entre dentes para mim como um animal raivoso. Percebi que a atitude dele não era o espelho de alguma fúria contida, mas sim de mágoa e sentimento de traição. Seja lá o que ele tenha descoberto da criatura invisível que lhe entregara a mochila não havia sido uma boa coisa e com certeza fizera com que os fracos laços que mantinham aquela família unida de maneira instável se romperem de vez.


	13. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII**

O olhar que recebi do meu pai quando passei pela soleira da porta foi mais do que normal em minha rotina. Aquele olhar desapontado, seguido pelo erguer de sobrancelha, o sacudir de cabeça, o cruzar de braços sobre o peito e o suave "tsc" sob a respiração. E sim, eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar. Por se importar. Obrigado por notar meu tornozelo torcido e as marcas de estrangulamento em meu pescoço. Pensei com acidez enquanto via o velho dar as costas com os ombros arriados e sumir em um corredor da casa.

Tohma passou por mim em seguida, guiando uma Mika ainda pálida até o sofá e a acomodando sobre as almofadas. Rolei os olhos. Minha vontade era de afogá-la no lago sagrado do templo para ver se ela acordava deste estupor ridículo. Sinceramente, este choque por ter cruzado com um poltergeist estava durando tempo demais e não era característica da minha adorada irmã se deixar amedrontar por pouca coisa. Qual é, era apenas um fantasminha emputecido com a vida, nada demais. Normal até, já que eu costumo encarar um desses ao menos uma vez por semana.

É, bem vinda a minha vida oneesan.

- Está tudo bem Mikarin... - Seguchi ajoelhou-se em frente a ela, segurando as suas mãos trêmulas em um gesto de conforto.

- Por hora. - murmurei e parece que não foi baixo o bastante, pois os olhos claros do loiro me fuzilaram e Mika mirou-me com uma expressão horrorizada. - O quê? Acha que aquele amuleto mandou o fantasma grande e mau embora? - ri uma risada amarga, me jogando no sofá pois não aguentava mais ficar em pé sobre o tornozelo ferido. O mesmo estava começando a latejar. - Faça-me o favor.

- O que aconteceu? - ah, o trio parada dura resolveu dar o ar de sua graça. Eiri, Shuichi e Ryuichi surgiram na sala, com o meu irmão tragando o seu cigarro a tira colo e lançando suas perguntas com a mesma expressão de descaso de sempre, como se a resposta não lhe interessasse em nada. Se não estava a fim de saber, então por que perguntava? Idiota!

Parecia que eu estava sendo mais rude que o normal? Eu sei. Mas acabei de descobrir todos os podres da minha família, todos os seus segredos, através de uma lolita gótica que está morta em vez dos meus próprios parentes. E embora eu não tenha nenhum envolvimento com esta merda, sou eu que estou tendo que consertar a cagada, seja esta qual for, que o Seguchi fez.

- Resolvemos fazer um menage a troi. Faz tempos que eu estava querendo saber como era cometer um incesto e Seguchi tem a maior cara de uke que eu já vi. Mas como pode ver... parece que exageramos um pouco. - a reação foi imediata. Eiri arqueou as sobrancelhas desacreditado, Tohma soltou fumaça pelas orelhas de raiva, Shuichi ficou vermelho de vergonha, Mika acordou de seu estado de choque e gritou um "Tatsuha" ultrajada e Ryuichi... Ele foi curioso... Ele me olhou com uma expressão azeda que eu quase identifiquei como ciúmes mas achei por demais absurdo. Mal nos conhecíamos então não tínhamos bagagem sentimental o suficiente para ter tamanha possessividade um sobre o outro desta maneira.

- Muito engraçado. - Eiri soltou, mas não ria.

- Estou vendo você rir. - rebati igualmente azedo.

- Tohma... O que houve? - o tom de Sakuma-san foi mais sincero e o loiro voltou seu olhar para o vocalista, soltando um longo suspiro sofrido. Parecia que admitir a verdade era realmente doloroso para o orgulho de Seguchi. Sentei-me melhor no sofá, abandonando a pose largada de antes pois esta era uma cena que eu queria testemunhar. Não era todos os dias que Tohma Seguchi mordia a sua maldita língua venenosa e admitia que estava errado.

- Fomos... - pigarreei. Olha a mentira deslavada amigo. Até onde me lembro da cena você estava sufocando e Mika estava gritando feito uma hiena. - Fui... - ele prontamente se corrigiu, me olhando atravessado, e eu apenas lhe sorri inocentemente. - atacado. - os olhos azuis de Ryuichi ficaram largos.

- Por quem?

- Pelo que seria a pergunta exata. - interrompi e os ombros do tecladista encolheram e ele fez uma careta desgostosa. - Vamos cunhado amado, - zombei. - eu quero ouvir. E não deixe de fora nenhuma vírgula. - coloquei a mão em forma de concha sobre um de meus ouvidos, inclinando a cabeça em sua direção. Estava puto da vida, era um fato, e queria realmente cutucar a ferida. Estava na hora de alguém se ferrar mais nesta história além de mim.

- Por... - Tohma engoliu em seco e todos esperaram apreensivos. Mika voltou a ficar pálida e trêmula, Ryuichi franziu as sobrancelhas, com certeza seu instinto sensitivo já prevendo a resposta e Shuichi e Eiri continuaram boiando no assunto. - Yuki Kitazawa. - ah... A glória. Consigo até ouvir o canto gregoriano em meus ouvidos com o seu "aleluia".

- Isto é... - Eiri soltou um riso nervoso e eu o encarei com os olhos estreitos.

- Não é Eiri... Eu atestei, comprovei, que era o Kitazawa. - Tohma o interrompeu e eu pude quase ver o coral de anjos. Hoje era o dia dos milagres.

- Você o viu? - contestou o meu irmão teimosamente.

- Não.

- Então.

- Ah por Buda! - interrompi. - Olhe! - puxei a gola da minha camisa, mostrando para os olhos dourados as marcas roxas em meu pescoço em formato claro de dedos, indicando que alguém tentou me estrangular. - Seu amado Kitazawa mandou um oi. - praticamente cuspi o nome e Eiri retesou-se todo.

- Tatsuha... - Tohma me repreendeu, mas eu apenas o encarei com uma expressão enojada.

- Não venha com Tatsuha para cima de mim Seguchi! - explodi, começando a gesticular largamente. - Vocês todos mentiram para mim. Eu simplesmente deveria dar as costas e deixar vocês se fuderem. Deixar o Kitazawa te matar, porque com certeza do jeito que você é uma flor que não se cheira bem que merece ir para os quintos dos infernos! - lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Mika diante das minhas palavras dura, Tohma encolheu-se como se tivesse levado uma bofetada, Eiri ficou branco e Shuichi grudou-se no braço dele procurando conforto, com certeza assustado diante desse lado nada amigável meu.

Ryuichi, ao contrário, me mirava com uma expressão extremamente fechada.

- Não é bem assim...

- Não é bem assim? - o interrompi antes que Seguchi pudesse se defender. - Quando vocês pensaram em me contar a verdade? Nunca, não é mesmo? É bem a cara de vocês esquecerem que existe mais um Uesugi nesta família. - acusei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto extremamente frustrado. Todos sempre escondiam coisas de mim, Tohma vivia protegendo e mimando Eiri, Mika ia na onda, meu pai só olhava para mim com desapontamento e no fim a única companhia que eu tinha, a única família que me restava, era o fantasma da minha mãe morta.

Era legal e coisa e tal... Mas convenhamos que não era muito saudável, visto que eu era o único desta casa que podia vê-la.

- E o que você pretende fazer? - Ryuichi cortou o meu ataque de adolescente rebelde. - Abandoná-los e deixá-los a mercê do Kitazawa? - fez uma expressão enojada, com certeza me considerando o mais baixo dos homens seu eu ao menos pensasse nesta possibilidade.

- Não. - rolei os olhos e o cantor arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Mas não está feliz em ajudá-los.

- Eu não estou feliz em ter que descobrir coisas sobre a _minha_ família por terceiros, apenas isto. E além do mais, se eu não ajudá-los minha mãe vai ficar atazanando os meus ouvidos até eles sangrarem. E sinceramente eu não posso suportar o resto da minha vida com aquela mulher no meu pé. - Sakuma deu um meio sorriso.

- Não deveria falar assim da sua mãe.

- Até você falaria assim dela se a conhecesse como a conheço.

- Mamãe? - ops, esqueci onde estávamos e com quem estávamos. Virei-me para ver-me sob os olhares intrigados de Mika e Eiri.

- Pois é... Vocês já sacaram que eu não sou lá muito normal, não é mesmo? Então... Eu vejo fantasmas. - esperei por rostos surpresos, mas todos continuaram impassíveis. Acho que este barco já tinha zarpado faz tempos e não era mais nenhuma novidade esse negócio de fantasmas e o fato de eu ser entendido do assunto.

- Acho que você não está sendo justo Tatsuha. - mirei Ryuichi. - Reclama que a sua família não lhe conta nada, mas você não faz o mesmo? - estreitei os olhos. Ao que ele se referia? Pensei um pouco até que a luz se fez em minha mente. Espertinho. Ele falava sobre o fato de eu nunca ter contado a minha família sobre ser um mediador.

- Muito esperto. Apenas que há uma diferença nos casos... Eu fui instruído por forças maiores a manter segredo.

- Forças maiores? - ele me desafiou. - Quem? - sorri matreiro.

- Minha mãe. - a palavra novamente fez Mika e Eiri reagirem. - Ah por Buda! Sim, mamãe morreu, não, ela não seguiu a luz e sim eu vejo, converso e tenho que ouvir os sermões do fantasma dela. - lágrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos da minha irmã diante da minha confissão e juro que aniki tinha os orbes claros brilhando também por causa das lágrimas.

- Você vê a mamãe? - Mika ofegou, rodando os olhos pela sala a procura de algo.

- Ela não está aqui. - esclareci e o rosto dela adquiriu uma expressão decepcionada.

- Isso explica... - Eiri balbuciou.

- Explica o quê?

- Você nunca chorou pela morte da mamãe. Você nunca agiu como se ela tivesse morrido. Era extremamente estranho. Normalmente o caçula sente mais a perda, ainda mais que você era o mais apegado a ela. Estávamos preparados para isso, para tratamentos e psicólogos, mas você nunca apresentou nenhum quadro de perda. Na verdade você agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. - quis gargalhar e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Era verdade, para mim nada tinha mudado. Mamãe continuava ao meu lado, apenas de maneira diferente. E mesmo que eu tentasse agir como se tivesse sofrido uma grande perda, nunca fui um bom ator.

- Ainda sim não explica... - Tohma entrou na conversa com uma cara de que estava prestes a estragar a interação amigável e fraternal que estávamos tendo. - Ryuichi parece ter a resposta do porquê você consegue ver e interagir com Kitazawa, algo que você ainda não nos disse. - todos concordaram com a cabeça, exceto Sakuma, e eu abri um largo sorriso.

- E continuarão sem saber.

- Tatsuha... - Mika começou e eu fechei a cara.

- É meu segredo, minha vida. Aliás, é a minha vida por anos e vocês só perceberam este detalhe sobre mim porque a minha vida infelizmente trombou com a de vocês. Senão, continuariam cegos como morcegos. Então não, não abrirei a minha boca. E se você ousar soltar um pio – mirei Sakuma ferozmente. - eu te exorcizo.

- Não estou morto, não pode me exorcizar. - meu sorriso ficou maldoso.

- Tudo que tem alma é exorcizável. Então não me teste. - o vi engoli em seco e ofegar e depois virei-me para Seguchi. - Okay... Kitazawa está puto, bem puto, e eu adoraria saber por que. Eiri o matou então a lógica seria ele querer arrancar o couro do meu adorado irmão então não entendo por que ele o quer. - fixei meu olhar sobre o loiro.

- Eu menos ainda. - Tohma deu de ombros e o encarei por longos segundos, o que o fez ficar incomodado e desviar o olhar. Suspirei. Parecia que ele falava a verdade e não tinha ideia do porquê Kitazawa querer a sua cabeça.

- Então teremos que partir para o plano B.

- Plano B? - Shuichi finalmente se pronunciou e eu fiquei surpreso, pois praticamente tinha esquecido da presença dele ali de tão quieto que estava.

- Estou cansado dos ataques surpresas do amiguinho de vocês. Já está na hora de um contra ataque. - murmurei irritado, começando a bolar altos planos em minha mente. Lancei um longo olhar para Ryuichi ao meu lado e sorri torto. - Me diga Sakuma-san... - sussurrei em seu ouvido e o vi tremer por inteiro. - Até onde vai o seu conhecimento religioso?

- Como? Por quê? - o mirei de cima a baixo.

- Porque você também está no plano B.

**oOo**

- Tem certeza de que isto vai dar certo? - desviei o olhar para o homem mais baixo ao meu lado que parecia mais do que nervoso, parecia prestes a desfalecer. Os cabelos loiros estavam escondidos sob o tradicional chapéu estilo Charles Chaplin que costumava usar, havia óculos escuros cobrindo os olhos claros, as mãos enluvados torciam os dedos um nos outros e ele encolhia-se sob o casaco com gola de plumas. Sacudi a cabeça. Tohma com certeza não tinha a palavra "discreto" no dicionário.

- Não. - respondi sinceramente. Se esta maluquice iria dar certo eu não fazi a mínima ideia. Rodei o olhar a minha volta, para o prédio interditado e que seria demolido em breve para tornar-se um centro comercial. Estávamos no pátio dos fundos do mesmo, em uma área aberta e bem longe de qualquer muro, coluna ou teto, para evitar qualquer tipo de acidente caso as coisas saíssem do controle. Afinal, estava com um civil ao meu lado. - Trouxe a foto?

Tohma assentiu com a cabeça, retirando a fotografia do bolso da calça e a estendendo para mim. Nela havia um homem de cabelos caramelos e olhos cinzentos que sorria ao lado de um adolescente loiro e de olhos dourados. Eiri. Na época em que ele ainda era feliz antes deste desgraçado arruinar com a vida dele. Rasguei a foto ao meio, retirando meu irmão da mesma e o devolvendo a Seguchi, ficando apenas com a imagem de Kitazawa.

Com isto, fui até o meio do pátio e retirei da bolsa que carregava os incensos, os colocando em suas bases e os acendendo. Prendi a fotografia em uma base também e coloquei dentro do círculo de incensos, me afastando do mesmo e começando os cânticos antigos, traçando com os dedos das mãos os mudras necessários para caracterizar os símbolos sagrados. Tohma me observava em silêncio e prendeu a respiração quando a fumaça soltada pelos incensos aumentou e a mesma começou a formar um círculo.

Vento soprou pelo pátio e uma forma começou a se materializar na minha frente até ficar completamente sólida e com uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto. Encerrei os cânticos e sorri.

- Olá. - inclinei a cabeça para o lado enquanto Kitazawa me olhava atravessado.

- Eiri... - rosnou.

- Sensei... Eu queria pedir desculpas pela última vez. - disse suavemente e o rosto do fantasma foi desfazendo a expressão de desagrado aos poucos. Okay, eu disse que era um péssimo ator, mas isto foi quando eu era criança. A medida que fui crescendo meu talento evoluiu comigo. Se o defunto achava que eu era Eiri, então ele teria o Eiri.

- Por que me interrompeu Eiri? Seguchi merece morrer! - vociferou e o prédio atrás de nós tremeu nas bases, com Tohma imitando o edifício e se arrepiando todo. Frouxo. - E por que o trouxe aqui? Vai me dizer que finalmente irá permitir que eu... - um sorriso maldoso surgiu no rosto de Kitazawa e ele deu um passo a frente.

- Não! - estendi a mão, o parando, e coloquei um sorriso inocente no meu rosto. - Não foi por isso. Não por enquanto. - precisava ganhar tempo. Eu precisava entender. - Apenas não entendo sensei... O senhor...

- Você, Eiri. Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir. - alarguei o meu sorriso.

- Desculpe. - disse coquete, sentindo vontade de me chutar na bunda. Lembro como Eiri era quando adolescente e fiz questão de torturar o meu irmão perguntando detalhe por detalhe de como era a relação dele com o professor aloprado. Como eles conversavam, como ele costumava chamar o homem, como ele costumava agir. O que ele sentia pelo psicótico e coisa e tal. Mas sinceramente, assumir o papel de um adolescente apaixonado não era para mim. Era por demais ridículo. - Você... - abaixei o rosto como se estivesse constrangido, mas na verdade eu estava era enojado. Meu irmão era um idiota aos quinze anos. Misericórdia. - tem consciência de que... - diminui o tom de voz e entrei na frente de Tohma, bloqueando a visão de Kitazawa para o loiro. - está morto? - sussurrei.

Kitazawa estreitou os olhos e rangeu os dentes, batendo o pé no chão e um tremor percorreu o solo trincado do pátio, abrindo mais fendas no mesmo.

- Por culpa dele! - vociferou, apontando para o loiro estático atrás de mim.

- Como? - ofeguei bestamente. - Mas sensei... Não lembra do que aconteceu? - forcei algumas lágrimas surgirem nos meus olhos, o que foi praticamente um parto conseguir tal feito. - Você... - funguei. - Você... - abaixei mais a cabeça e senti o homem atrás de mim fechar os dedos nas costas da minha jaqueta a procura de proteção e com certeza usando meu corpo maior como escudo.

- Eu sei o que fiz. - o tom sofrido me fez mirar o fantasma e vê-lo levar as mãos aos cabelos e puxá-los com força, começando a perambular de um lado para o outro. - Mas eu não tinha consciência do que fazia.

- O que ele está dizendo? - Tohma me perguntou e eu dei um breve resumo da conversa para ele. - É mentira! - defendeu-se o loiro ao fim do meu relato e eu o olhei por cima do ombro. Agora não era uma boa hora para ele adquirir culhões.

- NÃO SE META! - Kitazawa fez um gesto largo com o braço e eu senti as mãos se desprenderem da minha jaqueta e Seguchi voar baixo pelo pátio, indo chocar-se contra uma coluna de sustentação do prédio atrás de nós.

- Tohma! - me movi na intenção de socorrê-lo, mas a voz sibilada do fantasma me fez paralisar no lugar.

- Era sempre ele! Você sempre o colocava em primeiro lugar! - rosnou o poltergeist. - Poderíamos ter algo lindo. Poderíamos ser felizes! Então essa besta dos infernos se meteu em nosso caminho e por causa dele nos separamos. Você deu ouvidos a ele... Ouviu o que ele disse sobre ser errado, sobre ser muito novo, sobre não ser certo. - o sujeito era obcecado. Foi a conclusão ao qual cheguei. Yuki Kitazawa além de ser um viciado era cheio de problemas psicológicos. Com certeza ele ficou obcecado por Eiri e meu irmão com o seu jeito tolo e inocente de ser na adolescência fascinou-se pelo professor, paixonite de infância.

Então, Tohma Seguchi, o tubarão loiro, meteu-se na história, arruinando todos os planos de Kitazawa.

- Eu fiz o que fiz por desespero!

- Me vendeu como objeto de foda para os seus amigos marginais por desespero? - Kitazawa soltou um grito agoniado que fez as minhas orelhas doerem.

- Tohma ameaçou me despedir. - bem a cara do Tohma fazer isso. - Eu não podia ficar longe de você. - me segurei para não rolar os olhos e na minha cabeça só veio três palavras: _rainha do drama_.

- Mas eu atirei em você... - insisti.

- Por culpa do Seguchi. - o cara teimava em bater na mesma tecla. - Se ele não tivesse nos separado eu não teria feito o que fiz, não teria te traumatizado, não teria o incitado a me matar...

- E agora não estaria me atolando os ouvidos com toda esta merda. - agora rolei os olhos.

- Eiri! - ele gritou chocado. Cansei de bancar o adolescente babaca apaixonado. Deixaria isso para o meu irmão pois não tinha vocação para essas coisas.

- Então resumo da ópera... - puxei um maço de cigarro do bolso de trás da calça, levando um canudo a minha boca e o acendendo. - Tohma agiu como Tohma, sendo um babaca egoísta e você destrambelhou de vez porque não aguentou a pressão do tubarão loiro e resolveu descontar em cima de mim. No fim acho que até mereceu o tiro que dei nas suas fuças. Um merda a mais um a menos no mundo não faz diferença... - se um fantasma era capaz de ficar vermelho de raiva, coisa que eu sei que não acontecia, Kitazawa estava sendo o primeiro a quebrar este paradigma. - Mas ei! Tenho que te agradecer pelo menos. Por sua causa me transformei em um escritor podre de rico e agora tenho meu próprio brinquedo de foda e ele é _muito_ mais interessante que você. - sorri torto na melhor imitação Eiri Uesugi. Ou melhor, Eiri Yuki.

Kitazawa rosnou como uma fera enlouquecida.

- Eiri...

- E para esclarecer apenas mais um ponto... - larguei o cigarro no chão, o amassando com a ponta da minha bota de combate. - Eu não sou o Eiri. - e parti para cima dele, desferindo um soco e o arremessando de volta para dentro do círculo de incensos.

- Miserável! - Kitazawa vociferou, fazendo todo o terreno sacudir e eu olhei por cima do ombro para um Tohma que usava a coluna como escora para se erguer.

- Hei! - gritei para ele, lhe chamando a atenção. - Não quero estragar a sua cesta, mas agora seria uma boa hora para começar. - os olhos piscaram por detrás das lentes coloridas dos óculos e eu senti um punho comprimir a minha barriga, me tirando o ar e me jogando longe. É... A briga desta vez seria boa e com direito a desencarnação e ossos partidos.


	14. Interlúdio III Ryuichi

**Interlúdio V**

**Ryuichi **

- Hei! Não quero estragar a sua cesta, mas agora seria uma boa hora para começar. - pisquei por detrás das lentes dos óculos coloridos, tirando os mesmos do meio do caminho e os guardando no bolso do casaco. Fiz o mesmo com o chapéu e me livrei da peruca loira logo em seguida. Ainda estava um pouco zonzo e dolorido e com movimentos lentos comecei a tatear os bolsos do casaco e depois da calça a procura do papel que Tatsuha havia me entregado mais cedo.

Encurtando uma longa história. Eu era o plano B. Tatsuha atraía Kitazawa se fazendo passar por Eiri, eu estaria com ele me fazendo passar por Tohma, apenas para garantir que o fantasma permanecesse no local e não fosse atrás do meu amigo, e enquanto o garoto distraía o poltergeist eu começaria o ritual de exorcismo. É, isso mesmo. Eu, Ryuichi Sakuma, cantor, ator e vocalista do Nittle Grasper, fazendo um exorcismo. Nunca em minha vida pensei que chegaria a tanto. Que emoção – note o sarcasmo – posso até colocar isto em meu currículo.

Vi Tatsuha ser arremessado longe por uma força invisível que presumi ser Kitazawa, pois os arrepios nada agradáveis que passavam pelo meu corpo era indicação clara da presença dele no local, e rapidamente percorri meus olhos pelos escritos na folha. Havia decorado os mudras, mas o cântico era algo mais complicado que me fugia um pouco da mente. Com isto, inspirando profundamente e mais nervoso que em estreia de turnê, me aproximei do círculo de incensos.

Pouco a pouco comecei a cantarolar. Eu podia fazer isso, era o que repetia para mim mesmo enquanto erguia os olhos e via Tatsuha sendo jogado de um lado para o outro o que fazia ferimentos surgirem na pele morena exposta. Mais um arremesso e ele trombou contra o muro dos fundos do terreno. Ofeguei, cessando o meu cântico e vendo quando ele cuspiu um bocado de sangue.

Quis correr até ele, socorrê-lo, mas um olhar dos olhos escuros me fez ficar paralisado no lugar e um franzir de sobrancelhas me obrigou a retornar as minhas tarefas. Retornei a cantar. Vento frio soprou e o céu de fim da tarde pareceu escurecer rapidamente. A fumaça dos incensos ficaram mais fortes, formando um rodamoinho de névoa e aroma de sândalo. Todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram quando acima do círculo um enorme buraco negro se abriu, sugando a fumaça para dentro do mesmo e qualquer coisa que estivesse em um raio de dez metros de proximidade.

- Tatsuha! - gritei e Tatsuha, que ainda parecia apanhar feio contra o muro de concreto, ergueu os olhos negros que brilharam de maneira ferina. Vi os punhos dele se fecharem fortemente e um sorriso maldoso brotar no rosto bonito. Uma mistura de temor e expectativa percorreu o meu corpo ao ver a expressão agressiva que ele ostentava e quando uma postura predatória tomou conta dele, prendi a respiração.

Não podia ver Kitazawa, mas creio que se fosse ele teria medo, muito medo, ainda mais quando Tatsuha desferiu um soco em pleno ar que acertou algo que não pude ver, mas percebi que a atmosfera a frente dele parecia ter se alterado e o som de vento soprando soou perto do meu ouvido. Um estouro ecoou pelo prédio inteiro que sacudiu ao mesmo tempo em que uma coluna de sustentação era partida ao meio por algo que fora de encontro a ela.

Como um raio Tatsuha correu até o local e fechou os dedos em alguma coisa e eu pude apenas imaginar, pela posição e pelo gesto, que ele estava, literalmente, arrastando Kitazawa pelos cabelos até o buraco negro acima dos incensos e esse não estava indo de bom grado pois o terreno todo tremia a nossa volta, o chão começava a apresentar veias de rachadura no concreto e o vento da noite soprava cada vez mais frio e assustador.

Dei um pulo quando uma parte da estrutura do edifício interditado se soltou diante de tanta balburdia e espatifou-se no chão ao mesmo tempo em que um jovem Uesugi impaciente, sangrando e coberto de hematomas desferia um chute no fantasma que trazia pelos cabelos, fazendo a situação ao nosso redor ficar ainda mais perigosa diante da fúria desprendida por Kitazawa. Finalmente eles chegaram a roda de incenso e com um gesto brusco de braço Tatsuha pareceu arremessar o poltergeist na mesma.

Um raio de luar perpassou uma nuvem e eu me surpreendi ao ver a luminosidade descer sobre o local e clarear a silhueta do homem que assombrou as nossas vidas nos últimos dias. Ele não era sólido como Tatsuha descrevera, como ele costumava ver, na verdade era quase transparente, mas mesmo assim ainda pude presenciar a névoa e a fumaça rodeá-lo e o aprisionando como poderosas correntes de ferro.

- Eiri! - ele gritou enfurecido e fiquei chocado ao perceber que podia ouvi-lo. - Por que Eiri? - uma lágrima translucida escorreu pela bochecha igualmente transparente e Tatsuha franziu a testa.

- Tatsuha... - sibilou irritado. - Meu nome é Tatsuha. - Kitazawa arregalou os olhos.

- O irmão mais novo. - Tatsuha pareceu surpreso ao saber que o fantasma o conhecia. Kitazawa fez uma expressão ainda mais azeda. - Eiri nunca calou a boca sobre você. Sempre tive vontade de conhecê-lo. O adorado irmão mais novo. - sorriu maldosamente e meu corpo todo formigou. Se eu pudesse, eu mesmo socava aquele sorriso para fora da cara dele.

- Que bom... Então espero que se lembre que o irmão mais novo também é o responsável por isto... - com isto Tatsuha cantarolou mais alguns cânticos que não pude compreender, fazendo uns mudras complicados com os dedos e a fumaça espremeu Kitazawa que soltou um grito estrangulado enquanto era sugado para o buraco negro. - Tenha uma boa viagem.

- Moleque desgraçado! Isso não vai ficar assim! - protestou enquanto desaparecia na passagem.

- Ah... - Tatsuha rolou os olhos em um gesto exasperado. - Vai pro inferno. - declarou e Kitazawa sumiu, com o buraco fechando assim que ele desapareceu e em questão de segundos tudo retornou ao normal.

- O que... - perguntei abobalhado enquanto Tatsuha levava um cigarro aos lábios feridos.

- Parabéns Sakuma-san... Você fez o seu primeiro exorcismo. Estou orgulhoso. - sorriu torto para mim e meu coração deu um pulo. Ele estava descabelado, a sua jaqueta tinha alguns rasgos e estava coberta de fuligem. Os lábios bem desenhados estavam vermelhos por causa do sangue e o canto esquerdo da boca tinha um ferimento nada bonito. O supercilio direito também continha um corte. Os nós dos dedos estavam feridos, as calças cobertas de poeira e mesmo assim eu tinha vontade de pular sobre ele e violar algumas leis de atentado ao pudor.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, a que não estava ferida, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando e corei de pronto, desviando o olhar e exalando longamente.

- Melhor irmos... Tohma e Mika devem estar nos esperando. - mudei de assunto. Tecnicamente era para termos vindo sozinhos nesta missão, mas Tohma insistiu em nos acompanhar e observar de longe para caso alguma coisa desse errado, como se ele realmente pudesse ser de grande ajuda visto que era o alvo principal. Por isso, depois de muito discutir e a extremo contragosto, Tatsuha concordou com a sugestão, entregando ao casal amuletos protetores, montando em sua moto e seguindo para este prédio interditado.

Quis montar na moto atrás dele, mas um olhar atravessado das íris douradas de Eiri me fizeram colocar o rabo entre as pernas e ir derrotado para o carro de Tohma, me acomodando no banco de passageiros. E agora, com a adrenalina baixa, a confusão encerrada e o trabalho feito, não perderia a oportunidade de retornar para o templo colado a aquelas costas largas. Não quando não tinha um escritor para me olhar feio diante dos meus pensamentos nada puros.

- Vocês demoraram. - Tohma resmungou assim que nos viu chegar perto do carro.

- Tatsuha! - Mika soltou em um ganido que foi ecoado por outra voz desconhecida. Dei um pulo de susto. Ao lado da mulher de cabelos acobreados estava outra, translúcida, de olhos dourados e cabelos escuros e que se parecia com Mika e com alguns traços recordando Eiri e Tatsuha. Seu rosto bonito não parecia nada feliz e ela tinha as mãos na cintura esguia enquanto torcia os lábios pálidos em uma expressão desgostosa.

- Tat-Tat-Tatsuha... - gaguejei, apontando bestamente para a criatura transparente que eu reconhecia ser um fantasma. O rapaz fez uma expressão de pouco caso.

- Minha mãe. - murmurou. - Precisamos treinar esse seu radar sensitivo. Você precisa aprender a saber a diferença entre um fantasma inofensivo e um poltergeist. - continuou, estapeando a mão de Mika que ia na direção do seu rosto para longe. - Pare com isto Mika, eu estou bem.

- Bem... Bem! - a mãe de Tatsuha grasnou, indo até o moreno e apertando a sua bochecha, o que o fez dar uma careta de dor. - Você chama isso de bem? Rapazinho... Está de castigo! - não pude evitar a risada que passou pelos meus lábios ao ver o olhar chocado nos orbes escuros.

- Mãe... Olha o mico! Têm pessoas vendo.

- Ninguém está me vendo além de você. - Tohma e Mika estavam surpresos demais com a interação que não conseguiam visualizar para reagirem e eu apenas pigarreei.

- Discordo. Eu a vejo. - interrompi a discussão entre mãe e filho e ambos me lançaram olhares idênticos de descrença.

- Oh... - Reika Uesugi soltou. - Seus poderes estão evoluindo bem rápido.

- Pensei que ele pudesse apenas sentir fantasmas.

- Ver também. Mas não pode tocá-los como você querido. Para ele fantasmas são como nas lendas... incorpóreos e translúcidos. De qualquer maneira, estou orgulhosa de você, embora tenha sido uma burrice ter provocado o Kitazawa daquela maneira e...

- Não me venha com sermões Sra. Uesugi que ainda temos muito o que conversar. Ainda mais sobre segredinhos de família e informações pela metade que anda mantendo de mim. - ele a fuzilou com o olhar e Reika fez uma careta sem graça.

- Ah, olha só a hora. Eu tenho que ir. Muitas coisas para fazer, para resolver...

- Que coisas para resolver? - Tatsuha segurou no pulso dela. - Você está morta!

- Isso não me impede de ter uma vida. - ela rebateu e com um sorriso e um aceno de dedos desapareceu no ar.

- Ela sempre faz isso. Quando o assunto fica sério e eu cobro por respostas diretas... puf... desaparece. Bem estilo dela. - resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- E então... - Tohma falou depois de um tempo em que Tatsuha ficou resmungando consigo mesmo sobre as atitudes da mãe. - Resolvido o problema? - perguntou em um tom impessoal, como se o exorcismo de Kitazawa fosse mais um serviço terceirizado contratado pela NG Record. Tatsuha apenas fez uma cara de que não estava acreditando no que ouvia e deu um sorriso torto.

- Claro que sim Sr. Seguchi. - respondeu em um tom perigosamente doce. - E isto me lembra. - e antes que Mika e eu pudéssemos reagir, desceu o punho fechado no rosto do meu amigo, o socando e ferindo o canto da boca dele no processo, o derrubando no chão e o fazendo arregalar os olhos verdes. - Da próxima vez que você resolver manipular a vida de alguém a ponto de ferrá-la de tal maneira que o infeliz acabe morto... Eu vou deixá-lo te assombrar pelo resto dos seus míseros dias. E que se dane a minha mãe atazanando os meus ouvidos pedindo por ajuda. Esta é a primeira e última vez que eu limpo as suas cagadas Tohma! Você está me devendo, e uma bem grande. E acredite... - sibilou ameaçador. - Eu vou cobrar. - e deu meia volta, indo a passos largos para a moto negra estacionada a poucos metros de distância do carro.

- Er... - tentei dizer alguma coisa para o loiro caído no chão, alguma palavra de apoio ou consolo, mas Tatsuha tinha razão em alguns pontos. Essa confusão toda era resultado da personalidade manipuladora de Tohma e do superprotetorismo dele. O loiro um dia ainda teria que aprender que as pessoas precisavam resolver seus problemas sozinhas e que ele por mais que tentasse ainda não era um deus. - Nos encontramos no templo. - completei, indo correndo até a moto e parando ao lado do jovem que já estava montado na mesma.

- O que foi? - ele me mirou longamente.

- Me dá uma carona? - perguntei inocente e recebi um sorriso de canto de boca e um capacete reserva foi jogado em minha direção. Prontamente o coloquei sobre a cabeça e subi no selim atrás de Tatsuha.

- Segura firme. - ordenou e eu envolvi levemente os braços em torno da cintura dele. - Mais firme. - reiterou e sorri, apertando os braços na cintura sob a jaqueta e espalmando as mãos no peito dele, me acomodando contra as costas largas e encaixando os quadris dele entre as minhas coxas. O motor roncou e vibrou sob os nossos corpos e eu quase gemi de prazer, me aconchegando ainda mais contra a pele morna e sentindo a moto disparar rua abaixo.

Dizer que chegamos ao templo Uesugi em questões de minutos seria uma grande mentira, já que tínhamos partido do prédio interditado depois do pôr-do-sol e retornado ao templo ao nascer do mesmo. Com risadas cúmplices e passos leves, Tatsuha e eu andamos pela propriedade, alcançando a casa que ficava nos fundos e entrando na construção no mais absoluto silêncio. Entretanto tamanha quietude provou-se inútil, pois assim que cruzamos a porta pares de olhos caíram sobre nós de maneira acusadora.

Como um raio Eiri ergueu-se do sofá onde estava e só não avançou para cima de mim porque foi bem segurado por Mika e Tohma. Shuichi que cochilava apoiado no namorado acordara com o gesto brusco do mesmo e depois de um tempo, ainda desorientado pelo sono, levantou-se também para socorrer o casal Seguchi e ajudá-los a conter a fera que era o escritor. Tatsuha ao meu lado apenas fez uma expressão de descaso e passou pelo irmão inabalado, indo jogar-se no sofá com um longo suspiro.

- Onde vocês estavam? - Mika perguntou enquanto ainda batalhava com um Eiri que tentava a todo custo vir para cima de mim, mas como não conseguia contentava-se em me matar aos poucos apenas com o olhar dourado intenso.

- Levei Ryuichi para conhecer Kyoto. - foi a resposta de Tatsuha antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca. - Ele disse que nunca teve tempo de fazer um passeio turístico pela cidade em todas as vezes que esteve aqui. - Tohma cometeu o erro de soltar o braço de Eiri diante de sua surpresa pela resposta e o escritor desprendeu-se de Mika e Shuichi com violência, vindo em minha direção e me segurando pela gola da camisa. Ofeguei.

- Duvido que qualquer ponto turístico da cidade estivesse aberto durante a noite. Menos ainda na madrugada. - o homem acusou com um sibilo, aproximando sua face avermelhada do meu rosto que com certeza estava pálido de pavor. Tatsuha soltou um longo suspiro exasperado de onde estava no sofá e ergueu-se, vindo até o irmão e fechando os dedos no tecido da camisa dele, dando um puxão na mesma.

Os olhos dourados de Eiri abriram-se largamente ao sentir-se ser bruscamente arrancado de cima de mim e arremessado sobre uma poltrona como se fosse uma simples boneca de pano. O moleque, durante o tempo em que rodamos pela madrugada de Kyoto, paramos em um fast-food vinte e quatro horas, compramos um lanche, alguns medicamentos na farmácia para os ferimentos do rapaz e depois nos acomodamos em um mirante, havia me contado algumas coisas sobre ser um mediador. E uma dessas coisas era a força acima do comum assim como a grande resistência física. A segunda eu tinha atestado enquanto tratava dos cortes dele depois do encontro doloroso com Kitazawa.

A primeira comprovei ao vê-lo me salvar de Eiri e livrar-se do irmão como se ele não pesasse uma grama. Um arrepio de prazer desceu pela minha espinha ao vê-lo me defender desta maneira.

- Você está sendo ridículo Eiri. - Tatsuha suspirou e Eiri rosnou entre dentes.

- Ridículo? - os olhos estreitos me fizeram recuar um passo e procurar refúgio atrás de Shuichi, pois creio que se o escritor resolvesse partir para a agressão física não iria ferir o amado namorado.

- Sakuma-san e eu apenas conversamos, não que eu tenha que lhe dar satisfações. E sinceramente, estou surpreso que seja você tendo o ataque de chilique e não o Tohma. - um olhar foi divergido a Tohma. Sei porque o meu amigo não estava se manifestando. Creio que toda a situação com o Kitazawa o fez refletir bastante sobre as suas atitudes e perceber que precisava maneirar um pouco no protetorismo.

- Ryuichi Sakuma pode agir como uma criança retardada – quis protestar em minha defesa, mas achei melhor ficar quieto e não atrair a atenção da fera loira. Tatsuha era mais forte do que eu e tinha experiência em lidar com espíritos vingativos. Irmãos mais velhos descontrolados seria água com açúcar perto do que ele já enfrentou. - mas ainda é um homem... quinze anos mais velho do que você! - vociferou e o rosto bonito do adolescente contorceu-se em um meio sorriso.

- Entendo... - disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - Não creio que nosso relacionamento chegue a tanto. Não no momento. - os olhos escuros me miraram de maneira intensa e não pude deixar de concordar com ele. No momento o que havia entre nós era uma atração física. Tatsuha me fascinava com todos os seus mistérios, sua sensualidade, o fato de ainda ser um moleque no corpo de um homem adulto, algo proibido e extremamente tentador, mas isto não significava que eu estava apaixonado por ele. Mal o conhecia. Não sabia os seus gostos, apesar de saber que era fã do NG, mas isso era detalhe de pouca importância. Shuichi também era fã do Nittle Grasper e eu o conhecia mais intimamente do que o outro adolescente.

Entretanto queria arriscar. Queria conhecê-lo. Não porque compartilhávamos algo em comum que eram os dons sobrenaturais, mas sim porque ele era interessante. Pela primeira vez, em todos os meus trinta anos de vida, algo me chamou a atenção muito mais do que a música. Contudo, Eiri não estava disposto a me deixar chegar perto do irmão dele de jeito maneira.

- Não sou você aniki. Sua história não vai se repetir, se é isto que te preocupa. - arregalei os olhos ao ouvir o que o garoto disse e franzi os lábios. Agora fiquei ofendido. Eiri achava que eu faria com Tatsuha o mesmo que aquele psicótico do Kitazawa fez com ele? - E além do mais... - uma risada marota perpassou os lábios dele e um olhar devasso vindo dos orbes escuros percorreu o meu corpo, me arrepiando todo. - Creio que os papéis estariam invertidos neste caso.

- Tatsuha! - desta vez Tohma se manifestou. - Você não ouse...

- Está me devendo Seguchi... - Tatsuha o cortou em um tom seco e o meu amigo fechou a boca em um estalo, arregalando os olhos verdes. - Isso mesmo... Nem um pio. - deveria me sentir novamente ofendido por perceber que estava sendo objeto de barganha, mas na verdade estava era me sentido excitado. Acho que os últimos acontecimentos soltaram os poucos parafusos que estavam fracamente atarraxados em meu cérebro, como Noriko costuma brincar.

- Ainda sim... - Eiri tentou protestar, tentou se impor, mas já era tarde. Tudo era tarde. Tatsuha havia crescido em frente aos olhos dele e nenhum dos dois irmãos notara antes e agora queriam compensar o tempo perdido. No entanto não tinha mais como. Não estavam lidando mais com uma criança, estavam lidando com um homem que já tinha enfrentado muito mais coisas aterrorizantes do que eles. Senti pena do escritor e compreensão.

- Em poucos meses eu me formo... e em mais alguns eu faço dezoito. - inspirei profundamente. - Logo... - outra olhada de Tatsuha que era capaz de me despir por inteiro me fez ofegar e o coração pular no peito. - Acho que até lá Sakuma-san e eu podemos ser _grandes _amigos. - amigos? Pensei com horror o ver as íris castanhas ficarem ainda mais escuras ao repousarem sobre a minha pessoa. Eu não aguentaria tanto tempo assim sendo _somente amigos_. E já podia me ver, futuramente, contando os dias para o aniversário de dezoito anos de Tatsuha.


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Olhei pela décima vez para a pasta em minhas mãos e arqueei as sobrancelhas. Um diploma. Eu estava formado, graduado no colegial. Segurei a respiração. Nunca pensei que este dia chegaria. Na verdade achei que jamais chegaria vivo neste dia. Certo, estou sendo dramático. Se eu morresse antes de completar o segundo grau a minha mãe me pentelharia pelo resto da eternidade. Porém, agora que estou com o diploma nas mãos, com a cara mais tapada que pude colocar no rosto devido a surpresa por ter chegado tão longe, não tinha a mínima ideia do que iria fazer da minha vida.

Não havia feito nenhum exame para faculdade alguma, aliás, não cheguei nem a pensar em fazer faculdade. Reika, obviamente, está me azucrinando dia e noite sobre isso. Meu pai já desistiu de mim faz tempos e os meus irmãos... Surpreendentemente desde o incidente com Kitazawa nada mudou em minha família... Ou quase. Eiri continua o mesmo _amor de criatura_ – sarcasmo – de sempre, com o diferencial que agora parece que havia se lembrado que era o meu irmão mais velho e virara uma ave de rapina irritante treinada para viver na minha cola.

E o por que disto?

Porque simplesmente agora eu tenho um adicional na minha vida: eu tenho Ryuichi Sakuma. Não menti quando disse que iria esperar e não apressar em nada a nossa relação, mesmo que às vezes tivesse vontade de jogá-lo contra a minha cama e fazê-lo gritar o meu nome até perder a voz. Ah, qual é, sou um adolescente saudável com necessidades saudáveis e Sakuma-san é sexy de morrer. Sem trocadilhos. Entretanto ele também é uma ótima companhia.

Fora dos palcos e da personalidade infantil descobri que Ryuichi tem uma personalidade sagaz e uma língua ferina, é extremamente observador e inteligente. Sempre dou várias risadas na presença dele e com os seus comentários. A diferença de idade entre nós parece irrelevante, isto porque ele não age como um homem de trinta e dois anos, apesar de ter muito mais conhecimento de vida do que eu. Na verdade ele é bem jovial e agradável de se estar. E eu... Bem, eu também não sou um adolescente normal então nos equilibramos.

E agora que me formei e apesar de não ter uma faculdade em vista, ainda sim tenho várias propostas a serem estudadas. Tohma conseguira com alguns contatos empregos para mim em Tóquio, sabendo que eu sempre tive vontade de me mudar para a nova capital. Embora Kyoto seja uma cidade fascinante com a sua história, ainda sim é uma cidade antiga... E cheia de fantasmas e sinceramente eu já estou de saco cheio dela. Está na hora de novos ares. Mika insiste que eu faça faculdade, ecoando os sermões de nossa mãe. Eu rebato dizendo que não tenho dinheiro para pagar, achando que assim venci a discussão, e então me ferro de vez...

Porque é aí que a minha irmã se lembra das suas obrigações de irmã mais velha e diz que irá bancar os meus estudos. E então eu tenho vontade de bater com a testa contra a parede para ver se dói. A ideia até que não era ruim, eu seria o primeiro Uesugi a ter um diploma do terceiro grau, mas não fazia a mínima noção do que iria estudar. Convenhamos, nunca tive interesse em nada e o meu único talento é o de exorcizar fantasmas. E creio que não há curso universitário para isto.

- É... você conseguiu. - Mizuki surgiu ao meu lado enquanto eu cruzava o pátio da escola, cumprimentando alguns colegas e seus familiares que vieram para a cerimônia de graduação. Tecnicamente a minha família deveria estar aqui, mas acho que esqueci – propositalmente é claro – de avisá-los sobre isto. - Que coisa... Se aquele maldito motorista não tivesse me acertado...

- Lembro que ele também morreu no acidente. - a causa da morte da Mizuki foi triste e trágica. O carro da família sofreu um acidente em um cruzamento, quando um motorista embriagado avançou o sinal. O motorista morreu na hora e Mizuki ficou alguns dias em coma no hospital até que veio a falecer.

- Bem merecido para aprender a respeitar as leis. Espero que esteja queimando no fogo do inferno. - rolei os olhos. Mizuki não guardava rancor pela sua morte, visto que o assunto inacabado que a prendia a terra já fora resolvido, por mim aliás, e o motivo de estar ainda aqui era porque ela era a guia de uma jovem mediadora, mas isso não a impedia de reclamar vez ou outra.

- Pensei que você se divertia em ser um fantasma... em assombrar a Umemura de vez em quando. - o rosto dela abriu-se em um sorriso divertido. Yumi Umemura era a amiga que dormiu com o namorado de Mizuki e na qual a fantasma gostava de pregar peças vez ou outra.

- E me divirto. Mas acontece que agora que você se formou perdi a minha companhia. - rolei os olhos. Esse era o problema dela. - Com quem irei em encontros daqui para frente? - ela fez um bico e me arrepiei. Não era ruim sair com a Mizuki. Quando estava entediado ela parecia pressentir isto e aparecia do nada me convidando para ir ao cinema ou dar uma volta. Era até lucro, já que não precisava bancar nada para ela, mas também não era lá muito saudável ter um relacionamento com uma garota morta.

- Mizuki-chan... Você sempre será a minha fantasma favorita... Mas eu já disse que essa nossa relação não tem futuro. - falei com pesar e ela gargalhou divertida.

- Eu sei. - seus olhos escuros brilharam de maneira brincalhona. - Até porque – ela piscou um olho para mim. - você arrumou algo muito melhor. - e fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando a saída da escola. Virei-me na direção que ela apontava e vi a minha moto parada no meio fio. Normalmente eu não vinha com ela para a escola e por isso fiquei surpreso ao vê-la ali, mas o que mais me chocou foi ver quem estava recostado sobre o selim.

- Ryu... - balbuciei e Mizuki gargalhou mais alto ainda no meu ouvido.

- Vou sentir a sua falta Tatsuha. Foi divertido conviver com você. - ela murmurou no meu ouvido, me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha e desaparecendo no ar. Sacudi a cabeça para espantar o torpor diante da cena que estava vendo e me aproximei da moto, mas, principalmente, da pessoa recostada nela com a jeans abraçando deliciosamente as pernas delgadas, a camisa justa ao corpo, os óculos escuros cobrindo os olhos claros e os cabelos castanhos sendo balançados pelo vento.

- Quem era a sua amiga? - me perguntou assim que cheguei perto.

- Mizuki... Um fantasma que eu ajudei.

- E por que ela ainda está aqui?

- Virou guia de uma mediadora.

- Ah...

- O que faz aqui Ryuichi? - vi a silhueta dos olhos azuis atrás dos óculos desceram para o diploma em minhas mãos.

- Vim lhe dar os parabéns.

- Como soube...

- Tenho os meus métodos. - um sorriso de canto de boca fez os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem. - Bem... Você está formado. Parte da promessa está cumprida. Agora faltam quando tempo mesmo?

- Nove meses e nove dias... - murmurei, me aproximando dos lábios rosados.

- E enfim os dezoito anos. - Ryuichi ofegou contra a minha boca.

- E enfim os dezoito... - me afastei dele. - E então? Vamos comemorar? Não é todo dia que Tatsuha Uesugi completa o segundo grau. - ele gargalhou de maneira melodiosa e eu subi na moto, sentindo prontamente o corpo dele aconchegar-se atrás do meu e seus braços envolverem a minha cintura com força.

- E o que você tem em mente? - sussurrou em meu ouvido o que arrepiou os fios da minha nuca.

- Há essa casa na periferia que tem fama de ser mal assombrada... - outra gargalhada ao pé do meu ouvido.

- Você quer comemorar a sua graduação caçando fantasmas?

- Você ainda está em treinamento, precisa praticar, e eu passei as últimas semanas estudando... Estou com energia acumulada e como ainda faltam nove meses e...

- Nove dias. - Ryuichi completou com uma tragada de ar. - Onde é essa casa? - sorri.

- Se segura firme baby – os braços fecharam mais contra a minha cintura e as mãos quentes procuraram caminho sob a camisa do meu uniforme, espalmando em meu abdômen. Normalmente eu levaria um susto diante do gesto, mas carreguei Sakuma vezes o bastante na garupa da minha moto para já ter me acostumado com as atitudes de flerte dele que agora eram inconscientes. - Porque hoje a noite vai bombar. - e ronquei com o motor, disparando rua abaixo.

Pois é... Uma vez eu disse que a minha vida era ferrada e fudida. Mas de vez em quando as coisas tendiam a melhorar.

**FIM**


End file.
